Things Change
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROMISES. When Austin and Ally graduate MUNY, they decide to go back home to Miami. But when they return they come to realize how much things have changed. Ally is offered a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and things from Austin's past start to haunt him. Can Auslly survive these changes? Or will something big tare them apart?
1. Coming Home

**Hello lovely's! I didn't know if people really wanted a sequel so I asked and a handful of people wanted it so I'm going to do it! So if you've never read Promises I would definitely recommend you reading it before this. It would just make more sense; don't want anyone confused :).**

 **So I hope you will like this as much as the first one.**

 **I own nothing :).**

Four years had already gone by, and the four years at MUNY had been all Ally had dreamed of. Sure, it was hard work, but she spent a lot of time studying until she got everything perfect.

MUNY had really become a home to Ally, and the faces she had gotten to know were on their journey's to their own success. Ridley would be the person she would miss the most. She had become one of her good friends over the four years. But she was ready to go home. To her true home in Miami.

She started a feel a little homesick after four years, and she guessed Austin was too.

The last of Ally's suitcases were packed, and she looked around her room, making sure she didn't miss anything. "You forgot something," a voice said from behind her. It was Ridley, clear as day, holding her songbook. _Out of all the things I could have forgot,_ she thought as she took it from her friend.

"Thanks," she smiled. She put it in her carry-on backpack; her other two bags would be easier to put on the plane.

Ridley was packing her bags too, but she wasn't going anywhere. She was staying in New York. And tonight she would be in her own apartment on the 8th floor. "I'll be glad to have my own apartment," Ridley started a conversation as Ally brushed her hair. "But I'm gonna miss having you as a roommate."

"Me too," Ally confessed, putting the brush in her backpack. "It's for the best. We can text constantly, and Skype of course." She smiled for her friends sake, but she was feeling sick to her stomach. She was really going to miss Ridley and all of the people she came to know.

"Yeah, you're right. And hey, we might hear each other on the radio some day. With voices like ours." Ally always loved Ridley's confidence. It made her wish she had that much confidence in herself.

Ally smiled and nodded, "Maybe."

"Knock knock." Austin was at the door. He was going with her back home.

"Come in!" Ally said, packing her last thing in her carry-on bag.

Austin opened the door with his suitcase firmly grasped on his hand; his carry-on bag hanging from his shoulders. "You almost ready?"

"Yep."

Their flight left at 6:30 and it was currently almost 3:00 and they knew they needed to be there extra early so they could get through security. They of course already had their tickets. Ally was just glad that Austin was coming back to Miami too. When they had that conversation of what happens after college, Ally remembered his exact words: _"I will go wherever you go. And if Miami is your choice, I'm going too."_

"I can drive you guys," Ridley offered.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked. She didn't want to be a burden. "We can always take a taxi-"

"Nonsense!" she interrupted, going for her keys. "Let's go."

...

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Ridley said for the thousandth time.

"Awe, come here!" Austin took both young women and wrapped them into a hug. The hug was long, and it was nice. The three pulled away from the hug at the same time.

"Bye guys, love you." Ridley blew them a kiss as she got back into her car; they watched their friend until they couldn't see her white car anymore.

"Time to go, Alls," Austin said softly as he offered his hand. She smiled and accepted it.

Security wasn't too bad. The line seemed to move fast. It was about 5:30 when they both decided they were hungry. To save money, they halved a sandwich. "Your half." Austin smiled, giving her the bigger half.

"Just think, in an hour, we'll be heading home!" Ally said excitedly, thanking him quietly as she took the sandwich. She missed Miami a lot. It's were she grew up. The weather, her parents, and even Patrick.

Austin nodded. "I'll be glad to get home. I wonder how Piper is."

"She hasn't texted you?" Ally asked in disbelief.

"No she has, I just think she's been busy. She's been volunteering at Lincoln Elementary."

"Hey, that's Patrick's school!" Ally almost forgot.

"Alls, Patrick is 12 now," he reminded her gently. "In middle school."

 _Wow, my brother is a preteen!_ she thought. How did Austin know and she didn't? It seems like it was just yesterday when her and Austin were Seniors, and taking Patrick to his parent-teacher conference; and after taking him for ice cream. He had turned 8 a few days after Ally's Freshman year in college, which is why he was 12 now.

"I knew that," she lifted up her glasses with her index finger and thumb; they were on the bridge of her nose. But for some reason, whenever she was being exactly honest, or when she was just plain nervous, her glasses seemed to slip off her nose easily; it was frustrating.

"Uh huh," he chuckled as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"Shut up," she muttered.

He just laughed again. "Ohh, I'm scared." He smirked.

"So... what did Piper go to college for?"

Austin grew a little more serious, but his eyes were calm. "She wants to be a teacher."

"Ah," Ally nodded. That would make sense cause she was volunteering. "They would be idiots not to hire her! What grade does she want to teach?"

"Fourth- maybe fifth- grade. I haven't heard anything from her lately. But she knows we are coming home today. Maybe she got the job?" Austin guessed.

"Maybe," Ally echoed. "That would be amazing."

"Yeah, she would get the job she always wanted." Austin nodded with a smile.

Ally thought about Piper. She was a nice young women, being Austin's sister of course. She bullied her in her Freshman year, but Ally decided to forgive her cause was holding a grudge really worth it? She was just glad it wasn't awkward anymore between her Piper.

They finished their food in silence. Austin checked his phone. "It's 5 past 6, we should get going." It was much easier to move along without their suitcases, which were going under the plane for free.

It didn't take long to get to their arrival gate, B17. Now all they had to do was wait.

...

Ally took a seat on the comfy airport seat. Austin of course let his Ally take the window seat. Austin took a seat next to her. "Home, here we come!" he smiled at her.

"Excuse me young man, I think you are in my seat." A new, unfamiliar voice came in. It was an old woman. Her voice was polite.

Austin exchanged a glace with Ally.

The women took out her ticket and showed it to Austin. "See, it says I'm on seat 12; the second seat." Austin sighed, that meant she had to sit in the _middle_ of them. That also meant they couldn't cuddle or really talk to each other without bothering her.

He looked longingly at Ally, and back at her, hoping she would the hint. Ally copied his actions. The woman smiled. "I understand." She winked at them and took a seat next to Austin.

"Thanks, um..." Ally trailed off.

"Mrs. Crumbs," she answered. "But you can call me Agnes."

"Thanks, Agnes," Austin smiled, than looked back at Ally, who was shivering. "Are you cold, sweetie?"

"Nah I'm just-"

"I brought a blanket," he interrupted, getting the blanket out of his backpack and put it on Ally, knowing she couldn't fool him. If she was cold, he knew. He probably knew her more than she knew herself.

She snuggled into it. "Thanks Austy," she leaned up a little and kiss his cheek. He wrapped her arms around her and showered her with kisses on the head.

"Young love," Agnes sighed happily with a smile, obviously more to herself. "Such a mystery." Well, Austin and Ally were too dazed to even here Agnes's comment; not that it would make a difference if they did or not.

"So Agnes," Ally started, looking over Austin's shoulder. He let go of her so she could face the old lady correctly. "What brings you here today?" She asked politely.

"Well," Agnes started slowly. "I was visiting my son and his wife and kids for a week here. So just family stuff, deary. But also they took me to see the Statue of Liberty, and Ellis Island."

Memories flood through Ally, she remembered going to see Lady Liberty and Ellis Island with Austin, Ridley, and a few other friends of hers during her Freshman year of college.

"So what about you guys?"

Austin answered that. He sat up in the seat and faced her properly. "We just graduated college."

"Ah, graduates! Congratulations, er..."

"Austin, and this is my girlfriend Ally." He nodded towards Ally, who was waving.

"I assumed, you guys are the cutest things. Well congratulations, Austin and Ally."

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

"So what college did you go to here?"

"MUNY," Ally answered.

"Music University of New York, huh? I heard it's a good school. They only allow the best in there."

"It's the best," Austin agreed.

"So you guys like music?" Agnes guessed.

"Oh we love it," Ally said. "I like to write songs."

"Ohh, nice. What about you, Austin?"

"Music has always spoken to me. I play guitar a lot, and I love singing."

Agnes nodded with a smile. Ally tensed up when she felt the plane lift off, leaving goosebumps on her arms and making the weird feeling in her belly come back. Her face turned pale. "Are you okay?" Agnes asked.

"Just peachy," she answered through her teeth.

"She's not a big fan of flying," Austin told her and turned his attention back to her. "Honey, it's okay," he rubbed her shoulders and sweet-talked her. "Deep breathes, there ya go. Not so hard, is it? Thata girl." He whispered in her hear.

The plane was as high as it needed to be, and the weird feeling you always got in your stomach was gone. "I'm okay now," she breathed. "Thanks to you." She leaned her head on Austin's chest, wrapping herself back in Austin blanket.

Austin smiled. After a while they were aloud to turn on electronics. "Wanna watch a movie?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure," she sat up. Austin had brought his laptop. He needed it for school, and it was good to have for the long plane ride ahead. He had Netflix on his laptop; thankfully, the wifi was free. "What should we watch?"

He shrugged. "Well let's see..." he opened up Netflix.

"What's that?" Ally pointed at the movie.

"Teen Beach Movie?" Austin asked. "I don't know." He shrugged, and clicked on it. They both read the info.

"Hmm, that Ross Lynch guy looks a lot like you..."

"I guess," Austin shrugged.

"Seriously," she giggled. "You guys could be twins!"

After a few moments, Austin clicked on the back button. "So moving on..." he said awkwardly as they continued their search. They eventually settled on one of the popular Robin Williams movies- "Hook". ( **A/N- RIP Robin Williams, he was a good one :))**

When the movie was over, there was only an hour left of the flight, and Ally was getting ancy. Sitting down started to hurt, and she just wanted to stretch. Agnes was comfortable reading her book, not focusing on anything but that.

"Alls, come here." Austin grabbed her belly and she rested her head on his chest. "Just try to sleep." He whispered, feeling a bit drowsy himself.

"Can you sing to me?" she asked like a child.

"Of course." He didn't want his voice to go too high. He didn't want to disturb Agnes or anyone else on the plane, so he kept his voice low.

 _"Okay maybe I'm shy,_

 _But usually I speak my mind,_

 _But by your side... I'm tongue tied,_

 _Sweaty palms, I get red,_

 _You think I have no confidence,_

 _But I do,_

 _Just not with you..._

 _Now I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say,_

 _Yeah,_

 _So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong,_

 _I'm trying my best in this song_

 _To tell you what I can I do?_

 _I'm stuck on you,_

 _I'm hoping you feel what I do_

 _Cause i told mom about you,_

 _I told her what can I do?_

 _I'm stuck on you,_

 _Like the night sticks to the moon,_

 _Girl, I'm stuck on you."_

He finished the song. It was only the first verse, but Ally was already drifting into sleep so there was no point to go on. Austin had spent months working on that song. Pretty much half of his Freshman year in college working on it; he sang it for Ally on her 19th birthday.

The last hour on the plane went by fast for Ally. Austin was stroking her hair until she was asleep. Suddenly an hour only felt like minutes.

...

"Ally..." Austin shook her awake gently.

"What happened?" she yawned, sitting up.

"We're home," he whispered. Ally rubbed her eyes.

"Yay!" they were the last ones to get off the plane; Agnes had already left. The last of the people were exiting the plane, and Austin and Ally were getting left behind.

"C'mon Alls, We are getting left behind." He took her hand and they got both of their carry-on bags.

"Okay baggage claiming..." Ally looked up and spotted it. "Ah!" It didn't take long for their bags to appear; thankfully they didn't get lost like she feared.

Ally took out her phone text her dad that she was here. "My dad's going to pick us up."

"Okay, I'll tell Piper so she won't have to pick me up." He took out his phone to text her.

"We'll drop you off. I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do."

Austin nodded as the went to their right terminal and Ally texted her father that they were waiting at door 2. Now they had to wait again. That's what airports were all about.

The wait wasn't long. Ally instantly spotted her fathers blue car. Her and Austin ran to it; Lester came out, smiling and ran up to hug her daughter. "Hi sweetie!"

"Hi dad!" Ally smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

"Hey Mr. Dawson." Austin was about to shake his hand but Lester hugged him.

"Thanks for taking care of my little girl," he said, pulling away from the hug. "And call me Lester." Austin opened his mouth to say something, using his real name for the first time, but someone else stepped out of the car.

"Ally!" It was Patrick's voice. It sounded different though. But it wasn't hard to guess what had happened- puberty. Some started younger than others and some where much later. He grew a lot over four years, as kids seem to do.

Patrick ran to his sister. His height was up to her stomach now. "Hi Pat." She was surprised that her brother was like this. He must have missed her.

"I missed you!" he pulled away and glanced at Austin, and ran to him as well. "I miss you too, Austin." He hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, buddy."

The car ride was talkative. Everyone had something to say. Austin and Ally talked about their lives in MUNY and what their goals for the future. Mr. Dawson listened, but he didn't seem like he was completely there; like he was hiding something. And that scared Ally. But he was constantly grinning so she guessed it was nothing bad. But still...

"So what have you been up to dad?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much. But when we get home I got a surprise for you." He smiled a little at her and looked back at the road. Patrick looked like he knew something as well but if he did he kept his mouth shut.

 _'Little surprise'? What does that mean?_ she thought in frustration. Maybe she was getting worked up over nothing and the surprise was something like a surprise party? Sighing, she knew she would have to wait until she got home.

 **I think this is the perfect way to end the chapter. What do you think the surprise will be? Any guesses? I'm also planning to do something with Piper that'll leave Austin... I don't really know how to say anything without giving away what happens. But you'll find out in the next chapter that should be coming out soon :).**

 **So what do you think of this? I did it four years later cause if I were to do the story set in MUNY because I don't know anything about it just that it's a music school and if I were to do that I would make a lot of mistakes and people would probably rudely correct me. Not saying all of you. But the point is I'm not in college so I don't know.**

 **Please review lovely's!**


	2. Where Now?

Lester dropped Austin off. "Bye Austin," Ally kissed his cheek. "I'll text you later."

He nodded. "Kay, bye Patrick, bye _Lester."_ He smiled a little as he got out of the car. Ally chuckled and shook her head.

Getting out his keys, he opened the door to an excited Piper.

"Austin!" She ran up to him and jumped on him, catching him off guard a little. "I missed you!" Piper tightened her grip. He laughed.

"I missed you too Pips."

Piper got off on him and stood to face him. She was so small compared to him, even though she was older. "That's Miss. Moon to you," she smiled.

"You got the job?!" Austin asked excitedly. "Piper, that's amazing! You're gonna be a teacher." He wrapped his sister into another hug and pulled away gently.

Piper smiled. Austin knew his sister was good with kids. He had seen her with Patrick before, and other kids that played in the little park in the neighborhood. He knew she would be a great teacher. "What grade?"

"Fourth. One of their old fourth grade teachers, Mrs. Robinson, retired last year and the school was in need of a teacher for next year!" she jumped a little. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised." He smiled.

After a few moments of silence, Piper broke it. "Enough about me, how was college?" Austin and Piper sat down on the kitchen table and talked for awhile. Austin talked about college and how much he learned in the four years he had been gone. He talked about the friends he made; the faces he came to know.

"Hey, Piper, I was wondering-" a voice came out of no where. Austin didn't recognize the voice. It was definitely a female, and it was light. He turned to see a girl about Pipers age with brown, long hair. It was perfectly straight and her eyes where blue like the sea, and she was wearing a green shirt and a black skirt. "Is this your brother?"

"Yeah," Piper nodded. "Austin, this is my friend Krystal; Krystal, this is my brother Austin."

"Hi," Austin waved politely. He wanted to question how she just came out of _nowhere._ But he realized she came in the direction of _his room._

"Thanks so much for letting me live with you, Piper. Without you I would have nowhere to go. And Austin, thanks so much for giving up your room for me to stay here." She smiled at him gratefully.

 _Giving up my room?_ Austin thought, dumbfounded. He glanced at Piper, who was looking at him and chuckling nervously. "Um, Krystal, will you excuse us for a moment?" he asked politely.

"Sure." She nodded and went back to her room, which was really Austin's.

"Giving up my room? Living with you?" Austin scolded through his teeth.

"Austin, let me explain-"

"Piper, there's nothing to explain. You let this girl I don't even know just move into my room-"

"She got raped Austin!" Piper shouted. Austin froze. "She's pregnant." She finished softly, putting her head down.

"Pips... I had no idea..." he whispered. "What happened? Who did this to her?"

Piper took a deep breath. "It was only two weeks ago, and I was afraid to tell you... So I met Krystal at Lincoln when I was still volunteering. She was one of the lunch ladies, and she still is. We got to know each other, and she told me about her boyfriend who was controlling. When she tried to breakup with him that night... that's... that's when it happened..." she trailed off, forcing herself not to meet her brother gaze.

"Oh God..."

"She's my friend Austin. Please understand. She has nowhere to go," she begged. Part of Austin wanted to give in, but where would he live? He knew this day would come when he would have to leave Piper's apartment, and if that day was today, then so be it. He couldn't live there forever.

"What about her parents?"

"Her mom died and her dad lives in California."

"Piper, if she got raped then her dad won't be mad. It's not her fault, so he has no reason to blame her. She might be able to-"

"I don't think so," Piper shook her head. "Her mom died when she was 2, and her father abused her; he's an alcoholic. He made her leave the house when she was 16.

After a year of struggling, she came to Miami when she was 17 and worked for Lincoln. That's when she met her ex, Chase. She came her for a better life, Austin. Like me. She understands me. She's my best friend. We need each other."

Austin thought for a moment. _I have to do what's right. I can't just kick Krystal out._ "Okay," he agreed, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks so much kid." Piper wrapped him into another hug for a few seconds and smiled. "You're doing the right thing."

All of Austin's stuff where in boxes by his room. It looked like Krystal was moved in. She was laying under the covers; she looked exhausted. She stood up suddenly, and pushed past Austin and Piper and went into the bathroom and she puked.

"Oh that disgusting..." Austin muttered, glancing at Piper, who was sighing.

"What do you expect? She's pregnant, dummy. That's what happens."

"I know that!" Austin suddenly felt himself getting defensive.

"Austin if you and Ally are ever gonna have Auslly babies you need to know these things-"

"I told you I know!" he said louder. Piper frowned and gestured her hands for him to take it easy. "Wait, Auslly? You have a ship name for us?" He couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Ha, yeah," she smiled. "Austin plus Ally equals Auslly. It's science." She patted him on the head and went into the bathroom to held out Krystal, who was puking still.

Curious, Austin looked into the bathroom, and saw Piper holding Krystal's hair back as more and more came out of her body. The horrible smell of it was in the bathroom, and he turned away and looked in his old room. He remembered how small it felt when he first moved in, and now, the room was all he wanted. He missed it, and he didn't know where to go now.

"I'm going out!" he said so Piper could hear.

"Okay wear a jacket! It might rain!" Piper shouted over the noise Krystal was making.

Austin went in his suitcase, and searched for a jacket. Finally, he found it. He slipped it on, and went to his favorite girlie other than Ally- Brooke.

...

"You knew about Krystal?" Austin asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" They were on the swing-set for the first time in four years. It nice to be with his old friend again. He missed her, but he was just surprised she didn't tell him she knew about Krystal. Best friends usually tell each other everything.

Brooke frowned. "Piper told me not to tell you," she told him quietly. "She didn't want to upset you."

"Yeah but she wouldn't upset me. It would just... I don't know. Brooke, I have nowhere to go, what am I going to do?" He knew Brooke always gave the best advice.

"Right now? I'm sure Piper is nice enough to let you at least sleep on the couch. You'll figure it out the next morning. You're smart Austin. I know you can figure this out. Kay?" Brooke said.

"I'm sure she will," Austin thought about it, and he knew all her would have to do was ask and she'd say yes. "So when did you find out about Krystal?"

"Well when you gone, I hung out with Piper a lot, she liked having me around; she missed you. A lot. I missed you."

"I miss you too, Brooke." He stood up and hugged the girl that he had known forever. When they pulled away, it was starting to rain.

"I should get back," Brooke said. "I'll see ya around." She patted his shoulder and he watched her go.

He looked up at the sky. "Oh Ross," he sighed. "What should I do now?"

The rain was starting to get heavier as Austin went back to his apartment and opened the door. Krystal was on the couch, watching some show that Austin didn't know of. She was laying down, and holding her stomach. He smiled at the sight. _She's not even a mommy yet and she already loves her baby._

This was always the way he imagined Ally would be in the future. He knew she would make an amazing mother. The only difference? Austin would never take advantage of her. "Hi." Austin said gently, making her jump. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Krystal sat up. "Oh, hey."

"Where's Piper?" he asked, looking around and taking a seat on the couch he prayed he would be sleeping on tonight.

"She's in the shower," Krystal answered, looking back at the TV. Austin shifted uncomfortably. He hated awkward silence.

He took out his phone, and realized he got a text from Ally.

 _Meet me at my house. We need to talk._ Austin swallowed. This couldn't be any good, and based on what was happening now, things couldn't be worse. But a "we need to talk" was never good.

 **Are ya in suspense yet? What do you think of Krystal? Who feels bad? I know I do. Where do you think Austin will live? Review!**


	3. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**I'm back! And my teeth hurt. Braces suck :,(. How do people out there do it? I can't eat anything it feels like. Sorry you probably just want the story. Writing it might help me forget about the pain so let's do a favor for both of us :). I own nothing.**

Ally sat on her porch chewing her hair and shivering from the cold. It was freezing out there, the sun had already set for the day and she hoped Austin was on his way; she really needed him right now. Her father wanted her to come in, but she didn't want to, cause what was happening made her just want to stay out here and just talk to Austin, and maybe even spend the night; she knew Austin wouldn't mind.

She didn't have her glasses on, they were starting to annoy her and it would be a lie if one where to say she wasn't crying about the whole situation that had just happened. First, everyone was happy and one moment Ally found herself in a huge fight with her father and she was crying on the porch.

Squinting her eyes, she realized that Austin was approaching with worry in his eyes. Maybe her "we need to talk" text message had gotten him into thinking she wanted to breakup with him, but she would never do that because she was in love with him; she didn't want to cause him anymore pain than he had already been through.

"Austin!" she ran to him and jumped on him and he wrapped her into a hug. It was one of those really good hugs where neither of them wanted to let go, but they did, and she dragged him onto the porch where he gave her his jacket for warmth and she quietly thanked him.

"So what's up?" Austin finally asked. He looked nervous, and it's as if he wasn't telling her something. And he seemed lost, and his eyes where like a little boy scared for his life, and he didn't seem the same as he was. He looked distressed and concerned about something, and she knew she needed to ask him what was wrong before she could tell him what was up.

 _Oh crap! He_ _'s still waiting for a response!_ She realized that while he was waiting for an answer she was just staring at him. "Oh... What's wrong, you seem..." she felt a loss of words.

"I'm scared Ally," was his only response. He put his hands in his face. "Things have changed, a lot, and I don't know if I can handle it..." he looked back up at her with those big eyes. "It's just hard."

"Austin, what's hard?" she whispered, putting her hand on his chest, forgetting about her problems, and only becoming concerned about him.

He gently put his hand on her wrist where her hand was on his chest. "I'll tell you later. You go first."

"Please Austin, I care about you more than anyone else; more than myself. Tell me," she ordered gently. "Please."

He took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't talk Ally out of telling her first. "I...I don't live at Piper's anymore," he said quietly.

"What?" Ally asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Her friend lives there now."

"Piper can't just kick you out!"

"She's not kicking me out. She said I can sleep on the couch for a few days until I get on my feet," he told her. "And she gave me her Impala so I have a car at least." Ally was about to say something but she realized Austin wasn't done. "Her... her friend is pregnant. S-She got raped. That's why I couldn't just kick her out. She has nowhere to go."

Everything started to spin in Ally's head. She loved how generous Austin was of giving up his room for a young women he didn't even know. "How about you live with me?" she asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "There's a guest room in my house and-"

"No Alls," he shushed her lips with his finger. "I can't do that. I need to learn responsibility."

"I guess," she shrugged, looking at the ground.

"Hey," he lifted up her chin. "Don't you worry your pretty little mind about me. I'll be fine." He gave her an assuring smile and kissed her head. "So what do you need to tell me? And why are you outside and not in there with your family?"

"I don't know my family anymore," she muttered angrily. "I don't wanna go back in there. _She's_ in there."

"She?" Austin asked in confusion. "Who's she?"

"Sidney, m-my..." she swallowed. "Future step-mother."

"Your dad is getting married again? That's awesome!" Austin exclaimed excitedly.

"Mhmm..."

Austin frowned. "You're gonna have two mothers Alls!" he whispered, trying to cheer her up. "That's two more than I have! You're so lucky."

"Austin, my dad didn't even tell me he was dating anyone. Apparently they have been dating for three years. But why didn't he even bother to tell me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well," he scooted closer to her. "Maybe he wanted you to be surprised. He did say 'I have a surprise for you'. Now are you surprised?"

"Yeah but I'm surprised in an unhappy way."

"Maybe it's a blessing in disguise," he suggested. "Your dad found love again! That's pretty amazing Alls."

Sighing, Ally leaned on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so." They didn't say anything else, just looked at the stars. The silence was nice. But someone broke it when the door swung open. It was Sidney. Austin and Ally stood up.

The women had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was just a little younger than Lester. "I-It was nice meeting you Ally," she said awkwardly. Ally nodded slowly. "You must be Austin."

"That's right," Austin smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," she shook his hand. "I'm Sidney." She smiled as she walked to her car, and gave them one last glance and muttered, "I've sure made a mess of things. She hates me." Ally watched her drive away.

"She seems nice," Austin commented. "You should give her a chance."

A few moments later Lester came out. "Ally, please come back inside. You'll freeze out here."

"I'm fine," she snapped. "I have Austin's jacket."

"Ally, please. Come inside," he said calmly.

"Alls, you should listen to your dad," Austin whispered. He didn't want to get her in trouble.

"I'm not a kid anymore! He can just order me around anymore! I have my own life!"

"Ally, I'm not ordering you around," Lester said more firmly. "You may be an adult but I will _always_ be your father."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered weakly. "I feel like I'm moving in with a stranger! And you proposed to her right in front of me! Put yourself in my shoes!" Ally started to yell.

Austin back up. "I'm gonna go-"

"No, please stay," Ally begged, then turned back to her father. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. I'm your daughter, I deserve to know."

"Ally! That's enough. You just can't stand that everything isn't focused on you!" Lester shouted. Ally froze, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mr. Dawson..." Austin said quietly. "Ally's wasn't-"

" _You_ stay out of this." Lester looked at Austin with an evil glare. He winced.

"So I'm selfish now," she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Austin hated what he was witnessing. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"You're not Ally-" Austin started, but was cut off again.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Lester said louder. "Ally, get inside," he pointed his finger in the direction of the opened door. "And you," his eyes landed on Austin, who looked down, forcing himself to not meet his gaze. "go home."

"Yes sir."

Ally gave him his jacket. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she went inside.

He didn't say anything to Lester, he just nodded and walked home. And even worse, it started to rain.

...

Looking at her phone, Ally saw that it was 2:30 AM, and she was restless. She almost wished she was back in MUNY, and she would have Ridley to talk to. Her friend was probably sleeping by now in her own apartment. _Own apartment,_ thought Ally. _That must be nice..._

Ally sat up in her bed, thinking of anyone who could be up. Her thoughts narrowed it down to one person- Trish. Ally wanted to see her when she got home, but the new of her father remarrying had taken up a lot of her energy. _I'll see her first thing in the morning,_ she promised herself. She also wanted to help Austin find somewhere to live tomorrow; she really wished he would take the offer of him living her. _My father wouldn't like THAT idea based on the way he acted towards him last night._

She longed for answers as of why he didn't even tell her about Sidney. In just 5 short months, a stranger would move into her house. _Unless... it wont be my house, and I'll have my own house!_ Ally completely forgot about all the complications of moving. None of them seemed to matter right now, at least not yet. But little did Ally know was that her life was about to change, and for the better.

...

 **Meanwhile in Jimmy Starr's Office...**

Jimmy Starr was in his office busily typing on his computer. He had been extremely busy with his newest client, Kira, which was his daughter as well. He saw talent in her.

Looking at his watch, he realized it was a good time for a lunch break. He opened another tab, making sure he didn't click out of the other one. He opened to tab to YouTube, which is what he did when he watched YouTube until his lunch break was over.

He looked threw it, and he came across a YouTube account: _AllyLovesPickles12._ Ally. Interested, he scrolled down her video's and came across only her second video titled "Wrote This Song, Hope You Like It". He clicked on it, and watched the video, and he liked what he saw.

 _What an amazing voice! Starr Records could use her._ "Melody!" he called his assistant that he had for about a year now. She had coffee in her hands.

"Yes?" she asked, approaching him and looking at the computer screen.

"I think I've found my newest star," he replayed the video, letting Melody see and hear Ally's voice.

"She seems really talented," she agreed.

"I need you to find me that girl."

"What about the boy?"

"Yes yes, get him too. I'm sure he can do me some good as well."

"I will look for her right away sir," Melody promised.

 **What do you think will happen? Shout-out to Brooklyn for giving me the most amazing reviews ever! Your amazing and you made MY day for saying such nice things about my writing. My stories are life, okay :).**

 **Also shout out to Cbeautyluvsfsh48 for guessing the surprise right!**

 **Review :).**


	4. Love Doesn't Just Hurt

**I'm so excited for this chapter. Can't wait for you to read it so no big authors not today, lucky you :). But just a warning the beginning of this chapter is really horrible. Sorry. I own nothing.**

 _It was daytime, and it was bright. Austin looked around, and he realized he was in his old house. The trailer park that he had lived in. At first, he felt joy from his head to his feet, but after a second, it was over._

 _He looked in his old, small room, and he saw a younger version of himself. It suddenly became late at night, and the younger him was crying. Hard, and he was writing something that Austin couldn't identify. He came out of his room, not even noticing the older him that was standing right in front of him. The younger him just went right through the present Austin, with tears in his eyes. His eyes were so red and puffy._

 _Austin followed the younger him, looking where he was going. He noticed he was going into the kitchen where the safe was. He put in the right pin, and got into the safe. He looked through the safe, and he got out a gun. Austin's heart started to race._

 _"I'm not worth it!" the younger Austin shouted, putting the gun to his head. That's when he realized: the younger version of him was writing his death note._

 _"No!" Austin shouted, running to the younger him, but he went right through him. Austin's heart raced more. 'Get me out of this dream!' Wake up! Wake up!' "It's not worth it! There's so much you are going to do," he said to his 17-year-old-self. "Please! You're going to be happier! You are going to fall in love! Don't do this!"_

 _Finally, the younger him noticed him. "I'm sorry..." the younger him whispered through tears, as he shakily pulled the trigger, causing him to fall down to the floor with his head now bleeding._

Austin woke up on Piper's couch, sweating and his eyes were wet; he must have been crying. He budded his knees. "It was just a dream... just a dream..." he whispered to himself, putting his face in his knees.

He looked and realized someone was in the kitchen. Curious, Austin walked into the kitchen to see Krystal, stuffing crackers in her mouth. She looked at him. "Sorry if I woke you," she said with her mouth full, then swallowing. "I'm seeming to crave crackers."

"Thank you so much for waking me," he hugged her for a few seconds, and pulled away. "Sorry. I was having a nightmare..." He explained awkwardly.

"It's okay," she nodded. "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately."

"Why?" he asked, afraid of the answer. It might have been personal.

"Because of everything that has happened. I have nightmares about Chase coming back when the baby is born... a-and he hurts it. A-And h-he hurts me..." she stuttered, starting to tear up. "I'm just so scared that one day he'll come back and I'll be stupid enough to take him back, and he'll hurt me, and more importantly the baby."

Austin frowned. He hated seeing anyone in pain that didn't deserve it. Krystal didn't deserve any of this. And the baby... he or she deserved a real father. Piper told him that Chase was in jail. For now. He had been doing drugs, and he was also arrested for rape of course.

"He was never like he is now Austin. You should have seen him when I first started dating him. He was so nice, and he always thought of my needs before his wants."

"You loved him," Austin guessed. More of a realization than a question.

Krystal nodded. "I did. But I don't anymore. I hate him; I hate even thinking about him."

He understood that. If he were her he would have the same amount of hate.

"But it seemed like overnight... something happened to him, and he was never the same again," she continued. _Drugs,_ he realized. _Drugs can change you._ "Love can hurts sometimes, and sometimes when it hurts, it sticks forever."

"Krystal, love doesn't just hurt. It _can_ hurt, but there's so much to it," he said softly.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. I am, and always will be."

She sat up a little. "Or yeah! Alisa right?"

"No no," he shook his head gently. "Ally. Ally Dawson."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I've seen pictures, I'm just not good with names."

"It's okay." He realized his phone was on the table. He checked it, and it read 3:25. But suddenly, he didn't feel tired. Well, more so he was afraid to fall back asleep. He didn't want to go back to that terrible dream.

"I want to show you something." Austin went into his gallery and clicked on his favorite picture of him and Ally. They took it on her birthday in the Patrice Room. She was kissing his cheek with her eyes closed and he was smiling.

"Awe, that's a cute picture!" Krystal said. "I totally ship you guys!"

Austin blushed, then looked back to meet her gaze. "Now what do you see?"

"Well it's you and Ally," she said in a confused voice.

"Look more into it."

She squinted her eyes, and realized that Austin was holding up his thumb, index finger, and pinkie; meaning "I love you" in sign language. "I love you..." she muttered, looking up at him.

"Yep," he smiled.

"And why did you want to show me that? I mean it's sweet and all but..."

Come to think of it, he didn't really know _why_ he showed it to her, it just felt like the right time and place to do it. "I don't know... we were just talking and I wanted to show you what real love looks like."

She smiled. "She looks like she's really sweet. I can't wait to meet her," she said yawning. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Goodnight," Austin said.

"Goodnight."

...

Ally stretched, and yawned a little. She checked her phone; it was 1 in the afternoon. _Guess that's what I get for staying up so late. Halfway into the day._ She went to the bathroom and did her hair and makeup. She also took a quick shower. The hot water felt nice on her skin. She put on her housecoat and put on her glasses. She went downstairs and heard the sound of the TV.

She peered in the living room to see her father there, reading a newspaper and watching the TV at the same time. Ally almost forgot about their fight last night, she didn't want to remember it. She just wanted to forget about it, but how could she when Sidney was moving in?

Taking a seat on the couch, she said nothing. Lester didn't even seem to notice her presents, and even when he looked up from the newspaper to see what was happening in his show he didn't seem to notice her. Ally seen figuring out what he was doing. He was ignoring her.

Lester eventually put the newspaper down, and just looked at the TV.

Ally couldn't take this anymore. He thought if he ignored her she would just let the whole thing blow over? If that was it, it wasn't working. Ally rose up and took the remote.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Your selfish daughter needs to know." That caused Lester to look up at her.

"Ally..." he trailed off. "When people are angry, they say things they don't mean. I didn't mean that."

"I know," Ally muttered.

"Now why don't you make yourself useful and go check the mail," he mumbled, turning on the TV back on.

"But dad-"

"Go on," he gestured his hand and tossed her the keys.

She scowled and went outside. It was humid as usual but it was nice out. It didn't take long to reach their mailbox; it was just across the street. Ally put the key in the lock of their mailbox. Most of it was for her dad, so she didn't really bother to look.

"Here," she dumped it on the ground. "It's mostly for you."

"Thanks. But you didn't have to throw it on the ground Miss Grouchy." Ally didn't say anything. _I can say the same thing about you._ He bent down and picked up the mail. He looked through it, while Ally just sat there on the couch on her phone, not in the mood to socialize. She wasn't exactly keen with her father right now. Patrick was at school, so it just left her and him.

"This isn't mine," Lester muttered more to himself to Ally.

"Just toss it then dad." Ally didn't look up from her phone.

"Ally, I think it's for you," he said a little louder. "It says Ally Dawson on the envelop. And it says... Starr Records."

Ally now looked up, putting her phone in her pocket. She had heard of Starr Records quite often, and she always heard it was a great music company. "Really? I actually have mail?" She came closer. He handed her the envelop which she took. She realized it said _Starr Records_ on the top where the address was.

She opened it, and read it.

"What does it say?"

"Shh."

"What's Starr Records?"

"Sh!" A few moments later she was done reading it. She looked up at him.

"Well?"

"Starr Records is one of the most popular studio's in Miami, and the world..."

"So?"

"And they want me there..." she felt so excited, there was a loss of words. "They said they saw my YouTube video of that song I wrote in my Senior year."

"Ally this is huge!" Lester said, hugging his daughter.

"Dad," she said, her voice muffled. "Can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry!" he pulled away, then he looked at her. "Ally, I'm sorry. I should have told you-"

"Marry her dad. If you love her, I think you should marry her." She smiled for his sake. She knew her father loved her, and if he married her, so be it. What bothered Ally most was that she didn't even know this woman. Patrick had gotten to know her and she was pretty sure he liked her; he wasn't the one protesting about it when Lester proposed. But his happiness mattered to Ally.

"And what I said last night," she continued. "I was-"

"Come here." He pulled his daughter into a hug. She smiled.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

...

"Mr. Starr, Ally Dawson is here, and she brought some friends," Melody said.

"Oh, great!" Jimmy said excitedly. "Send them in."

Melody opened the door with a smile. Ally came in first with Austin behind her; Trish behind Austin and Dez at the rear. They looked at the recording studio in awe. "Whoooaaa..." they all said at the same time, still looking in fascination. "You're gonna be rich Ally," Trish whispered in her ear.

"Ally Dawson," Jimmy stood up.

"Yeah! That's me!" she said awkwardly, smiling widely, hoping she wasn't creeping him out, cause that wouldn't be good.

"I've heard great things about you," he said. Ally wasn't used to this much praise, "and I would love for you to work for Starr Records!"

"That's amazing! I can't believe I'm actually here! Mr. Starr, these are my friends."

"I'm Trish, Ally's best friend and manager," she shook Jimmy's hand. Ally took her friends' wrist and dragged her to the side.

"Trish, you're not my manager," she whispered.

"But you're going need one," she insisted. "And I know everything there is to know." Trish had gone to a college that taught her about managing. She was a professional now...

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'm Dez, Ally's directer," Dez shook Jimmy's hand. Ally didn't even bother to stop him. He went to film school, and as far as she saw it he was pretty good at it; he always had a camera in her face.

"And I'm Austin," the blond stepped in. "Ally's significant other." He put his arm around hers, and she intertwined their fingers.

"Austin is the reason I'm here today, Jimmy. He's the whole reason," Ally said seriously.

Jimmy nodded. "Good. He can be your personal assistant."

"Oh okay," Ally nodded, but then frowned. "WAIT WHAT?"

 **Muhahaha. I'm sorry.**


	5. Songwriting And Pickup Lines

"Personal assistant?" Ally asked in disbelief. "Austin is my boyfriend, not my assistant. He has talent too." She felt herself getting defensive. Jimmy saying that really set her off. It's as if he were treating Austin like he were just a piece of trash.

"Ally," Austin stepped in. "It's okay-"

"No it's not," she said quietly, shaking her head, than turned to Jimmy. "I think you should give Austin a chance to prove himself. He's better than this. He's a great singer, and he can dance too. He's really good. Austin can be much more than my assistant. Please, let him prove himself."

Jimmy looked at Ally, then back at Austin. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. If you can write me a song in three days that both you and Austin can sing, I will thank about giving you a record deal," he looked at Austin.

"Really?" Austin asked in surprise. "You would do that?" He had always wondered what would happen when he and Ally got back from MUNY, and this was it. His purpose. He thought back to his dream. _You ARE worth it 16-year-old self._

"But if not, Austin will be your assistant. All rising stars need one. It's just business."

"Well Austin isn't the assistant type," Trish spoke up, and Dez nodded in agreement. "He's very talented, and so is Ally. They are going to write a song that blows you away!" she promised.

 _I hope so,_ Ally thought. If she could do this, they would be under the same music company. This is what they wanted. That is why they went to MUNY in the first place. They wanted to be singers, and speak to the world the only way they knew how- with music.

...

"This is useless Alls," Austin whined. They were in the Practice Room, trying to at least get one verse of the song done. He wished that he could just sing a song to Jimmy for him to prove himself, but no, they had to write it. "We've been here for _three hours_ and we having NOTHING."

"We just need to look for something to inspire us," she said tiredly, yawning. He could tell she was getting tired, even though it was only 5 in the evening.

"I thought _I_ was your inspiration," Austin teased, putting his hand on his heart like he just got shot. "Am I not making you happy?" He smiled in amusement.

Ally let out a small laugh. "You are. But seriously, we should at least come up with a name."

Austin thought for a moment. Or... at least pretended to. "Oh! I got it! How about 'We Got NOTHING!' Jimmy will love that."

 _You're not making this any easier._ "How about we take a break?" Ally suggested. Austin nodded excitedly and they got on the couch that was in the Practice Room. They sat there for a few seconds. "So... what now?"

"Hmm... We can always just make-out..." he gave her a smirk.

"No!" she bit her lip, trying not to laugh or blush.

"What you don't like that word Alls? How about kissing over and over again? Is that better?" She couldn't help smile in amusement, but she didn't say anything. "C'mon Ally! Your lips look lonely, they should meet my lips." He smirked again.

"You did not just say that..." she smiled.

"Pickup lines are the best!"

"And the corniest."

"Come on, just let me kiss you at least!" he begged. "My lips need a friend!"

"Oh my God..." she out her face in her hands. "You are so corny."

"Awww you know you love me," he nudged her.

"Yeah I'm aware of that." She looked back up at him, and she saw him approaching the piano. "What are you doing?"

He slowly went to the piano where her book was. He quickly snatched it. "Got your book!" Her eyes widened. "What are you gonna do?" He held it up and laughed. She got on her feet instantly and just stood there.

"Austin," she warned in a low voice.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Give me back the book, or no one gets hurt."

He didn't let it go. She ran after him, but he was pretty fast, so he went down the stairs leading to the music store. He more like trampled with Ally close behind him, trampling down as well, almost tripping. Austin stood behind the counter. "I've been waiting a whole two seconds for you," he joked.

"Give it back or..."

Austin stood there, putting his hand on his ear teasingly. "What was that? I don't think I heard you. What are you going to do?" She ran up to face him, then she jumped for it. It was really no used, he was so tall compared to her.

"What do I have to do?" she whined desperately, but she found herself laughing.

"Hmm..." he pretended to think. "You could always kiss me." He pulled her in closer to him. There bodies were close.

"Okay not so bad," she smiled, kissing him while he held the book up. They kissed again. It was a shame that humans needed air.

"Hey Aus-" it was Piper's voice, she had came in with Patrick. "Oh God I don't wanna see that!" She covered Patrick's eyes.

"It's okay Piper, I've seen worse on TV," he told her, but she didn't say anything.

Austin turned to her. "Then just go away, we're kinda busy." He was about to lean in again.

"Yes because making out is totally writing a song," Piper muttered.

Patrick laughed. "Good one!" He high-fived her.

"We are trying to get inspiration," Ally explained, butting in front of Austin to face them properly.

"And you think making out will give you inspiration?" Patrick asked, folding his arms.

"Maybe we didn't think it through..." Ally said.

"This is why you shouldn't fall in love kid," Piper whispered in Patrick's ear. "It messes with your mind."

"You know we can hear you, right?" Austin asked, more amused than anything. "Don't listen to her Patrick, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Piper scowled at him. "Like you do," she mumbled. "This is coming from the guy that ate ice cream from his pants."

"Hey that was a bet!" He was now red with embarrassment. He turned to Ally, who was going him the "I'm judging you" look. "I was 14..."

"And stupid," Piper added. "I mean you still are, cause your a guy."

"Can't ague with that," Patrick sighed. "We are idiots, aren't we?"

Austin smiled. "Idiots of we like it or not."

...

Ally sat on her beanbag. The song had finally came to her. Her and Austin now had two days to write it. But right now she just wanted to be alone; she was almost done with the first verse. She loved when the inspiration just came to her; that was the best time to write it when it was fresh in her brain.

She looked up when there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door swung open, revealing a familiar blond woman. Sidney. "Hi Ally," she said quietly, awkwardly making her way into the room.

"Hey..." Ally said, closing her songbook.

"What are you writing?"

"A song," she answered, not meeting her eyes. She hated when things were awkward. "I don't know if my dad told you... but I was offered a record deal from Starr Records. They wanna work with me."

"Oh yes," she nodded. "He did tell me. Congratulations."

"Thanks. And if I can write this song for Austin- it'll be a duet- then they might offer him one too."

"Ah. You and Austin under the same record deal will be good for you two, right?"

"Yep, right, right," she nodded awkwardly.

"Excuse me," a gentle new voice entered the room. It was Austin; he scooted past Sidney and approached her. _Thank God, someone that never makes things awkward. Thank you Austin, my superhero._

"How's the songwriting coming?" he asked. Ally guessed he must have felt bad for not being there for helping her on the first verse.

"I'll leave you kids to it then," Sidney smiled, and exited the room.

As soon as she left, Austin sat on her bed and asked, "So how's it going with her?"

"Awkward," she said immediately. "It's like you can _feel_ the awkward." **(1)**

"I'm sorry Ally, but I'm sure things will get better. I can feel it."

"Really?" Ally asked, getting off her beanbag and joining him on her bed were she sat closely next to him.

"Yeah, I can feel it in my heart." He put his finger on it, and slipped his hand into hers. "Now let's finish this song."

The next day, the last day, the song was almost finished and they had to pull an all-nighter at Ally's house to make sure everything was perfect. They needed to be at the studio at 8:30 AM sharp.

Ally's eyes flew open when the alarm clock went off. She must have passed out on the floor because that's were she was, and her glasses were still on her face. It must have scared Austin too, because he fell off the bed, making her laugh. She also woke up with her mouth full of cookies. Last night seemed to be a blur; there was food all over her room and they must have gotten hungry. But the only thing Ally knew for sure was that they finished the song, and that it was as good as it was going to get.

"Alright," she said, standing up and swallowing the cookies. "Rise and shine Austy. This is the day out lives will change for the better."

Austin stood up and yawned. "Okay, time to change the world."

Once they got to Jimmy's office, he wanted to hear the song right away. "Ready?" Ally whispered. Austin nodded.

Jimmy stood there waiting patiently.

(Ally- I _talics,_ Austin- **Bold;** Both- Underlined

 **"Just before the dawn,**

 **When the light's still gone,**

 **Shine, shine your way,**

 **And you may not know, were to go,**

 **Just shine, shine your way,**

Open rode but it's still dark,

Build a fire from a spark

And shine, shine your way,

Feed the feeling in your heart

Don't conceal it then you'll start

To find, find your way

 _No one can stop what has begun,_

 _You must believe when I say,_

All of your tears will dry faster in the sun,

 _Starting today_

Shine, shine, shine,

Shine your way.

 _There's open sky,_

 _And a reason why_

 _You shine, shine your way,_

 _There's so much to learn,_

 _And now it's your turn to shine,_

 _Shine your way,_

There's a feeling deep inside,

You can let it be your guide 

To find, find your way,

And there's no time for us to waste,

Gotta take a leap of faith,

And fly, fly away,

 _Don't have to walk,_

 _Now you can run,_

 _Nothing can get in your way,_

All of your tears will dry

Faster in the sun,

 _Starting today,_

Shine, shine, shine,

Shine your way,

 **Morning is breaking,**

 _Darkness is fading,_

We found out way to the light,

It's such a beautiful sight,

 **Anytime, anywhere,**

 **Turn around and I'll be there to**

 **Shine, shine your way**

 _Like a star burning bright,_

 _Lighting up the darkest night_

 _I'll shine, shine your way,_

 _Now I can see,_

 **You are the one,**

 _Sent here to show me the way_

All of our tears will dry faster in the sun,

 _Starting today,_

Shine, shine shine,

 **We're on on our way,**

Shine shine shine,

That's what we say,

Shine shine shine,

Shine your way

There's a reason why 

You shine, shine your way,

All of our tears will dry

Faster in the sun...

Shine your way!"

 **(2)**

"So..." Ally started. "What do you think?" She asked nervously. Jimmy looked back at both of them and smiled.

"I think I found my newest stars. Welcome to Starr Records. Both of you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Austin exclaimed. Jimmy was about to shake his hand but he hugged him, throwing him off guard.

"Austin," Ally laugh, gently pulling him off Jimmy.

"What? We are getting a record deal!" he shouted in her face and hugged her tight.

"We are," she smiled as she hugged him back, and he kissed her head multiple times. They both signed the contact that stated that Starr Records had control of their music for the last ten years.

They were on their way now, and they can make music and move out of their houses with the money they made. It was just a matter of hard work and time. _This is amazing!_ Austin thought. _Soon everyone will know who Austin and Ally are!_

 **I like this chapter! Any guesses what will happen in the next chapter?**

 **1) Did anyone notice that I got the "You can _feel_ the awkward" from iCarly? I don't remember the episode but it is something Sam said. The memories. I miss that show so much!**

 **2) Shine Your Way by Owl City and Yuna. Love Owl City ^_^**

 **Review :)**


	6. Sick Day

**I'm back! Did ya miss me? Just skip this and we'll get to the good stuff :)**

Austin's POV

When Ally and I told our friends about our record deals, they were overjoyed; almost more than us. So overjoyed they threw us a surprise party that night at Dez's apartment.

I don't remember much from the party. It was all a blur. The only thing I remember was dancing and drinking. Ally might have had too much to drink, cause she was talking nonsense and laughing for absolutely no reason. She was also dancing on the table and she almost fell.

That's a part of my girl I've never seen.

That's for sure.

Well maybe one other time in college, but she's never gotten that drunk before. I hope she'll be okay in the morning.

I called Lester, and he said it was okay for her to spend the night, so Piper and I set her down on the couch (she was still drunk) and I made a bed for myself on the floor and made myself comfortable. I was glad Krystal didn't go, for one, drinking wouldn't be good for the baby, and Ally drunk wouldn't make a very good first impression.

My eyes fluttered open to thunder. Must have been raining again.

Checking my phone, I realized it was 1 in the afternoon, which meant I had slept for a good 12 hours cause we got back from the party at 1 in the morning. At first panic washed over me when I thought we had to be at the studio, but I realize we don't have to be there until 3, so we had 2 hours.

Ally was still asleep, breathing softly. I smiled. My little angel. I didn't care if she had no makeup on right now, she had natural beauty, and I loved every part of her, and always will, unconditionally.

I sat up a little when I saw her doe eyes fluttering open. "Good morning sunshine," I said, smiling.

She moaned as she got up. I can tell she must be feeling a little drowsy. There were bags under her eyes, and her eyes were red. Holding her mouth, she raced into the bathroom, letting out everything. My poor Alls.

I sit and wait for her patiently.

After a few moments, she comes back in. She could walk better than she was last night, which was a good sign. "Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly, and it was enough for me to know she wasn't. So I stood up, took her hand, and led her into the kitchen. I went into the medicine cabinet and got her two aspirins; then went to get a cup and and filled it with water.

She's now on the table, holding her hand to her forehead. She must have a headache too. "Here. Take them. They'll help." I put down the cup and the aspirins on the table next to her.

Ally looks at me and back at the aspirins. It's like she's making a life-changing decision. "Okay," she finally says. I nod gratefully, then go to the fridge to get myself orange juice. But before I do anything, I realize there is a note on the fridge.

 _Hey kid, Krystal and I went to the beach for the day. Won't be back until the evening or even nighttime. We were going to ask you and Ally to come but we didn't wanna wake you, you guys looked too cute! And we didn't know if you guys would be up to it. Some party, right?_

 _Bye! Love ya :)_

Yep. That was Piper for you. She always loved to surf and she was always more of a tomboy than anything. She was pretty good at it, and she had done it since she was little when we took those yearly trips to California. "Piper went to the beach with Krystal." I say to Ally, leaving the note where it was and getting out orange juice.

She nods, and takes her glasses off and putting her hands in her face then looking back at me. "Orange juice?" I offer.

"Yeah," she nods slowly.

Getting another glass, I pour it in there, and take it to her. "Thanks," she said quietly. I kiss her cheek and take a seat across her.

After a moments of comfortable silence, I speak up. "That was a fun party," I say, trying to make conversation. Silence kills me, even if it's comfortable.

"It was, even though I can't remember half of it," she says.

"You don't want to. Everything was crazy; you were dancing on the table and you couldn't stop laughing. I mean everyone else was drunk, but you were the worse."

"So I was really that bad, huh?" she asked, taking another sip of her orange juice. I could see humor in her eyes, but she looked so tired. And I don't blame her for that. "Nah you were like any drunk person," I answer, smiling.

She doesn't return it though. But I see a look of amusement; as much I love that little look, I would love to see a world famous Ally Dawson smile. Those could brighten anyone's day, no matter how bad of a day they're having.

I begin to worry about Ally.

Will she be okay to go at the recording studio?

Maybe she should call in sick. I could take care of her.

"Ally," I start. She looks up at me. I take her empty cup of orange juice and put it in the sink. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright? You could always call in sick. I'm sure Jimmy will understand."

She shakes her head. Stubborn. That's her all right. "No no I think I'll be-" she cuts herself off. "Oh no..." she held her mouth and went into the bathroom. I listen to it, and when it doesn't stop, I run into the bathroom and hold her hair back.

Ally let more out. "It's okay," I rub her back, and I realize she just let go of her orange juice, and the aspirin pill too. She finishes, and flushes the toilet; then goes to the sink to wash her mouth. Poor Alls. She looks at herself in the mirror, breathing heavily and staring at herself. She was sweating, and she looked like she just wanted to die.

Her body wasn't used to the things that happened last night, and I'm starting to get the feeling it's not just from the alcohol. "Ally, you are staying in bed and I'm gonna take care of you," I say formally.

"But I wanna-"

"Nope," I shake my head, and get the thermometer.

"Aus-" before she can say the rest of my name, I stick it in her mouth, and she finally stays still for a few seconds.

"Yep," I say. "I knew it. You have a fever. 102."

She sighs. "I hate being sick. It makes me feel so weak and-"

I stop her rant by putting my finger on her lips. "Sh, don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you, sweetie. You're gonna be fine."

...

Ally's POV

Austin takes me home and calls Jimmy, and surprisingly, he says it's okay for me to stay home. I'm not surprised that he let me stay home, but that he let Austin take care of me.

How sweet is he? I have the most amazing boyfriend ever. If there were boyfriends awards he would deserve one.

"Can we watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure," Austin smiles, turning on my TV to Netflix. He hands me the controller, and I take it gratefully, and look through it.

"Hmm..." I continue my search. "What about Adam Sandler?" I ask Austin, looking at him.

"Anything you want," he smiled at me again, and my heart melted.

I look through his movies until I finally see my favorite. "Click," Austin says. "Good choice." I smile and I play the movie and we lay back down; him wrapping his warm arms around me and me leaning on his chest. It all felt so right and made me feel so safe.

No one else is home. Patrick is at school (I'm sure he loves that), and my dad is probably somewhere with Sidney. They told me they were going to Elope for their wedding. At first I thought they were kidding, but they are serious, and I'm surprised that they would. Even though I'm not too keen about my dad remarrying, I was kinda looking forward to being a brides maid. And when I'm getting married, I'm doing it the right way. It's all prospective I guess.

I must have dozed off for an hour and a half, cause when I woke up, the credits for the movie ran. I start to feel afraid when I don't see that I'm in Austin's arms. In fact, he's not even on the bed. Hmm...

Sitting up, I turn my Xbox off, and make my way out of my room. That's when I realize voices from the kitchen. I recognize Austin and Patrick right away; but there is another voice. It sounds familiar, strangely familiar. It was definitely female, and it sounded like a girl, not a woman.

Hazel!

"Hi sleepyhead!" Austin greets me as I walk more into the kitchen. He hugs me gently, and I giggle weakly. I like when he calls me sleepyhead. "You're just in time for your soup." My soup? I hope I can get it down with out, you know.

I nod, and sit down at the table next to Patrick and Hazel, who are doing their homework by the looks of it. "Hi there," is all I say. I try to be as friendly as I can without making it awkward. I keep on forgetting they aren't 7-year-old's anymore.

"Hi," Hazel said quietly. She had always came off a little shy; I guess that didn't change.

"How've you been?" I ask.

"I've been okay." She goes back to her homework, and she's tapping her pencil. She looks stuck. "Hazel-"

"Your soup." Austin sets the bowl of soup next to me, and it really does look good.

I thank him gently and stir it around with my spoon. Austin takes a seat next to me and looks at me. I can tell he's worried, but he doesn't say it. The way he looks at me with so much concern makes me wonder if I'm really worth all of his concern.

He still doesn't say anything, just looks at me. Finally, he pulls me in and crashes his lips onto mine. I push him away. Not because I don't like it, cause I do, but he might catch something. "Austin! I have a sore throat." I tell him, my voice coming out louder than I expected. "I don't want you to catch it," I finish quietly.

"I don't care about that," he says, looking at my eyes. "I care about you, Alls. I love you, and if I get sick, so be it. As long as I have you, I'm gonna be just fine."

I smile. "I love you too." I peck his lips, and go back to my soup.

 **Okay so that was a little ridiculous but I really needed to update. I think it was kinda cute but idk. What do you think?**


	7. Spaghetti, Moving, Owen, and Prince

No ones POV

Austin set his pillow on Piper's couch. _One more night sleeping on this couch, (that's seems to give me nightmares) and I'm out of here!_ he thought. And it was true.

Because he had just got his first big paycheck from Jimmy Starr. He and Ally had both gotten it. They had been working for Jimmy for a month now, and they had finally got done producing "Shine Your Way" just yesterday, when they got the check.

Their song hadn't been on the radio, but Austin hoped it would be. It'd be amazing to hear a song that the had been working on finally pay off. He just prayed everyone would like the song, and they would appreciate his and Ally's hard work, because it wasn't easy.

He and Ally found a little apartment not too far from their own homes, and they were going to live together. Soon he'd fall asleep with Ally every night, and hold her; and keep her safe.

"Hey kid!" Austin jumped out of his skin when he heard Piper's voice right in her ear. It was a loud whisper.

"God Piper you're gonna give me a heart-attack!" he whispered loudly. He was pretty sure Krystal was asleep.

She looked down at her feet, shuffling them into the soft carpet. "Sorry. Can you sleep with me?" She looked at him with such desperation, but he also saw admiration. "I'm gonna miss you living on my couch," she said quietly, but teasingly.

"Piper, I'm a grown man, I'm not sleeping with you."

Piper snorted and laughed. "Man," she put quotes around the word. Before Austin could say anything, she went on. "Pleeaassee Austin. When you move in with Ally you'll forget about me."

"Aww Piper, I would never forget about you." He stood up and kissed his sister's head, and wrapping her into a hug. "I love you Pips, and nothing will change that. And you're going to be a teacher, remember?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, feeling better.

"Okay, I'll sleep with you."

"Great!" she dragged him into her room excitedly, and he laughed a little.

He wasn't in Piper's room that often. Most of the time, she wouldn't even let him in. She had purple sheets, and her bed was made. She got on the left side and lay down. She patted right side for him.

Austin smiled, and climbed into warm, soft bed. It felt nice. "Beats sleeping on that crappy couch, right?" Piper asked putting her elbow up to face him, and he copied her actions.

"The couch isn't that bad, but yeah, it is comfortable," he smiled with a nod.

Piper lay back down and stared at the glowing stars on her wall. "Do you miss them?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Who?" Austin asked in confusion.

She turned to her side again to face them. "Mom and dad... and Ross?"

"Of course," he nodded immediately. "I though you knew that."

"I do. But you never talk about them anymore. It doesn't seem to be as important to you."

"Piper it's just... It's just too hard, okay?" He turned, facing his back to her. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to talk, because everything in his past started to come up when his sister asked that question. And how could she think he didn't care anymore? That made him a little upset.

"I know it is, but you never mention-"

He turned back to her, suddenly angry. "I don't mention it because of all of the pain will come back to me!"

"Austin stay calm-"

"I hate when people say that to me! I am calm!" he said a little louder. Now it was Piper's turn to face her back.

"Okay, okay..." she said quietly. "Brat," she muttered.

"You're the brat," he mumbled. Piper didn't say anything. _Maybe I am the brat,_ he thought, turning to his sister, who had her back turned, and she was breathing softly. He could tell she was awake, and she must have been confused as to why he got so mad.

"Piper, I... I'm sorry," he said softly. She turned back to him, and looked at him with her huge eyes.

"No I'm sorry, I should have pushed you so much. I just feel like you don't... I don't know."

"I do miss them. Nothing will change that. I've just learn to except that this is reality, and sometimes it's not exactly what you want. But sometimes reality isn't bad when you realize everything that makes the world beautiful. Because sometimes life can be beautiful. And sometimes something terrible can turn into something amazing."

Piper smiled. "How did you get so smart?"

"I grew up. It's what we all do," he said.

"This is true. We can't be young forever."

A silence filled the room for a few moments. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?"

"When Krystal has the baby, what will happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you help? Will she move out?" he asked curiously. These questions had wondered through his mind since he met Krystal.

Piper looked hesitant. "She told me she was going to move out when she has the baby," she said. That sounded like a good plan, but where would she go? Austin knew Krystal payed half of the rent working at Lincoln, and Piper was working half time at Sonic Boom so she could pay the other half. She just needed that job until she was working at Lincoln in a few short weeks. They started later than Patrick's school; they started in fall.

"Where?"

"U...Utah," she answered.

Austin frowned. She knew her and Krystal had become good friends. "Why doesn't she just stay here?" he asked. There was really no point in leaving Miami.

"She doesn't want to raise her child here. It's not safe," Piper explained. That was understandable, but Austin had lived there for basically all of his Senior year, and he never had no problems. And he was kinda looking forward to spending time with him or her. He liked kids, and he was kind of thinking he could become a father-figure to Krystal's child.

"Yeah but you live here, and I live here, and Ally-"

"Krystal is..." she searched for the right words. "I think she's scared," she said a little lower. "She's scared of the world, and she's terrified that one day Chase is going to escape jail and hurt her again. And he'll hurt the baby."

"I understand," was his only response. He tried his best to understand, cause he knew no matter how hard he tried, him, not ever Piper, could understand what Krystal has been through or how she was feeling. And if any of them could somehow live their life in her shoes, they would understand. But they couldn't do that.

Maybe it was best. And maybe it was beyond Austin's power to understand it.

"So," Piper changed the subject. "You excited to move in your new house?" She asked, finally smiling. That's what he liked. A serious Piper was sometimes strange. An excited one was what he liked best, because that's what he was used to.

"Of course, it's going to be amazing. I can't wait to move in with Ally, she's excited too."

"I'm sure she is, I mean she's moving in with you. You're awesome."

"Aww thanks Piper, that means a lot, I-"

"Sike!" she laughed. "Got ya!"

Austin scowled, and muttered, "Ally thinks I'm awesome."

"You know I love you Austy," she smirked.

"Yeah yeah," he sighed, then went back to his exited rant. "I can't believe we are moving in together." He sighed again, but this time with happiness. "And tomorrow when we get our boxes and put them in my car, I get to show off my guns." He sat up, and showed off his muscles to his sister.

"Yeah right," Piper teasingly got up and touched them. "Spaghetti arms." **(1)**

"Whatever, you just wanted to touch my arms," he teased, winking jokingly.

She snorted. "Touch your arms," she mocked. "No way spaghetti." Austin laughed, then Piper continued. "I think I found my newest nickname."

"You're kidding? That's a TERRIBLE nickname." His sister was always coming up with new nicknames. But he had to admit spaghetti was better than dummy or idiot. But if her learned anything from Piper's weird nicknames, it was to just go with it.

Piper laughed. "When you Piper Moon comes up with a new nickname, you're out of luck kid."

"Then I'm screwed," he said smiling.

She laughed again and looked at her clock. "It's 11:30, you should get some rest. Big day tomorrow. And I have work."

Austin nodded. "Goodnight Piper," he broke into a yawn and threw the covers up his body and his sister did the same. The last thing he remembered before drifting into sleep was a familiar, tired voice saying, "Goodnight spaghetti."

...

"Alright that's the last of the boxes," Ally said. "Thanks so much guys for helping us. We really appreciate it." She nodded towards Brooke and Trish. They had helped with their boxes and without them her and Austin would still be lifting up boxes. Well it wasn't as bad as actually moving with her family. That would have took a moving truck.

"No problem," Trish stepped up. "I told you a long time ago if you needed anything I would always be there." Ally smiled. She remembered all of that. Trish had been her best friend for so long, and their friendship meant so much.

Brooke and Austin had known each other for a long time as well, and they were still close like Ally and Trish. But at times Ally felt like she didn't exactly like her. No matter how hard Ally tried to deny or ignore it, she knew that she was, and had always been, a little jealous of Brooke. Everyone could see it. She just couldn't help herself. Human nature.

Gavin was Brooke's half-brother, and she and Austin only saw him a few times since they got back. He seemed nice, but he still seemed like he regretted everything; his eyes were begging for forgiveness. Ally got along with him, but she didn't trust him. He would often pull things such as getting on her personal space; no one could do that except Austin, which she scooted closer to when he did that.

"We should leave you guys alone. You got a lot of unpacking to do," Brooke told them. Now Brooke actually understood that her and Austin were together; she wouldn't do anything to piss Ally off. She wouldn't do what Gavin did. She kept her distance, and Ally respected that.

She knew that Brooke really liked Austin- in fact, she felt bad for her. She wasn't bad as a person and she would make a lucky guy happy one day...

...just not Austin.

"Are you sure? You guys can stay if you want," Austin said. Brooke and Trish both shook their heads.

"We're okay," Trish said, then walked out. But before she left, she looked at Ally. "I'll text you." She gave Ally a smile and Austin a friendly wink and exited the apartment.

Brooke stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Finally, she nodded to both of them. "See ya guys." She didn't smile, just exited the apartment with her head down.

Part of Ally wanted her to come back. She still didn't know Brooke very well, and she wanted to get to know her. "You okay?" Austin asked. "You haven't said anything in a while." He put one hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. It wasn't exactly a lie, she was really fine. She took a strand of her hear and started playing with it; suddenly interested in her shoes. "R-Really." She didn't meet his gaze.

"I know you're lying."

"Whaaaattt?" she asked nervously, her voice becoming high-pitched. "I'm not lying pft..." He gave her a strange look. "Okay here's the thing. I don't feel like Brooke likes me."

"What?" Austin asked immediately. "Why not?"

"I don't know... she really likes you, and I just feel bad. I feel like I got in the middle of you two"

"Hey," he whispered. "You didn't get in the middle of it. She's glad I found someone." _You sure about that? Didn't you see her face when she left?_ Ally thought, holding her tongue not wanted to say anything.

"Besides," he continued. "We are better friends. Now let's get started unpacking. We got a lot to do."

...

Ally woke up early the next morning. She couldn't sleep very well. The bed was comfortable and it was always comfortable in Austin's arms but she just didn't feel tired. She did yesterday after moving everything in and trips to the furniture store to get their couch and bed that took a few days to come in; also the refridgerator that didn't have that much food.

That was no problem with Ally, and if she learned anything through her life, it was that you needed to work with what you got. So, she got a skillet and looked through the refridgerator for anything breakfast material- and there was. She remembered going to get some food at the store.

She decided to write a note for Austin so he wouldn't be worried.

When Austin woke up, he read Ally's note that basically said she had gone to the store to get eggs and bacon. Austin sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was the TV from Ally's old room. He flipped through the channels, but there was nothing, so he just lay on the couch for awhile and waiting for his Alls to return.

After an hour, he was starting to get worried. He was sure nothing happened. What could happen?

Austin sat up when he heard the door unlock revealing Ally, but she wasn't alone. "Ow! Stop it, calm down. You're gonna meet daddy soon," she said laughing. Because believe it or not, there was a _dog_ right there, on a leash; but that wasn't all. Her left hand was occupied by a cage. And in there was a _bird._

"Ally," Austin asked seriously, standing up slowly like the way he was talking. She looked at him. "Who are your friends?"

She grinned. "This is-" she was about to say who the bird was, but before anything happened, the dog loosened his grip on the leash, throwing Ally off guard, causing her to drop the cage where the bird was. Also casuding her to hit the floor hard. It flew out and it went onto Austin's shoulders.

Now he had to admit, the bird was pretty cool. But he never saw himself getting a bird. But before he could react, the puppy threw himself on Austin, causing the bird to screech and fly away. "It's okay Owen!" Ally said, standing up from her fall. "Come to mama!" She held out her finger, and the bird flew on it. "Good boy."

Austin laughed a little as the puppy lucked his face. "Hi puppy," he cooed. He did want a dog growing up, but his family didn't have the space or money, but the whole family wanted one. "What's your name?"

"That's Price," she smiled, putting Owen back in his cage. "I named him after you cause you're my night in shining armor."

He smiled. "Thank you, princess," he winked, than continued. "Then where did Owen come from?"

"I always wanted a bird since I was little, and I wanted to name him Owen."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. He set Prince down and let him explore his new surroundings. "Where did you get them?"

"Petsmart, it was right by Walmart where I go the eggs; they're in the car so I should get them," she ran back down the elevator and went through the lobby and to the car for the eggs and bacon she bought. It didn't take her long before she was back.

"Ally, I don't mean to be mean"- he followed her into the kitchen where put the eggs and bacon. "but I didn't really expect any animals right now, I mean we just moved in, and I think-"

His voice was interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Ally said cheerfully and Austin sighed, following close behind.

The door opened to a blond women; she was fairly older than them- maybe in her late 30's. "Hi!" she greeted. "I heard people where moving in so I just wanted to stop by and bring you this homemade pasta. My family loves it!" The women seemed a little purky, but they could tell she might have been nervous.

"Oh yeah that looks amazing!" Ally said, taking the hot, big, plate that it was on. "Doesn't it Austin?" She turned to him, and he nodded. It really did look good, and it smelled good too. He only saw a glimpes of it cause that was the only part of it showing though the foil.

"Well I'm Mrs. Robinson but you can call me Hailey," she smiled at both of them.

"Nice to meet you Hailey," she set down the pasta on the table and came back to shake hands with her neighbor. "I'm Ally, and is is my boyfriend Austin."

"Nice to meet you," Austin gave her a smile and shook her hand.

"If there's anything you guys need just let me now, I live in 8D," she pointed to the door right across from them.

"Great!" Ally said happily. "Looks like you live right across from us."

Hailey nodded. "If you guys need anything I'll be right across the hall." She winked and went back into her apartment where her family was.

"She seems nice," Austin said.

Ally smiled and went back into the kitchen and opened the pasta. It was now 11:30 and it was time for lunch rather than breakfast. She took off the foil revealing the pasta. "Mm... that looks good," Ally said, then looked back at Austin. "Now what where you saying about Owen and Prince?"

He looked into those chocolate eyes, and he knew he didn't want to see them sad. He always wanted to see the sparkle. "Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Owen and Prince are family now, and they are just as much like us as we are like them. They are better."

 **Phew that took forever. Over 3,000 words. Yay! So today I went back to school so starting maybe... next week don't expect frequent updates. Sorry.**

 **1) I got that from when Austin first met Piper and she called him "spaghetti arms". That always made me laugh for some reason. Piper was cool and I think she should be in more episodes being Carrie's sister and everything. Not only that but I think she was the coolest at prom about Austin's feelings and she understood and always knew Austin had a thing for Ally.**

 **But anyway, in the new episode, Prince was adorable! So I thought of that idea soon after I watched it and yeah... I hope you liked the way that turned out :).**

 **And I also needed to update cause one of my guests, Brooklyn, asked me to update before they went on vacation so here you go :).**

 **Oh yeah one more thing: (Don't read if you have no interest in Switched at Birth!)**

 **So other SAB fans out there, who saw the promo for the continuation?! Ahhhh! It looks amazing and I'm so anxious to see what's going to happen it looked awesome!**

 **I was just wondering. Just mention it in your review or we can PM and we can gush about it!**

 **Sorry for this long authors note. Okay, that's it. I gotta go to bed. School in the morning :). Goodnight. Review!**


	8. Matchmaking And Housewarming Parties

**Hi. I'm so happy today is Friday. Long week of rules. Ugh. Any who, let's get on with the story :). I own nothing.**

"Ally," Austin laughed, barely even awake. "Stop it!" He laughed some more, then opened his eyes not to see Ally, but Prince laying on his belly and licking his face. "Eww! Gross!" Austin quickly sat up and went into the bathroom to wash his face and mouth off.

When he got back, he saw Ally sitting with her legs crossed and laughing hardly. "I-I t-told you," she giggled, trying to control her laughter. "He's a licker. Especially to wake people up." She stood up off of the bed and picked up Prince and he began to lick her face. "Hi baby," she cooed. "I love you, yes I do." She rubbed the puppy's back like she was taking care of a baby.

"You'll make a wonderful mommy one day." He almost didn't realize he said his thoughts out loud, because Ally thanked him.

"You'll too," she said, then awkwardly corrected herself. "I mean not mommy b-but daddy-"

"I get it," he smiled in amusement at her awkwardness. "So, how many do you want?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Go ahead. I won't judge."

She looked hesitant, as if she was afraid he wouldn't approve of her choice. "Eight!" she blurted out.

Austin's eyes widened in shock. _Eight... whoa..._ "Really?" he asked, making sure she wasn't joking.

"Really. I've always wanted a big family," she explained.

"Well, if that's what you want, that's what you're gonna get. I want you to have everything you deserve in life." He wrapped his arms around her, and thought about their future. They would definitely have to get a bigger house with more rooms.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be right back." Ally gave him a peck and grabbed her towel and housecoat, and exited the room with a skip in her step.

Eight kids. He couldn't stop thinking of it. _Focus on the present, Moon. Jeez you two like to get ahead of yourselves._ Austin decided the little voice in his head was right.

His phone buzzed, and he picked it up and realize he got a text from Piper:

 _I miss you!_ it read.

 ** _I miss you too_**

 _When are you gonna come over? I'm lonely! :,(_

 ** _Well you have Krystal, don't you?_**

 _She's asleep, and she hasn't been feeling too well the last few days._

 ** _Oh :(. Tell her I hope she gets better_**

 _Okay, will do. Can she come to the housewarming party?_ Austin almost forgot about that. He and Ally were going to have it tomorrow- which was a Saturday. And on Monday, Piper would start her teaching.

 _ **That'd probably be fine**_

 _Is Ally okay with it?_

 ** _She's in the shower but I'm sure it'll be fine with her :)_**

 _Well you should ask just in case when she gets out_

 ** _Sure._**

Austin almost forgot to tell his sister about Owen and Prince. This was only their third day here, and he hadn't talked to Piper since the first night in the apartment.

 ** _Oh yeah, so Ally decided to get a puppy. And a bird._**

 _OMG really? We always wanted a dog, remember?_

 ** _Yep._**

 _What are their names?_

 ** _The dog is Prince and the bird is Owen._**

 _Aww, your little babies ;)_

Austin laughed, then was about to text her back, but she had sent more for him to read:

 _Elliot texted me today..._ Austin scowled. Elliot and Piper had dated when she was in her Freshman year of college and when he was a Senior a few years back. He had dumped her; she didn't tell him the reason, if there was one. Unless... it was mutual. But she never told him if it was.

 ** _What did he say?_ :|**

 _He's not a bad guy Austin. We were on and off when you were gone._ She didn't tell him about THAT, and she wondered why Piper took him back. He read some more of the message. _The only reason we broke up was because he was afraid. And I can't blame him for that._

 _ **I know, but you just can't stand around waiting for him to make a commitment**_

 _I'm scared too_

 ** _Piper if you never need anything I'll always be here. You know that. I've always told you that_**

 _I know. And I'm here for you, dummy :)_

Austin smiled, then hesitantly typed. **_Do you love him?_**

It took a few minutes for her to reply. She was a quick typer. The question wasn't hard to answer. It was a yes or no, but that sometimes it depends who you're talking to.

He looked up as he saw Ally in her housecoat and her hair was wet and she was drying it with her towel.

"Who are you texting?" she asked, sitting down next to him and looking over his shoulder.

"Piper," he answered. "She wanted to ask you if Krystal can come to the housewarming party?"

Ally didn't hesitate. "Yes of course! She can invite anyone she wants," she smiled. "Okay, I'll tell her but first I need her to reply to me. It's important," he said.

"What is it?" He decided to just give her the phone so she could read it herself.

"Scroll to the top of the conversation." Ally nodded. Her expressions changed as she read it.

"Awww Piper is totally in love! That's why she's not answering because she knows you know and she's embarrassed!" Ally happily sighed. "I'm so happy right now. Love! I love love! And you know-"

"Ally," Austin gently interrupted her ramble. "You don't know if she's in love with him. She hasn't even replied yet."

"Oh please. I'm pretty sure she is. I'm a women, so I know how woman work. Jeez, guys are so slow." Austin looked at her, but she ignored his evil glare. "Anyway, if you invite Elliot, we can try to get them back together! It's full proof." She said excitedly.

Austin wasn't sure if getting in the middle of his sister's love life was one of her best ideas. But he knew it then end his girlfriend just wanted Piper to be happy, and he didn't see any harm in it. She was only trying to help, and maybe Piper really did love Elliot, and she just needed a little push.

...

It was the night of the housewarming party and Ally was starting to get nervous. She hoped everyone would come. The party started at 6:30, and by 6:00, with Austin's help, everything was starting to look good. Snacks where in the bowls and there wasn't a speck of dirt to be found on the floor.

"Prince come here baby dinner time!" Ally called the puppy and shook the puppy chow and little Prince came racing in and barking. The bag was a little heavy.

"Here Alls, I got it, you go feed Owen." Austin took the bag out of her reach so he could pour the food into the bowl evenly without making a mess.

"Thanks," she said quickly, getting Owen's birdseed and placing it in his little bowl. The birdseed was lighter, and easier for Ally to pour. She put the little bowl in Owen's cage. "There you go pretty birdy," she petted his yellow neck, and he seemed to like it. She put her hand down and let the bird eat. "Good boy."

Ally raced back into the kitchen where Austin was. She took a seat next to him. "You're looking tired Aus," she said, playing with his blond locks and then going down to his hands, and she played with his fingers, and he smiled at her.

"A little I guess, but let's just get through the night," he said. "Oh I forgot," he reached into his pocket and opened up a folded piece of paper. "Here the list of people you wanted."

"Oh, good! Now let's see what we have..." she went over the people they invited. The list was neat and organized.

 **Housewarming Party Guests**

 **Lester**

 **Patrick**

 **Sidney**

 **Piper**

 **Krystal**

 **Brooke**

 **Gavin**

 **Elliot**

 **Trish**

 **Dez**

 **Carrie**

 **Penny**

"Looks good," Ally commented, happy they had convinced Elliot to come, but Piper never answered Austin's question.

"Are you okay that I invited Gavin?" he asked nervously.

"It's fine," she gave him a reassuring smile that he didn't buy at all. "Really. What could happen?"

"You're right. But if he makes one move on you, he's gone," Austin said seriously.

Ally always loved how protective he was. He cared about everyone. Even people like Gavin that had brought him down.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Austin stood up, half hoping it was one of their first guests, but it was the pizza man. They had ordered pizza as well: four boxes to be exact. Two were cheese and two were pepperoni.

"$17.79," the man said.

"Oh, uh," he dug into his pockets and found his wallet and grabbed a $20. "Keep the change." The man handed him the pizza and he thanked him.

"Have a good one," the man said; Austin nodded and closed to door with one hand and put his other on the bottom once the door was closed.

The bottom was starting to burn, so he set the pizza on the table and sat back down. They waited about another twenty minutes, and that's when people started coming. Most of them came in groups. Piper was followed by Krystal and Elliot; Trish was followed by Dez and Carrie; Brooke was just with Gavin; and Lester, Patrick, and Sidney got there at the same time. Penny was the only one to com by herself.

Everyone was now there, and Austin and Ally showed them their home.

Ally secretly knew that Lester still wasn't 100% sure about her moving in with Austin, but she told him like many times before that there were boundaries between her and Austin when it came to living together and sleeping in the same bed. He knew that, but it was human nature to worry.

There were only two rooms in the apartment, and if someone spent the night, they would either go in the guest room or sleep on the couch.

The living room was the first thing one would see when they walked in; it was very roomy and then there was the kitchen on the left of it and near the kitchen was the washer and dryer, and their was a bathroom in the middle of the two rooms.

The rest of the time everyone just talked and laughed. The pizza was gobbled up quickly.

Prince was hiding underneath Austin and Ally's bed, but eventually came out and seemed to like everyone, and they liked him.

Now it was time for Ally's plan to start moving along. "So, Elliot," Ally started, and he looked over at her. "Don't you think Piper's eyes sparkle in the light?" Austin looked at her with an are-you-serious? look.

Piper was just red now, and Elliot looked at her. "I do. They are beautiful," he said, side-hugging her, and she smiled.

"How about I make you guys a Housewarming party smoothie?"

"Sure! I love smoothies! Especially strawberry," Piper and Elliot said at the same time, and Piper looked down at her feet with a smile; and Elliot laughed a little.

Ally smiled. "Awe look at you two. You guys have so much in common!" she exclaimed, maybe a little to energetically. She cut up the strawberries and put them in the blinder.

Austin came to join her, and whispered in her ear, "Let them come to each other. You can't force them. Piper doesn't like being forced into something. She never has. She wants things to go her speed."

"They just need a little push."

"Please understand Alls, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying."

"Okay," she said a little more harsh than meant to, then poured the smoothie into one cup; she placed it in the middle of Piper and Elliot.

"Where's the second one?" Elliot asked. Ally didn't say anything, just pulled out two bendy-straws and put them both gently into the one smoothie- even bending them.

"Enjoy," she said smiling. Before they could question it, she left the kitchen and entered the living room where everyone was talking. Some people where on the couch, and Krystal and Trish where sitting on them. Dez, Carrie, Patrick, Brooke, and Gavin where sitting on the floor. And Lester and Sidney where on the couch. Penny was there two. Ally could tell it was awkward between _those_ three.

"There she is!" Lester said.

"Hi dad," she greeted. "How have you been?"

"Good," he said, then his eyes widened. "Oh, Ally, I heard your song on the radio on the way here!"

"Really?" Ally's eyes lite up, and she saw Austin come out of the bathroom. "Did you hear that Austin?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Our song is on the radio!" They screamed with happiness and took each others hands and started jumping up in down.

Everyone watched them and everyone wished them congratulations.

Austin went into the kitchen to see if Piper heard the good news, but she had her own excitement and joy to deal with, because her and Elliot were on the table laughing and talking between kisses. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, and she giggled.

"I love you more."

Austin smiled. That answered his question. Piper had gotten her happily ever after, and he hoped it stayed that way, because she deserved it.

 **Haha, matchmaking. Hence the title for this chapter :). I actually think if you put Piper and Elliot (or maybe Gavin) together they'd be really cute!**

 **Question: Should Krystal have a girl or a boy?**

 **Review thanks.**


	9. When We Have Faith, Scars Somehow Fade

**Yay 41 reviews! 9 more till 50; we can do it :). Warning: This chapter (mostly towards the end) is really sad. Now read!**

People were starting to clear out by 8, and only Brooke, and Gavin remained. "So, when are you two gonna start having kids?" Brooke asked, and her eyes were calm and there was humor in them.

Ally turned red and scooted closer to Austin, who had his arm draped around her shoulders, and she was leaning on his shoulder. "Well," Austin started. "That won't be until awhile, and nothing is happening until we get married."

"Do you really believe you are gonna last that long?" Gavin asked, and Brooke gave him a warning glance, but he ignored it. "I mean seriously, we're still young and dumb. It's not like you're going to last forever. You guys might as well go to the animal shelter and get yourself a cat. That'll be the first of many."

Brooke gave him the meanest look, and she step on his foot, and he grunted with pain, and his sister just looked at him innocently. _"Stop,"_ she mouthed.

"What's your deal Gavin?" Austin asked, trying to control his anger.

"You are!" he answered loudly with no hesitation.

"What did I do to you that was so bad?" Austin's voice raised, and it was now desperate. "I invited you here so we could get along and start to be friends!"

"Austin, it's okay-" she put her hand on his arm, but he swotted it away, more harsh then he meant to. It was out of anger, not for her of course.

"It's not!" he yelled, standing up. "I wanna know why you hate me so much. You didn't hate me when we were kids! Ever since I moved to Miami you've treated me like you treated Ally everyday, and I'm sick of it."

Gavin stood up now. "Maybe I'm sick of you being around Ally all the time!"

Ally shifted uncomfortably.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Aww look at you trying to act like a good boyfriend," he smirked.

"Don't talk to Austin that way!" Brooke stood up to tackle him, but he pushed her hardly and she landed on the couch. She looked up at him with terrified eyes. Ally a similar expression.

Gavin and Austin's faces where now only about an inch away from each other. "You have so much problems!" Austin yelled. "And yet, I invited you here cause I wanted to give you a chance. Nothing has changed since the day you apologized before graduation." He whispered harshly in his face.

Gavin was about to throw a punch, but Austin ducked, and punched his stomach. He fell on the floor and held it in pain. "Austin!" Ally shouted, pushing him. "Stop!"

"Why should I?" he said. He was so angry. Why couldn't everyone just get along?

She didn't say anything else, just dragged him by the ear into the kitchen. "Ow!"

"We'll be back."

"What the hell!?" Brooke whispered harshly, and Gavin looked at her, still on the ground. "Get up!" She harshly pulled him up. "Austin and Ally are nice enough to invite you in their home and all you can do is make them feel like trash!"

"Oh please Brooke," he sneered. "True love isn't real!" Anyone knew by the way his voice was cracking when he finished the sentence, he was saying it out of a broken heart, and when a heart broke sometimes it never healed, but sometimes it does, but you never forget it. Gavin's didn't heal since he was 5, when his father started drinking and abusing him. Ally Dawson was his last drop of happiness, and her being with Austin didn't ease his pain.

"That's where you're wrong," she shook her head. "They are good people who love each other. And I know they're gonna last."

"That's where _you're_ wrong. Love doesn't last. I know that, and you know that. You are just pretending for Austin's sake. If it wasn't for Ally, you would have been with your precious Austin," he whispered in her ear. "And God Forbid you tell him how you truly feel."

"What about you?" she asked. "You've liked Ally ever since you moved to Miami in like seventh grade. At least I treat Austin like he's a person and not a piece of trash." She shot back.

Gavin winced. When he didn't say anything, she went on. "Yes, I did like Austin- maybe even loved him- but at least we're still good friends and he'd never do anything to hurt me."

"But he did hurt you! He broke your heart in half."

"I know," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "But I only loved Austin too much," she admitted, "and that's why it hurt so much. Sometimes letting go can be hard, but sometimes it's easier to rather than holding n, and it hurts less. Gavin, you need to let Ally go," she whispered. "Just like I did with Austin."

He looked at her, and finally, he realized she was right. Holding on could sometimes be harder than letting go.

Brooke and Gavin didn't see eye-to-eye on things, but this, this was something they agreed on.

"We're back," Ally said entering the living room with Austin following, and when she wasn't looking, he would stick his tongue out. She was still upset with him. Punching Gavin may have been wrong, but Austin did it for the right reasons.

His funny looks mad Brooke let out a chuckle against her will. "What's so funny?" Ally asked, then looking at Austin who immediately looked away like he wasn't doing anything.

"Austin, Ally," Gavin stood up. "I'm really sorry I ruined your guy's nights. I let my anger get the better of me, and I still need a lot of help before I can get better. Ally, I set you free, and Austin," he looked at him. "Take care of her. You are the best one for the job. I don't deserve her. You do."

Austin nodded. "Okay," he whispered. They just shook hands, and Gavin nodded to Ally, and she nodded back with a small smile.

Brooke stood up, and looked at Ally. "Take care of him, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled. They weren't afraid to hug, and Ally had come to like Brooke.

"You want a ride home?" Austin offered Brooke.

"Nah Gavin is gonna drive me. We'll see you guys-" her voice was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I got it," Austin said, opening it to a familiar blond girl with brown eyes. She was Mrs. Robinson's daughter. "Oh, hi Jeanette." He greeted, "What's up?"

Jeanette was holding a basket full of clothes. "I don't mean to bother you, but our washer and dryer are acting out. My mom asked if maybe you guys would..." she trailed off, looking at Gavin, who was looking at her. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Gavin," Austin said. Gavin just stood there dumbfounded.

"Gavin," Brooke nudged him. He was just staring, and it was obvious what had come over him. "Gavin!" She nudged him again, and he shook himself.

"O-O-Oh y-y-yeah t-that's me!" he stuttered. _Wow,_ Austin thought, _And I thought **I** stuttered a lot when I first met Ally. _

"I'm Brooke, a friend of Austin and Ally's." She looked at her, than back at Gavin.

Jeanette smiled, and for the first time, Gavin smiled a real smile in a while. "So the laundry room is over here," Ally said, leading the blond girl to the right room.

"I got the basket!" Gavin ran up and grabbed it from her.

"Oh that's okay," she said shyly.

"No a girl like you shouldn't be carrying a lot."

"What a gentleman. You usually don't see those much," Jeanette whispered in Ally's ear, and she nodded. The three went to the washer and Ally explained exactly how to do it; it might have been different from her washer.

Ally left her to do her laundry, and Gavin stayed a few seconds. He had never seen someone with such beauty and grace other than Ally, and he felt something strange come over him. It was such a weird feeling, but that wasn't a bad thing. It's as if his broken heart had vanished. Was it... love at first sight?

 _No way!_

He excited the room and saw all three of them looking at him. "What?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing, nothing..." was the only response by all of them.

...

Later that night, Ally was writing in her songbook and Austin was just laying there next to her. "That was a fun housewarming party, don't you think?"

"Minus the fireworks, yes." She didn't even turn to look at him, she just continued writing.

Austin sighed. "You're still mad?" he guessed, and she stopped writing.

"No," she closed her book. "It just frustrates me that we can't all just get along without someone getting physically or mentally hurt. It's just annoying."

He frowned and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Alls. I don't mean to. I just get mad..."

"Austin," she said seriously. "I know Gavin can be kind of a pain in the rear sometimes, but he comes around."

"How does he come around?! He was even lucky I invited him!"

Ally just placed her finger on his chest, causing him to fall silent, and he looked at her. "Your temper. You need to calm your self honey. It's gonna kill you someday. And I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"I know," he sighed.

"You need to learn to use your words. Violence isn't the answer," she said quietly.

"I know," he said for the second time.

"I'm serious Austin."

"I know. Gavin has anger issues; he's always had them. But that's not what I have."

"What do you have thrn?" she asked gently, not taking her eyes off of him.

He looked hesitant. "Depression," he answered. Ally always knew Austin had been sad. But she never knew it was that bad.

"How long?" she asked, starting to tear up.

"I was 10 when it happened. It was a sadness that I could never escape. When I was 13, I thought about how it would be life if I wasn't alive. I though I'd be happier." Ally stared in horror. "I thought about suicide. And the more I thought about it, the more depressed I got.

I started cutting my wrists, and no one knew for a year. I constantly wore sleeves. One day, my dad found scars on my wrist. Than my mom put me in the Mental Hospital. I feel like they thought I was crazy. But I was there for two weeks, and they just wanted to help me.

When my Freshman year came along, I was happier. But three years later... I feel back into it. Depression doesn't go away. It never will. And there's nothing you can do but be here."

"Oh my God Austin!" she started crying hard now. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She pulled him into a hug, and he rubbed her back.

"Don't cry," he soothed. "The worst part is over." She pulled away and stared at her other half. "You're just living with a complicated man, Alls. I hope you know that."

"I'm okay with that," she touched his face and ran her thumb up and down his cheek. She even smiled.

"Never do this Ally." He lifted up his sleeve that revealed his scars, and she squeaked. "Trust me. It doesn't help. If you are feeling sad, come to me."

"Okay." Her voice came out weak and frail. She looked down at his arm for permission to touch it.

"Go ahead," he said. "It won't hurt. Not anymore." She rubbed her hands up and down the scars, and she felt more tears rolling down her cheeks.

She put her hand down. _How did I not notice the scars before? Stupid, stupid Dawson._

"How long as it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since you... you know."

He thought back. "The day you left Miami for MUNY," he said truthfully.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry Austin," she fell into his chest. "I shouldn't have caused you so much pain. I'm sorry..." she tugged on his shirt and tears fell on it.

"Stop saying that," he whispered, stroking her brunette hair and kissing her head. "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame anyone. It was my choice. But I swear that's the last time I'm doing it. I promise." He hugged her some more, and she still cried.

He hated seeing her cry. It made him want to cry. And he caused Ally pain. He never should have told her. He caused her emotional pain, which at times was sometimes worse than physical pain.

"I-I'm s-still sorry," she said, looking up and him and he wiped her tears.

"You are going to be fine, and as long I'm with you I am too."

"I know I can do anything with you by my side." She took his hand and they lay back down and he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you a going to get better, and you know why?"

"Why?" he asked, feeling a smile appear on his lips.

"Because I have faith in Him."

"I do too," he kissed her cheek. "I always will."

"God is never gone," she said.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Ally started to drift into sleep. She was tired from crying so much. And that night she realized that Austin was fighting a battle his whole life that she never knew about until now, and it changed her way of thinking. And she now knew, that Austin Monica Moon -her first and only love- was more broken, and more scarred than she ever knew.

But the most important thing was faith. Faith in Jesus. And faith that everything was okay. _God knows what he's doing, he's watching us right now, and we are going to be fine._

 **Sad, I know. If you haven't realized Austin is more of an OOC character in these stories.**

 **I was really in the zone when I wrote this.**

 **Hope you liked it even if it was sad. I would say it's kinda bittersweet but that's just me :).**

 **What do you think of Jeanette and Gavin? *Wink wink* ;)**

 **Anyways, just wanted to say if you are feeling sad or depressed, just try to focus on the positive things and how you can get better. You are worth it. Things will get better. God loves you. He's always watching. You don't have to go to church or pray every single night to know he's there. He was never gone. As long as you have faith in him, you are going to be alright.**

 **Love you guys XOXOXOXO**


	10. The Least She Could Do

Austin woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He followed his nose and found himself in the kitchen where Ally was making breakfast. Owen was on her shoulders, and she looked focused on the pancakes she was cooking.

He realized she didn't even see him walk in, so he tiptoed to her, and got up behind her. "BOO!"

She screamed, causing Owen to squeak. Ally started to curse as Owen flew all over the place, and Prince started barking. "God Austin you little..." he decided not to listen the the rest of her rant, because all it'd be was yelling and cursing. She never usually was like this. Austin started to regret causing all of this.

Prince continued to bark, and Ally screamed "shut up" as loud as she could, and that quieted him down. "Jeez Ally what is your problem? He's just a puppy. He doesn't know any better."

Ally was quiet now, and she put Owen back in his cage and put the rest of the pancakes on the plate that it was on. She didn't have to do anything with the eggs and bacon, because they were already done.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I just hate when people sneak up on me. It scares the hell out of me. You know that."

"No I'm sorry Alls, it was wrong of me. I just didn't know you would respond that way."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I still love you." She whispered, kissing him and pulling him into her embrace. He smiled and returned to hug, resting his chin on her head.

She pulled away from the hug and opened her mouth to speak. "It's just what happened last night I just..." she swallowed, taking her back to it. Everything that he went through was overwhelming. His scars... those caused Ally to tear up just looking at them.

"That doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does. When you are sad, I'm sad. So I wanted to make you a nice breakfast. I thought it was the least I could do," she explained.

"Listen I love what you're trying to do. Yes, I have depression, I'll always have depression, but I just don't feel sad right now. And I want it to stay like that. And if I'm feeling sad, I know I can trust you." He did love the effort, and he would take pancakes any day.

"Now promise me something," Austin continued.

"Anything," she whispered.

He took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Don't lose your faith and I won't lose mine. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. There was a tear rolling down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it. Austin didn't seem to notice. "Let's eat!" Ally went to the pancakes first and Austin followed close behind her and she get two off of the plate and went to the bacon. Austin got three and went to the eggs and passed Ally who was getting the eggs now and he was getting the bacon.

"Do we have syrup?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep. In the cobert."

"Thanks," he said as he went into the cobert and got the syrup and poured some on his pancakes. "Want any?" He asked Ally before he put it away.

"Sure," she smiled, grabbing it from him and thanking him; then pouring it until there was just as much as she wanted.

"I got it," he said as she handed it back to him and he put it in the cobert.

They both sat down on the table and eat quietly. Austin realized Prince was begging for the bacon, so Austin gave him a small piece of his and quietly whispered "shhh". He was surprised Ally didn't notice, because she began to speak. "So," Ally started. "There's something I've been meaning to ask."

Austin looked up from his plate. "Yeah?"

"When did you meet Gavin?"

He thought back to it. "At... at the hospital..." he trailed off, not meeting her gaze. He didn't want to talk about his two-week visit there, but Ally asked. "Gavin was very suicidal, and he's was more scarred than me, Alls. He's just been through a lot." He finally met her gaze.

She looked down at her plate. "Oh," she said quickly. "When did you meet Brooke?"

"We were in kindergarten," he smiled at the memory. "On the first day."

"She must be really special."

"Of course she is. She saved my life."

Ally nodded slowly and took another bite of her eggs. "So you attempted," her voice started to shake.

He nodded slowly, and his eyes looked so pained with memory. "No one was home; I was 10... and I tried an overdose. But if it wasn't for Brooke coming in and stopping me, I wouldn't be here."

 _Thank you Brooke. Without you my Austin wouldn't be here,_ Ally thought. A world without her Austin wouldn't be a happy world to live in. He made everything better. She had thought about cutting her wrists for a long time, ever since she had been bullied. But Austin was fearless about it. And he did it. But he wasn't dead.

The fact that he was only 10 made Ally want to cry. "I-"

"Don't say anything," he whispered. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but that didn't stop her from being curious. It was human nature to be curious. "Things are different now. This is just reality. I can't change the past, but when we just take it a day at a time, we're gonna be okay." He gave her a reassuring smile.

That didn't stop Ally from worrying. She loved him, and she hated seeing the people he loved in pain. But he was right about one thing- this was reality. "I know. Just don't leave me alone in it."

"I won't. I promise."

"So do you think Gavin likes Jeanette?" Austin asked, breaking down the wall of silence.

Ally smiled. "I don't think. I know," she smirked. "Did you see how much he stuttered? It was adorable!"

"I noticed that," he replied. "As long as I've known him, he's never believed in true love. Even if he really liked you. He didn't believe that love was real because of the way his dad treats him. And he was turned down by several girls."

She frowned. Even if Gavin was a pain, everyone deserved a little love. "I have a feeling Jeanette is going to be different," she said.

"Yeah I hope so. Gavin doesn't exactly know how to communicate his feelings very well though." Ally knew exactly what he was saying.

"I just hope he treats her well, and she likes him back. That's all." Austin shrugged, then went back to his pancakes.

 **Sorry that this is really short but I just wanted to say something to one of my guest:**

 **Brooklyn- You are not annoying me. If you were, I would have told you to stop a long time ago. All your reviews make me feel so amazing and I smile so hard like an idiot. That counts for all reviews. And Brooklyn, you have no idea how happy you make me when you tell me that I'm amazing. It gives me hope that I really am when I sometimes doubt myself and think I'm doing something wrong or stupid. So thanks so much you really don't have a clue how much you keep me going and I never knew you existed until this story so thanks for putting yourself out there. Oh, and also thanks for giving me my 50th review, that meant a lot to me and it was sweet :). So keep doing what you're doing, you're fine :).**

 **That was really long... lol.**

 **This is just one of those short and sweet (yet pointless) chapters that I just like to add. Kinda lost inspiration cause it wasn't as good as I thought it would be but oh well.**

 **Review!**


	11. The Call And The Dull Room

**I really wanted to write another chapter for this. I've been having writers block with like all of my stories including this one. Because I feel so horrible when I give small and pointless chapters. It makes me feel bad, and that I've could have done better. I'm so lucky to have you guys! Like I've said a million times you have no idea how much I appreciate you guys listening to what I have to say and you reading and reviewing makes my heart happy.**

 **Also, I admit, I get a little jealous when I see stories with over 1,000 reviews. That's always been a goal of mine. But I'm not sure if that'll happen. Not all things we wish for can come true but that's okay. I'm happy with the reviewers I get :).**

 **While other my age are getting into stupid middle school relationships that don't last, I'm here writing FanFiction, which is what I'd prefer over dating any day :).**

 **So I hope you like this chapter and I own nothing.**

It was finally Friday, and Austin and Ally had a long week. They had recorded demos of their new songs which took a while.

Piper had a long week as well. Her first week of teaching went pretty great. Her students were well behaved and of course, there was always some of the kids you needed to keep an eye on. But Piper tried her best to be the good one and she treated her students fairly, but it was hard when one of them wasn't listening.

Ally clasped on the bed and closed her eyes. The shower was running, and she remembered Austin saying that he was taking one. But she was too tired to remember. She felt herself drifting into sleep, slowly but surely. But her peace ended when she felt something on her belly.

Prince was on top of her, licking her face. Ally was mad at all, she just laughed and sat up, causing Prince to get up and jump around on the bed and wag his tail; along with barking and whining.

"You want food? Is that what you want?" Ally cooed and the puppy led her too the kitchen. She rose up off the bed and entered the kitchen and opened the bottom cobert to where his puppy chow was. Prince barked and ran in a circle.

Ally made her way to his bowl along with water. "My Prince loves his water," she smiled as she went back in the room. But that wasn't until she saw Owen in his cage, and his little bowl was empty. So she went back into the kitchen and fed Owen his birdseed.

She was about to go in her room, but she looked at the guest room, which had a new bed they had bought and was just delivered today. They had gotten blue sheets and covers for the bed. Across from the bed was her keyboard that was there when they first moved over a week ago. She got that piano for her 15th birthday. Austin's acustic guitar was there near the bed. And their was her maracas there. She loved those and had them since she was 5. And finally, there was a poster of one Austin's favorite bands, Boynado. **(1)**

Dez had introduced them to him, and now he was a crazy fanboy about them. Ally rolled her eyes. _Thank you Dez, thank you,_ she thought sarcastically.

The room did look nice, but it was a little dull. The walls were just plan white, and there was nothing that stood out about it.

Ally made her way into the room, and sat down on the bench. She looked at her opened songbook and picked it up and opened it.

No songs came to her mind. She just stared at the blank page. "What are you doing in here, Alls? It's a little late to be writing songs, don't you think?" Austin's voice entered the room. His hair was wet, and he was now dressed in his pajamas which was a te-shirt and his boxer shorts.

"I know," she closed her book. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He took a seat on the piano bench.

"Well..." she didn't know where to start or how to say what she wanted to say. "I was just thinking-" she cut herself off and restarted her sentence. Austin was already looking confused. "Do you think this room looks... kinda dull? As in like color?"

Austin thought for a moment. "A little. Are you suggesting we should paint it? I bet it'll took great!" he smiled. She didn't even think of that. She just was thinking of ways to make it look less dull, but painting it sounded like a good idea. "What color do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe like a baby blue or maybe a light orange?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah! That'd be great!"

She smiled. "You smell good," she said.

"Well yeah, I just got out of the shower," he laughed. "But thanks." He winked at her and broke into the yawn.

"Tired?" she smirked, raising her eyebrow. He nodded. Ally suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. She didn't want to go to sleep, but she knew that if she just closed her eyes and tried to that she would. And in the arms of the love of her life it was easy.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

He got on his feet and offered his hand, which she gladly excepted, and they exited the guest room and entered theirs. Ally quickly got her pajamas on and crawled into bed, where Austin was waiting for her. "Goodnight Aus, I love you," she whispered, snuggling into his loving arms.

"Goodnight Alls, love you too."

With her forehead touching his, that was the last thing she heard before she finally found sleep.

...

Austin woke up with a jolt. Something didn't seem right.

It may have sounded stupid, but it felt as if something was calling him. He didn't know what- or who- but he knew there was something he needed to do. And that feeling scared him.

He had another terrifying dream last night. This time Ally was in it, and they were both on a huge building. She was crying, and begging him not to jump. He didn't want to see her cry, but he got closer to the edge, and he jumped. Ally screamed his name and more tears filled her eyes. But it was too late. He already jumped off.

He reached for Ally, but she wasn't there. At first he was startled, but he heard the sound of the TV on.

He threw the covers off of him and entered the living room where she was. Her hair was damp, indicating that she had just taken a shower, and her classes were on and she was on her phone, not paying any attention to the commercials.

Austin gently took a seat down on the couch. He learned his lesson about scaring her. "Hi," he said quietly.

She smiled, and locked her phone. "Hi sleepyhead, I went to get donuts then came back here and took a shower. You can have some, I got a dozen."

"Thanks." His stomach started to growl and he made his way into the kitchen and got a chocolate donut with sprinkles. His favorite.

Putting his donut on a napkin, he came back into the living room where Ally was flipping through the channels. They had finally gotten cable, and there was so much more channels. They also had Netflix on the Xbox, which was used often.

Ally eventually turned the TV off. "There's nothing to watch."

"Oh well," Austin shrugged, then remembered about the room. "Hey, what about the room? Still wanna paint it? That'll give us something to do." He did want to do it, but he also wanted to get his mind off of the call, and the dream...

 _Maybe you should just tell her, idiot. She loves you, she's not gonna judge you. If anything, she'll be there for you._

 _Yeah but I don't wanna see her be worried. She's already worried enough about me over something that happened over my past, do you really think that's a good idea?_ he argued once again with the voice in his head that always seemed to have a second opinion.

 _It's your choice, not mine, but if I were you I'd tell her._

"Yeah!" Ally brightened. "How about we get like a bright orange for the room?" she suggested.

"Whatever you want," he gave her a gentle nod. "How about I get the paints, you stay here."

"But I wanna-"

He shushed her lips with his finger. "You deserve to relax. You've worked so hard over the past week."

"So have you."

"I know. But I want you to relax while you can, okay?" He did want his girlfriend to relax, but in a way he also wanted to be alone. He wanted to escape the world around him that seemed to be turning against him. There was first the dreams he couldn't understand then there was the call that made him even more confused.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay. Be safe!" she called as he grabbed the keys and went out the door and down the elevator.

...

It had been about a half an hour, and Austin hadn't returned yet. Ally stayed the same place she was left, and she didn't know what else to do. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. She had gotten up early.

She thought about Austin. Why didn't she want him to go with her?

He seemed a little off today.

The door suddenly swung open to Austin carrying two pints of paint and there where a few brushes in the bag he was carrying with one shoulder. "A little help," he squeaked.

"Oh! Sorry!" She raced to his side and got one of the paints and he sighed in relief.

She took them to the guest room and set it down on the soft carpet, Austin copying her action. He wiped sweat off of his forehead and looked at Ally. "Where should we start?"

"Well first we gotta take everything out of the room."

"Aw man," he whined. "But we just got everything in. Then that means we have to take my Boynado poster down. IT'S A BOYNA-"

"Don't sing it," she snapped, and he frowned.

There was a knock at the door. "I got it," Austin said, running to the door and opening it to Jeanette; she was holding the same laundry basket. "Laundry again?" he asked gently.

The blond nodded. "Yep, how did you guess?" she smirked, and he invited her in.

"Who is it?" Ally squinted her eyes. Her glasses were off.

"Jeanette," Austin answered, and Ally smiled to herself. Suddenly, her brain hatched an idea.

She followed them into the room. "Hey, Jeanette, are you busy? You know, besides college and everything?" Jeanette was going to college to be a doctor, and she had told them she was close to getting kicked out of the house. This was her last year, and she made a deal with her mother that if she was going to live under her roof, than she would need to work. So she was holding down a job and taking online classes.

Austin looked at her questionally. She mouthed _"I got this"_ and turned her attention back to Jeanette. "Nope, I always have off on Saturdays. Why?" she asked.

"Well, Austin and I are painting our guest room, we could use some help. And we were thinking of calling Gavin to see if he can help." Ally noticed Jeanette's cheeks turning pink at the mention of Gavin's name. "It'll help you guys get to know each other a little better."

"Sure! I would love to get to know him more. I mean who wouldn't? He's cute, nice and-" she blushed again and played with her fingers. "I mean yeah, whatever." She pretended like she didn't care, but they both knew she did.

They gave her a smirk and she went back to her laundry.

 **This chapter is... I don't know. It's not my bests but at least it's longer. But I feel like I add too many subplots and I'm worried I'll forget about them, but I hope I won't cause that would suck and everyone would wonder why I never mentioned it again.**

 **Considering I've lost inspiration, I'm surprised I could even write this. I hope you guys aren't disappointed because that's the last thing I wanna do.**

 **1- Hahaha I'm sorry I had to! XD**

 **Until next time :).**


	12. Love Changes Us

Austin, Ally, Gavin, and Jeanette had finally finished the first wall by lunch time, which was the wall where the bed usually was. "Can we break for lunch?" Jeanette asked. Everyone could tell she was a little tired. They all were.

"Of course," Austin answered, leading his friends into the kitchen and pulling ham and cheese out of the fridge and setting it on the island. Ally got the bread off of the counter and set it down where the cheese and ham was.

"It's all we have right now, we need to go shopping soon," Ally explained, embarrassed that she didn't have a lot to offer.

"It's okay, sandwiches are great!" Jeanette smiled and got the ham, and she felt a hand on hers and she winced, blushing realizing that her and Gavin wanted the same thing.

"S-Sorry," Gavin stuttered, red. "I'll-I'll get the cheese." He tried to smile, but he knew he was blowing it. Despite the spark that he felt when their hands touched, he still refused to believe in love, or even that he had a small crush on the blond girl.

She laughed nervously and he went in for two pieces of cheese and grabbed the bread, then going back to the ham, realizing Jeanette was now getting the cheese. He reset the cheese and put it on the top of the ham. "Do you have mustard?" he asked.

"Hmm..." Austin went through the coberts and finally found it. "Catch," he tossed the bottle to Gavin, and he caught it.

"Good catch," Jeanette smiled.

"Er... really? T-Thanks," he smiled back and poured the mustard on this sandwich.

"No no no," Jeanette took the bottle. "Like this." She put the mustard face down on her sandwich and drew a smiley-face. "THAT'S how you do it."

Gavin laughed at her antics. "I'll remember that," he winked and gave the mustard to Austin, who looked like he wanted it.

Jeanette made her way into the table and was about to take her seat, but Gavin quickly dropped his sandwich on his plate and ran to her side. "Allow me." He pulled the chair out and the young lady sat down, thinking him quietly.

Austin was already sitting down, and Ally was the last at the table. He smiled and copied Gavin's actions by pulling out Ally's chair. "Thanks sweets," she smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"No problem sugar," he returned the same sweetness. He never missed an opportunity to flirt and be lovey-dovey with his girlfriend.

"You two are cute," Jeanette spoke up.

"It makes me sick," Gavin teased.

"You know, I've always wanted a boyfriend that was nice, cute, funny and of course a gentleman. He would always protect me from anything and we would fall asleep watching movies together which is the best feeling in the world, so I've heard. And I'd always be number one in his eyes." Jeanette sighed and looked at Gavin lovingly. He pretended his didn't notice, but he did. Everyone did.

Austin and Ally shared the same look: _Love is blind._

Gavin shifted and started blushing again. He got her hint. He swallowed and took a big bite of his sandwich. "Maybe someday. The right one for you is out there somewhere. And where he is? You'll have to see that for yourself."

Jeanette looked like she was going to cry, but she smiled. "Right, right..." she got up off of her feet.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked.

"To the bathroom." She didn't say anything else, just exited the kitchen and went straight down through the living room and closed the door.

"Real smooth Gavin," Ally spoke up.

"What?" he asked, trying to pretend he didn't know.

"She likes you!" she whispered harshly.

Gavin shook his head. "No she doesn't. She can't, she's too good for me."

"Gavin-" Austin started, but was cut off.

"Don't pretend it's not true Austin. Someone once told me that if someone loved me they had serious brain damage. They said I would never be good enough for anyone so I might as well stop trying. You know what else they said? 'You were a mistake.'" He put his head down, looking at his hands.

Ally frowned. She knew he must have been talking about his father. "Gavin, you are not a mistake. You've made mistakes, but that doesn't mean you are one. And I believe that there and someone for you. And you know who that is?" He looked up at her, and she whispered, "Jeanette."

"Well said sweetheart," Austin muttered in her ear lovingly, and she giggled.

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly, his voice desperate. But before Ally could answer, Jeanette came back in and quietly sat next to Gavin. Ally though he KNEW the answer to that question.

"Hey," Gavin spoke up, nudging Jeanette gently. "Maybe the right one for you is sitting right next to you."

...

It was about 10:30 at night when the painting was complete. Gavin and Jeanette were getting ready to leave, and Austin was sure he'd ask out Jeanette, but he didn't. "Thanks so much for your help guys," Ally said, stepping in front of Austin to face them properly.

"No problem," the two said at the same time. Gavin smiled at her, but she was too interested in the floor. She didn't want his to see her blushy again. She lost times how many times she blushed today, and Gavin lost track of how much his did as well.

"Bye Gavin." Jeanette got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek and took out a slip of paper from her pocket and a pin and scribbled something down and handed it to him. "Here, call me sometime."

Gavin smiled. "Of-Of course! Yeah!" His voice came out lighter than he expected.

"Great!" Before he could process what was happening, she was hugging him, her face buried in his face. He returned the small hug that felt like hours. She gave Austin and Ally a hug too, but it wasn't as emotional as the one she shared with Gavin.

"See you guys," she smiled, skipping out and approaching her house- across from theirs- and shut the door. Gavin watched her every move as he watched her go.

"Aww I never thought I'd see the day that your heart actually allowed people in," Austin teased.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Not a bad choice either, Young. Jeanette is pretty."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gavin said a little louder, finding himself getting jealous.

"Dude, calm down, I'm taken." He put his arm around Ally and she nuzzled up against him.

"Wanna stick around for awhile? Maybe watch a movie?" Ally suggested.

"Nah I'm gonna go," Gavin dismissed, gesturing his hand. "You guys probably want alone time." He winked at them, and they laughed. "I should head home anyways."

They said their goodbyes and watched Gavin walk out. He looked truly happy. "We did good today," Ally smiled.

"You think?" he turned to her.

She nodded. "Yeah. We helped Gavin, and I like the feeling of helping people. He might have a girlfriend the next time we see him."

"Maybe," he grinned.

Gavin was always alone and angry at the world, but today there was a change. It's as if his heart forgot about its scars, and forgot about everything he'd been though. Austin never saw him blush that much, in fact, he _never_ saw him blush. He rarely saw a real smile form on Gavin's lips. He never saw him so gentle with anyone. Sure he was better with getting his life back on track, but he was still the same angry, moody, pain-in-the-rear. But with Jeanette he was so different. Austin hoped he would always be like that. At least with Jeanette he was happy.

 _Love can change people,_ he thought, looking at Ally, and remembering the person he was before he met Ally; how lost and sad he was. How broken he felt. But when he saw her face, it was as if everything changed. Things were different now, but they were better.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ally asked through giggles.

"Because I love you," he answered, cuffing her cheek and kissing her.

"What was that for?" she asked, smirking. "Not that I didn't like it," she added awkwardly.

"I was just thinking about how different Gavin acts when he's with Jeanette. He's so gentle, and he's always smiling and blushing. And that's when I started thinking about us."

"What about us?" she bit her lip.

"I thought about how much I've changed since I met you, and how much you made a difference in my life. You never gave up on me. I've changed so much since I met you, and I've changed for the good. I can't thank you enough for that," he vowed, and he saw small tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away, place his forehead on hers, and whispered, "You changed me Alls. Here comes forever."

They pulled away when they heard a noise. It was Prince, hopping onto the bed that was in the guest room that had to be moved to the living room along with the rest of the stuff. The puppy yawned, curling up into a ball and closed his little brown eyes. "What's he tired from?" Ally asked, amused. "He didn't paint a room all day."

"Who knows," he shook his head, than an idea popped in his head. "How about we sleep out here tonight?" he suggested.

"Sure!" Ally agreed.

They got into their pajamas and crawled into the guest bed that was just as big as their bed.

Ally rose up and put her head across his bare chest.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she tightened her grip, and whispered, "Here comes forever."

 **THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS IMPORTANT SO DON'T SKIP.**

 **Here Comes Forever is like the best R5 song everrr and ones of my favorites. It's cute and it seems like a fun song to dance to.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. I know I know it is really cheesy... like all of my stories! XD. So if you have read my one-shots and obviously this one I think you should be used to it by now in all honesty. I know by this time you're probably thinking, "How cheesy can this girl get?" and "Why does she update so much, doesn't she have a life?"**

 **Outside of school? No. It's kinda sad but oh well, at least I have friends!**

 **And also I wanted to say in case you were wondering, no, I don't like using curse words in my FanFiction's. I've been meaning to say this for a while. It just makes me feel bad inside. Granted, I have said bad words. It slips out, but I just don't like putting it in my FanFics, no matter what or how bad the drama is. I just don't like it. It's just in case you were wondering but never asked. So yeah. And that's why I feel like people don't always like my writing because my stories- for the most part- are innocent.**

 **Getting to my next thing, I also wanted to warn you that something bad is gonna happen in the in the next chapter. I'm not giving hints other than no one dies. This is the main reason I said this was an important authors note. Well, this is important to those who care at least.**

 **So just a warning :). And I'm gonna try my best to make it longer.**

 **Review! :)**


	13. The Memory

**Oh God guys I'm** **so sorry for this chapter. I really am. I've been planning this for awhile and this is going to be a long one so get comfortable.**

Piper woke up to her phone buzzing. She practically jumped out of her skin when it went off. The brightness of her phone almost blinded her, quickly, she turned it down and realized Ally was calling. _Why is she calling at 12:00 in the morning?!_ she thought, still cranky and exhausted from grading papers the previous night.

She clicked on the contact anyway.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly, yawning and rubbing her eyes. But what her brunette friend said next jolted her awake.

"P-Piper!" Ally stuttered, it sounded like she was crying.

"Ally?" Piper sat up in her bed. "What's wrong?"

"T-There's nothing wrong with me! I-It's Austin. H-He's in the hospital! Y-You need to come to the h-hospital now!" she cried some more over the phone.

"Ally, listen to me. What happened?" Her voice started to crack. She was tearing up herself.

She didn't answer for a while. Piper heard small sniffles over the phone. "T-They said it was a drunk d-driver. P-Please j-just come!"

Piper stood up immediately and hung up the phone. "Wake up!" she screamed. "Wake up!" She now let the tears out. Her vision blurred, and in that moment, she wanted to die. Her little brother. _It should have been me! It should have been me..._

She curled up in a ball on her floor. "Piper!" she heard Krystal's voice. "What are you doing?"

"Krystal!" She ran to her friend. "Aus... Austin..."

"Austin what?" Krystal asked gently.

"There's been an accident," she said slowly.

* * *

 **3 DAYS EARLIER**

Austin woke up next to Ally. He knew what he needed to do. The call. It was all clear to him now, he needed to go back to Oklahoma City, where he was born and raised. He didn't know why, but he just needed to go.

Ally was laying on his chest, sleeping. He couldn't move without being afraid of waking her. "Aw she's exhausted," he whispered, planting a kiss on her head. He tried to sleep again, but he couldn't. He was awake now, and once he was awake, he was awake for the day.

"Good morning Aus," Ally whispered, and he felt a small hand in his.

"Good morning," he smiled, going in to kiss her. She gladly excepted and they pulled away in need of air.

Ally got up off the bed and sat up, stretching. Austin tried to control his laughter. Her hair was wild in the morning. She must have noticed her snickering, because she said something. "Oh shut up! Be grateful that you don't have to deal with this rats nest everyday." She got on her feet and went into the bathroom to brush her tangled hair.

He laughed again, but stopped when he heard whimpers from Ally brushing her hair.

"Ally, honey, let me see." Austin was now in the bathroom with her, and she looked like she was about to cry. He frowned, and snatched the brush from her. "Okay, this might hurt a little bit," he advised, trying his best to be gentle.

"Oww," she complained.

"I know I know..." he whispered, hatting the fact that he was hurting her, but this was the only way to do it- yank it until the knot untangled. Eventually, it was becoming straight again.

He decided it was time to finally tell her about what was on his mind. He told her about the call, and what he though he needed to do as he brushed her soft hair.

Ally was silent for a few moments, looking up in thought. Her eyes lite up with an idea. "How about we use the money from the bank for a plane ticket? We have enough! What about that? And also, you'll need to ask Jimmy for a few days off as well if you are going to do this."

He knew Ally would understand. She always did, and always would. But why did she only say one ticket? "That sounds like a good idea," he said. "But what about you? There's enough money in the bank for you to come."

"I have to watch the animals, and besides, this isn't my fight."

"You've never seen Oklahoma City Alls, you'll love it!" he tried. "I want you to see where I came from, and who I am inside." He put the brush down and Ally turned to face him properly.

He took both of her hands. "Please," he breathed. "Come with me."

Ally half smiled. "Austin," she bit her lip. "I...I just think it'll be better if I stay here. You won't be gone long, will you?"

"I'll only ask for two days." He never wanted to be away from her, even if it was for two days.

"Okay," she nodded, and they weren't afraid to hug and kiss. "I'll be waiting for you to come back the moment you leave, Superhero," she whispered in his ear.

...

Austin grasped his small suit case that only had two pairs of clothes and other things like tooth brushes and toothpaste. Jimmy allowed him two vacation days, and Brooke was coming with him. She knew Oklahoma City and he couldn't convince her otherwise. She bought a plane ticket with her own money. "You ready Aus?" Ally asked, walking out of her room and into the living room. "We should leave in about thirty minutes if you don't wanna miss your flight."

"Yeah, but I need to wake up Brooke," he nodded, then entered the guest room where Brooke was sleeping with Prince cuddling with her, and there was a smile on her lips as she slept. Austin smiled, not wanting to wake her, but she needed to get ready for the long flight ahead.

"C'mon Prince," he whispered, and the puppy looked up, startled by him voice. "Wake her up!" he smiled as Prince got up from under her arm where she was cuddling with him. He sniffed her face and licked it.

She moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. _Good job Prince,_ Austin thought. "We have to go in about thirty," he said, going more into the room.

"Crap!" her eyes widened and Prince went off the bed and into the living room.

"That's plenty of time. You took a shower last night so all you need to do is get dressed, do your hair, teeth, and makeup," he assured his friend. He never understood why girls took so long getting ready. All he had to do in the morning was get dressed and brush his teeth and hair.

She sighed. "I guess." Brooke got up off the bed and patted his shoulder and entered the bathroom.

It took about twenty minutes and Brooke was ready. They decided to leave right then. Ally drove with Austin in the passenger seat and Brooke in the back.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Finally, Ally reached their terminal and helped them get their bags out of the trunk. She gave Brooke a small hug. "Take care of him, okay?" she whispered.

Brooke nodded and laughed. "Of course Ally-cat. I won't let him do anything stupid." She winked and went behind Austin, and she gave him a push and he and Ally were nose-to-nose, and he snickered, turning red and smiling.

They grew serious, and they touched their foreheads together. "I'll call you as soon as we land, I promise." He kissed her and gave her a hug and breathed her in for a few moments. He knew it may had been stupid to have such a long goodbye but he couldn't help it. "I love you," he whispered, pulling away.

"I love you too. I hope you find whatever you were looking for."

"Me too." He said, giving her one last peck and drabbing his backpack and entering the airport.

...

Brooke and Austin took their seats on their assigned seats. Austin took the middle to let Brooke sit in window seat, which he knew she liked. "Hey," he heard a voice behind him. It was a little boy, and he was sitting next to him, "you look like Austin Moon."

"Well," he sat up and faced the boy. He wondered what he was doing alone on the plane, but he obviously was assigned to sit with them. "I am."

"Are you?" the kid asked as if he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, I'm Austin Moon. The one and only." He gave the boy a gentle smile. He and Ally got recognized often, and they had written a lot of songs that where on the radio. They had made music videos that where posted online.

"You're not the REAL Austin Moon," the boy said in monotone.

"I'm not?" he asked, confused.

"Charlie, leave the poor guy alone," he heard a new voice. It was a girl- probably about 17 by the looks of it. She was sitting ahead of them. Austin inferred that it was Charlie's sister. She put her ear buds back in, then took them out. "Wait! Did you say Austin Moon?" she squealed. "Oh my God. Oh my God! I cant believe Austin Moon is on this flight!"

"You must be a fan," Austin realized.

"Of course! I love your songs! Can you sign my notebook?" the girl took out a small notebook and a pen and handed it to him.

"What's your name?" he opened it up on the first page.

"Sofie," she answered. He nodded and signed his name and hers.

"There you go," he smiled and she let out a squeal, causing everyone to give her strange looks but she didn't care.

The rest of the flight, he and Charlie and Sofie and Brooke chatted up a storm. They laughed and talked like old friends, and this made the lane ride go faster.

They said their goodbyes to Charlie and Sofie and Austin called Ally as promised when they got off of the plane.

Next they had to pick up their rental car. After that was done Austin took the wheel. The sun was beginning to set, and Austin noticed Brooke leaning against the window. He smiled at the exhausted young woman that was his best friend. He put the keys in the car and started it up; and he drove to the hotel.

Now in the hotel, he bounced on the bed with Brooke following him and pulling herself under the covers as Austin did the same. It didn't matter that they slept in the same bed; they'd done it since they were little. Both too exhausted to put on their pajamas, they drifted into sleep, both wondering what tomorrow would bring.

When Austin woke up, he noticed Brooke wasn't next to her. He sat up, and looked around. Then he heard the shower, and realized that's where she was. He checked his phone, and realized he got a text from Ally.

It was a picture of her; she was holding Prince and Owen was on her shoulders. And that text message read: _We miss you ;-: :*_

 ** _I know, I miss you too. Hey how did you get Prince and Owen to stay in that picture?_**

 _It was hard, but somehow I managed to do it without Prince attacking him :)_

 ** _Good._**

 _How's the hotel?_

 ** _It's nice. It feels good to be home. But with you I know I'm home._**

 _Aww. Here, have a cookie (::)_

Austin laughed. **_Thanks Alls. Here's yours (::)_**

 _Yummy!_

"What are you smiling about?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Just texting Ally," he answered.

"Oh," she put her head on his shoulder and read the text messages and giggled. "You guys have the weirdest conversations." She shook her head in laughter and turned on the TV.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Austin took his clothes in there, and turned on the shower until it was hot. He always like it steaming hot. He remembered how mad his mother would get because he stole all the hot water.

He stripped and made his way into the shower, thinking about what he wanted to do today. He knew it had to be something other than lounging in a hotel all day. He knew he wanted to visit his parents grave; but there was something else he felt like he needed to do. He spend more time in the shower brainstorming than actually bathing.

Austin thought about the things he used to do around here. Then, instantly, an idea popped in his head.

Quickly, he got out of the shower and dried himself; then put on his clothes for the day. He exited the shower and jumped on the bed, yelling Brooke's name. "What?" she asked harshly, turning off the TV and facing him.

"Remember that place we went to when we were little with my parents? They were my parents closest friends... and they ran a coffee shop..." he tried to remember the name of it, but it was one of the most happy memories of his childhood. Him, Brooke, Piper, Ross and his parents of course would go there all the time. They stooped going when they got older, and they seemed to lose contact with their old friends.

"Oh!" her eyes lite up. "I remember that place! It was... er... oh! It was called "The Cracked Mug"." **(1)**

The name was coming back to him as well as the people. "That's right! And Frank and his wife Annie run it!" He recalled, remembering his mother and fathers best friends. He remembered they had a daughter and son him and Brooke's ages.

"What do you say we take a trip down memory lane?" Austin suggested, grinning.

Brooke nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

...

"Here it is." Austin pulled into the driveway of "The Cracked Mug". It was still there. There wasn't as much cars there as much as their used to be. The paint on the coffee shop was faded, and it didn't look as bright and bold as he remembered.

Austin got out of the car and went around to open it for Brooke. "It seems kind of..."

"Faded," he helped.

"Yeah. That's the word."

"Well it's open," he said, noticing the "Opened" sign on the doorway.

The little bell rang as he entered the coffee shop with Brooke behind him. He looked around, old memories coming back to him. He saw himself, and everyone else talking and laughing. He saw Ross- who was 7 at the time- begging for coffee. He saw Piper- who was 6- playing with her doll on one of the table next to their mother. And finally, he saw himself playing with Brooke. His mother and father were talking to Annie and Frank and all of their friends on one of the tables.

But he snapped back into reality and saw few people sitting on the tables. Most of them were adults- alone on the tables and sipping their coffee. Some were typing on their computers, and others just sitting quietly and sipping.

"Excuse me mam, do you know where Frank Williams is?" Austin asked politely, taping a woman's shoulder. "Er, I'm Austin Moon, and if you see him-"

The woman turned and looked in shock. "Austin? Is that you?" she asked. That's when he noticed it was Annie, Frank's wife.

"Brooke?!" Annie went out of the cash register and wrapped them both into a hug and pulling away. "Look at you two! All grown up and mature. Austin you are so handsome, and Brooke you have grown even more beautiful!" She hugged them again.

"Frank! Get out here. There are some kids I think you remember."

Frank came out of the bathroom with a newspaper in his hands. He had gotten old; his hair was white and his face was wrinkling. "What is it Annie?" he asked in his deep voice. He wasn't mad at all, he sounded happy. That was Frank.

"Do you happen to remember Austin Moon and Brooke Kathrine?" she asked.

"Uh let's see..." he put his head down in thought, then realized that they were right in front of them. His eyes widened. He handed the newspaper to Annie and hugged them. "I missed you guys! How come you guys never come here anymore? Where's the rest of you? How's that Mike and Mimi? How's Ross and Piper?"

Austin felt overwhelmed by all the questions.

Brooke was the one to explain about his parents and Ross. He saw sorrow and sadness in his and Annie's eyes. "That's terrible..." Annie said, rubbing her husbands shoulders in comfort.

"I...I know," Austin said, not wanting to talk about it.

Frank looked ready to talk again after a few minutes. He took a seat down on one of the tables. "So what about Piper? How's she?" Annie asked.

"She's good," Austin said. "She's a teacher now."

"That's great!" Frank smiled. "Now does she have a boyfriend? I always assumed she'd be the I'm-to-tough-and-awesome-for-boys-and-I-just-wanna-surf-all-day kind of young woman like she was when she was little."

"She does have a boyfriend," Austin answered. _As far as I know, unless they broke up AGAIN,_ he added silently to himself.

"Well that's good," Annie said.

"What about you Austin, do you have a girlfriend?" Frank asked.

"Yes I do," he smiled, proud to say it. He told them about Ally, and her beautiful personality, and how he was currently living with her. He didn't tell them- or anyone- but he had been thinking about popping the question soon, he just didn't know where to come out with it. He didn't want it to be cheesy, but he didn't want it to be boring either. He wanted to make it extra special.

"I see," Frank nodded with a smile. "Would you too like some coffee?"

Austin shook his head, but Brooke nodded. She was a coffee drinker. "Matthew!" Frank called.

"Yeah dad?" a man about their age came out from the counter.

Matthew's eyes landed on Brooke instantly. "Brooke?" he whispered. "Is it you?"

Austin looked at Brooke, who looked too nervous to speak. "Brooke," he nudged her gently. "Tell the nice man it's you."

"I was the kid who'd always throw mud at you, and-"

"She remembers you," Austin cut in. "It's nice to see you again, Matthew."

"You too," he smiled at Austin and went back to Brooke. His loving gaze rested on her, and she blushed. He never saw her blush. _Like brother like sister,_ he thought. Gavin had Brooke were more alike then they realized.

"Go get her chocolate mocha, son," Frank said.

"R-Right!" He went back behind the counter.

"Oooo!" Austin nudged her.

"Shut up," she muttered, suddenly finding her sneakers interesting.

He laughed. "Come on! You guys are perfect for each other," he insisted.

"N-No we aren't."

"Aww Brooke you stuttered! How cute!" Austin almost forgot Matthew's parents were right there. Brooke looked embarrassed.

"Your chocolate mocha mam," Matthew set down the coffee and sat by her and pulled out his lunch.

Matthew wasn't bad looking. He had brown hair that was wavy and covered some of his icy blue eyes; he had freckles covering his face and he was wearing a beanie.

After a few minutes of silence, the little bell rang indicating that someone was coming in. "Hi honey," Annie said.

That's when Austin realized that Annie William's daughter was Cassidy William's, the girl that cheated on him in high school. The girl that was the first he loved. He cared about her, but apparently, she didn't care enough about him.

"Hi m- Austin?" she asked nervously. "It's...it's nice seeing you again..." she stuttered awkwardly.

"You too," he choked out. He didn't like laying, but her parents where right there. He didn't want to see her again after she did what she did. Who would want to see their ex after they cheated? No one that Austin knew.

Brooke exchanged glances with them awkwardly. She knew about Cassidy cheating on him. She was there that night to comfort her best friend and dry his tears. She even left her own date to comfort him at his house. She knew how much he loved and cared for Cassidy, and if Ally did something like that Brooke would have to slap her into her senses.

Cassidy took a seat down on the chairs next to her father and she began to talk about her day at work. Apparently she worked at a clinic and was the first face people saw.

Sure she was pretty with her dirty blond hair perfectly straight and her icy blue eyes like Matthew's were shining. That was one of the reasons he loved her, she was always so optimistic and nice. He didn't imagine she would cheat on him, but she did. He knew she was fake.

Frank and Annie didn't seem to notice the awkwardness filling the room. Matthew didn't know either.

Austin was quiet the rest of the conversation. He didn't want to talk. He looked at his clock, and it was always 5:00. "Well Brooke and I should get going-" he turned to see Brooke's seat was empty, and so was Matthew's. "Brooke?" He noticed Matthew's hand was firmly in Brooke's, and he was giving her a warm smile.

Curious, Austin wondered what they were doing. They approached the small stage-like place on the North side of the coffee shop.

Matthew grabbed a guitar and started playing it.

"No way!" Brooke laughed. "I'm not singing-"

He pulled her onto the stage and whispered something in her ear. She nodded with a sigh. "Okay," she said. Austin rarely saw his friend singing.

 _Brooke- Italics;_ **Matthew- Bold;** Both- Underlined :)

 _All I knew, this morning when I woke,_

 _I know something now, (know something now),_

 _I didn't before,_

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes, and freckles on your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like..._

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I ust wanna know you better, now you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

I just wanna know you better, now you better

Know you better now,

I just wanna know you, know you, know you...

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello",

And your eyes look like coming home,

All I know is a simple name ,

And everything has changed,

All I know is you held the door,

You'll be mine and I'll be yours,

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.

 **And all my walls stood tall painted blue,**

 **I'll take them down, take them down,**

 **And open up the door for you**

 _And all I feel in my stomach has butterflies_

 _The beautiful kind, making up a lost time,_

 _Taking flight, making me feel like_

I just wanna know you better, know you better,

Know you better now,

I just wanna know you better, know you better,

Know you better now,

I just wanna know you, know you, know you...

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello",

And your eyes look like coming home,

All i know is a simple name,

And everything has changed,

All I know is you held the door,

You'll be mine and I'll be yours,

All I know sense yesterday is everything has changed.

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,

 **Oh, oh, oh,**

And meet me there tonight,

And let me know that it's not all in my mind

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you,_

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello,"

And your eyes look like coming home,

All I know is a simple name,

And everything has changed,

All I know is you held the door,

You'll be mine and I'll be yours,

All i know sense yesterday is everything has changed.

 _All I know is we said "Hello",_

 _So dust off your highest hopes,_

 _All I know is pouring rain and_ everything has changed

 _All I know is the new found grace,_

 _All my days I know your face,_

 _All I know since_ yesterday is everything has changed."

 **(2)**

Brooke and Matthew snapped back into reality when they heard applause filling the coffee shop. They had their eyes focused on each other the whole time.

Austin knew right there, that his friend was in love, but she just didn't know it yet. The song came from their hearts. He began to remember after 5 was when karaoke started at "The Cracked Mug", which was when more people started to show up.

"I guess this place is still as good as it used to be," Brooke said, leaning on Matthew's shoulder, and he blushed.

"It was always good. And it's even better with you around." He planted a kiss on her head, and Austin smiled and excused himself.

He went outside and decided to call his Alls. After a few rings, she answered. "Hi Alls," he said.

"Hi Aus," she said. She sounded tired.

"Are you okay?"

"I've just had a long day," she yawned. "I hope you're having a good time there."

He began to tell his girlfriend about "The Cracked Mug" and how he used to go there growing up.

"That sounds fun! I wish I were there."

"I know." After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "Well I should let you get some rest. I know you're tired."

"Okay, goodnight Austin, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He hung up the phone and looked at the sun going down, thinking about what would happen when they left. He worried about Brooke. He worried she wouldn't want to leave. She seemed to really like it there, and he didn't blame her. He knew her heart never left Oklahoma City. But Austin had a life in Miami, and he couldn't see himself living here anymore.

"Hey blondie, what are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asked. Cassidy. He didn't have anything to say to her. He just leaned against the wall and ignored her.

"I don't know what your problem with me is-"

"You wanna know my problem!?" he stood up and faced her properly. "I don't have a problem! It's you with the problem! You cheated on me!" he yelled, and she took a step back.

"I loved you, I loved you more then you ever knew," she whispered.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated!" he shouted.

"I had feelings for him, but with you it was different." Tears where starting to stream down her face, but Austin didn't buy it.

"I'm sorry but I'm not buying that! I know that you're fake. You don't care who you hurt!" he spat. He was about to say more, but he was interrupted when his lips connected to his. He didn't feel anything that he did with Ally, and he tried to pull away, but she was persistent. Finally, he managed to scrap her away from him.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw Brooke and Matthew in front of them. "Cassidy?" Matthew asked.

"We gotta go," Brooke whispered.

"Wait!" Matthew grabbed her wrist. "When will I see you again?"

"I...I have to leave tomorrow. But we can text, and we can Skype," she insisted, trying not to cry.

"Okay," he said quietly. "Don't forget me, okay?"

"Never." He wrapped her into a hug and they said their goodbyes.

Brooke didn't talk to Austin the whole way back to the hotel. Finally, she spoke. "Why did you kiss her?!" she asked.

"I-I didn't, she kissed me! And I tried to pull her away instantly," he explained. "I would never cheat on Ally."

"I believe you," she said quietly. "But even though you felt nothing, you should still tell Ally."

If he did that, he knew it wouldn't end well. "I don't know," he sighed.

"You can't just keep this to yourself without her knowing. That'd be wrong."

"I know," he muttered. _What should I do?_

...

Ally pulled up at the airport. She was excited to see Austin and Brooke. Her heart wasn't complete without Austin.

Squinting her eyes, she saw them coming, and she shouted their names and wrapped them into a hug. She showered Austin in kisses and hugs. "How was it? Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked excitedly, putting their bags in the trunk and getting into the car.

"Well... we found "The Cracked Mug"," he said. Ally noticed something strange about Austin. He didn't have that glimmer in his eyes; instead, his eyes were glazed with something else she could identify.

The rest of the ride, she tried to ignore it.

She dropped Brooke off, leaving just her and Austin.

Once they got home, Austin set his suit case down and Prince came running in, and the puppy jumped on top of him. Austin laughed, but Ally could tell something was off.

It was about 11 when they got home. _Maybe he's just tired,_ she thought hopefully. "You ready for bed?"

"Actually," he grabbed her hand and sat her down on the couch, "there's something i wanna talk to you about."

"Er... what is it?" she asked nervously.

He began to tell her about Cassidy, and how she kissed him. "What?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Ally it didn't mean anything I swear."

"It meant something to her," she said louder, standing up.

"But I felt nothing!"

"How could you feel nothing if she was the first girl you loved?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Ally..."

"You loved her first."

"I don't love her anymore!" he stood up. "She means nothing to me!"

"But it meant something to her!"

"Why do you care?!" he asked, his voice getting louder each moment. "Why do you have to take everything the wrong way? How can you not understand that I felt nothing?! Ally, what we have-"

"You mean had?" she said quietly, turning away from him.

 _Don't do this, don't do what I think your doing. I can't live without you. You can't. Our story isn't over yet. I love you._ "What are you saying?"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. You should be free to date whoever you want."

"No! I can't make it without you!" he shouted. "I can't spend a day without you, and when I do, it feels like hell. You can't just end everything just because another girl has feelings for me."

"Austin, it hurts me as much as it hurts you. I just can't do this knowing there's someone who may love you more than me, and you need to start thinking of other girls. And we can still be friends."

That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted so much more. He didn't know how she could just drop everything like this. "Then I'll pack up my stuff I guess." He pushed passed her, and started stuffing everything in his suit cases.

"You don't have to leave right now," she said, entering the room.

Putting down his suitcases, he exited the 4oom and gabbed the car keys. "Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"Just for a drive. I need time to think."

He hoped into his car and drove down the street. He saw a car coming up fast, and turned the steering wheel. For a second he thought he was going to make it, but he was wrong, because everything around him became blurry. That's when everything around him turned black.

 **Present Day**

Ally paced back in forth in the waiting room, more tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt a huge amount of guilt on her shoulders. There was nothing anyone could say or do to make her believe it wasn't her fault. The only thing that'd make it better was for Austin to wake up, and he'd be in her arms again.

 **I know I know I'm sorry! This is the longest chapter I have ever done on this site and my hands are really tired. This took me about four days so be grateful.**

 **1) "The Cracked Mug" is a coffee shop from Switched At Birth. I'm way to obsessed haha.**

 **2) Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran.**

 **So since there was a tie on what gender the baby would be I have decided Krystal will have (drum roll) a boy!**

 **Please review and I'll update ASAP!**


	14. My Moon

Ally's POV

I was in pain. Worse than anything I've ever felt before. And it wasn't because of Austin kissing Cassidy, no. It was the pain of seeing Austin in that hospital bed, so weak and frail. He's in a coma. He's in it because of me. Stupid me. His bruised ribs, broken leg, broken arm, and his broken heart because of me. My anger for him. My anger for something he didn't do.

My guilt. Don't even get me started on my guilt because that's even worse than my anger. Everyone knows it's my fault, they aren't brave enough to say it. And I don't blame them; if it was me I would be afraid to tell someone it was their fault; I'd be afraid they'd be mad at me, and stand up in defense.

But they shouldn't be afraid to tell me what they think. I wouldn't get defensive. I wouldn't shout in their face that it was no ones fault. I would nod quietly and put my head down because I know the truth. I know I had drove him away when I wanted him so badly. I missed him when he was gone.

Now I miss him even more. He's my everything, and without him, I feel empty; as if I had no purpose or way to live.

I know how cheesy this sounds, but he's the love of my life.

I just hope he forgives me when he wakes up. If he wakes up...

"Ally? Are you okay?" Piper nudges me. I snap back in reality when I'm in the hospital food court.

Everyone is looking at me- Trish, Dez, Carrie, Gavin, Piper my mom, my dad, Sidney, Krystal, and Patrick.

I look down at my plate, which is mac and cheese with green beans and potato's. "Fine," I say stiffly, picking at the disgusting hospital food. It was a dumb question, really, to ask if I was okay. Everyone knew I wasn't okay. My tear-stained face, messy hair, and a frown glued to my face said it all.

"Can I be excused?" I can't take it anymore, I run into the bathroom once I get their permission to go, and I cry. I cry like I never have before. Makeup runs down my face like it has all day, and I decide to wash my face until there is no makeup remaining. That wouldn't stop the crying, but it would stop the mascara from running.

I cry more, even though I know crying doesn't help. And I know Austin doesn't like me crying. _"Dry those tears Alls,"_ I can almost hear him say; and I thought I felt his soft fingers on my eyes, drying my tears and making everything okay.

"Ally..." I hear someone whisper, and I look up to see Trish.

"Go away!" I moan, laying my head on the counter where the sinks are. "It's my fault," I whisper, bothering to put my head up. "It's all my fault..." I swallow and lump in my throat.

"Ally come here." Trish is now an inch away from me and she wraps me into a hug. "It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. It was an accident."

I cry on her shoulder. "That's what everyone keeps saying! I was driving him away!" I yell, crying and hugging her more.

"No you weren't. You were scared that Cassidy was going to steal him away from you. But that's no gonna happen Ally-gator, and you know why?" I don't answer, deciding it was just for her to finish. I feel to weak to even answer. "Austin loves you."

"You mean loved?" my voice cracks.

"No. Austin still loves you."

I sniff and pull away. I don't say anything. "And if he doesn't, I'm gonna kick his a-"

"Okay Trish, I get it." I manage to let out a small, weak laugh through my tears.

"C'mon, let's go back to the cafeteria." She nudges me and I weakly follow.

...

I put my hand on the glass where Austin is. His eyes are closed, and he's breathing softly. Even though I know he's in so much pain right now... he looks so... in piece. He was stressed out when he went out the door. I know I broke his heart.

He doesn't even have to try. He still looks perfect to me in that hospital bed. He's still the best looking guy in my eyes. He'll always be the highlight of my day. If he lives, if he dies; he'll be the sun. I'll grieve myself to death, but I know when that day comes when I grieve over his loss, I know I'll be up there with him where I belong. There is a day when we all die, and the day Austin dies, I won't be too far along.

And I begin to question if he will do the same for me after what I did to him. How much pain I caused him. How better he would have been without me. How I made myself the victim of something he didn't do. Something he'd never do. And I'll always hate myself for that.

Trish's words come back to me. According to her, he still loves me. Every part of me hopes she's right.

I finally get the courage to open the door. This is my first time entering the room, but not the first time seeing him. The first time I saw him was 1:00 this morning, and I haven't gone home since then.

I approach him slowly, and I gently take a seat down on the chair; I take his weak hand. "Hi Austin," I start, trying so hard not to break down again. My lips quiver as I search for the right words. A tear streams down my face. It's easier to wipe my tears without worrying about makeup.

"I...I don't know if you can hear me," I continue, "but I just wanna say that I'm sorry... and I didn't mean for this to happen. If I knew that this was going to happen I would have stopped you right away. And it was so wrong of me to break up with you when you were trying so hard to tell me that I was the only person you loved.

But I didn't believe you," I whisper that part, and put my head down, than back up again. "I didn't believe you! And you told me a thousand times that I was the only person you wanted. But I didn't listen!" I feel myself breaking down. Slowly... but surely.

"I didn't listen," I say softly. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Austin. I'm the one that should be in that hospital bed, not you."

I prepare myself to say the hardest thing I've ever said to him besides telling him I loved him for the first time or breaking up with him. I continue after silence. "But there's a way out of here," I continue, whispering; and I swallow. "You can let go. You will be happier than you'll ever be here. You can do whatever you want; you can see your family again.

But if you don't, and you come back, I will be thrilled. Even if you don't want to talk to me again at least I know your okay. And maybe you'll be better without me. B-But I just want you to know that I love you. I love you more than you know. I just wanted you to know that.

You're my Moon," I whisper, putting my head down and crying. The crying turned into sobbing. "I-I love y-you so m-much." I kiss his hand, and sit up on the chair. "And I guess that's it."

I exit the room with a heavy heart. I was heartbroken, and I just want him back.

Everyone else has gone home but Piper and Krystal. They told me they'd give me a ride home once I was finished visiting Austin. I see them when I walk out on the bench, and Krystal is leaning on Piper's shoulders, and their heads are close together as they sleep. I smile a little. Their friendship was always cute me for some reason. It almost wants me not to wake them up.

Saving me trouble, Krystal's eyes fly open, and she nudges Piper awake. Piper snorts. "What?" I manage to laugh a little at her reaction of being woken up. I notice her mascara was running indicating she was crying to. I don't blame her. I would be the same if it were Patrick.

Krystal reminds her that I need a ride, and she nods. "C'mon honey let's get you home," Piper get's on her feet and we make our way into the car. I sit in the back while Krystal drives and Piper is in the passenger seat.

I lean my head against the window and sniff. Everyone was quiet the whole ride. My sniffling was the only noise. They drop me off and I open the door. "Thanks guys," I weakly say as I get out and go up the elevator and to my apartment.

When I get home, I go straight to bed. I don't turn on the lights. I don't pay any attention to Prince as he runs and tries to lick me. I don't even put my pajamas on. I just lay there and stare at the wall.

I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't do anything but just sit there.

But after an hour of laying there with no success of sleeping, I sit up and turn on the light. I walk in the dresser where the close are. I open it to Austin's side. I take out one of his shirts and crawl back into bed and breathe in his familiar scent and cry some more.

"Austin..." I say through tears. "Austin..." I repeat. I repeat his name over and over again, but he doesn't respond. And I don't expect him to. I place my hand on the spot where he slept. "Austin..."

 **Okay you can rant about how terrible I am now. But things will get better I swear. Sorry the chapter is so short and freaking depressing.**


	15. Stay Strong

**So I got a few reviews saying when Austin wakes up that he shouldn't forgive Ally and go with Brooke... sorry to disappoint, but that's not gonna happen. Sorry. And if you didn't realize I kinda foreshadowed when would happen in chapter 13 *cough* Brooke and Matthew *cough*. But I am taking some of your ideas in consideration...**

 **You never know what's gonna happen with this story. Cause I have ideas and plot twists.**

 **Anyway, on with the sequel! :D**

 ** _Previously on Things Change..._ (I'm gonna do this for now on, so just in case here's a whole summery so far. But the future chapters I will mention things that where in the past chapters that was unresolved in that chapter so they will be resolved in the chapter. I hope that makes sense)**

"Giving up my room? Living with you?"

"Austin let me explain-"

"She got raped Austin! She's pregnant..."

* * *

"I don't know my family anymore. SHE'S in there."

"She? Who's she?"

"Sidney, m-my future stepmother."

* * *

"Starr Records is one of the most popular studio's in Miami, and the world..."

"So?"

"They want me in there."

* * *

"I think I found my newest stars. Welcome to Starr Records. Both of you."

* * *

"So are you excited to move in your new house?"

"Of course. It's going to be amazing. I can't wait to move in with Ally, she's excited too."

* * *

"Oh hi Jeanette. Whats up?"

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Gavin."

"O-O-Oh y-y-yeah t-that's me!"

* * *

"Gavin has anger issues; he's always had them. But that's not what I have."

"What do you have then?"

"Depression."

* * *

"Bye Gavin. Call me sometime."

"O-Oh, yeah!"

* * *

"Ally it didn't mean anything I swear."

"But it meant something to her."

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a drive. I need time to think."

* * *

"There's been an accident..."

* * *

No ones POV

Ally had been woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door and she instantly heard Prince barking. She only got a few hours of sleep and her dreams weren't dreams. They were nightmares. Nightmares about Austin dying and her grieving herself to death. And other nightmares were about Austin waking up. He didn't forgive her; he went with Brooke and Ally was left alone, heartbroken. That's what she thought she deserved. Heartbreak. Because she did it to him.

She almost forgot what it was like to sleep in the same bed as Austin. When they were in college, she'd always come in his room. He didn't have a roommate, being one of the last to apply and all. But she would lay with him, and keep him company and she fell asleep with her head on his chest. That's always how they ended up- in each others arms.

Now that they lived together, she was even more used to it. She felt restless at night without his arms wrapped around.

The brunette moaned, not getting up from her bed. She flip flopped onto her stomach and put the pillow over her head.

But the knocking didn't stop. Ally growled and forcefully got out of her bed, ripping the blanket off and getting up. She felt cold as she made her way to the door, blowing her nose with a tissue. She knew she was getting a cold from crying, but she knew that the day ahead of her was going to be full of tears.

"Quiet _down!"_ she muttered harshly, opening the door to her mother. She didn't expect to see her here. She didn't see her much since she got back and began to live her own life.

"Oh, hi mom. I didn't expect to see you here," she sniffed, inviting her mother in.

Penny followed her heartbroken daughter to the couch where Ally sat down, looking at nothing. She just stared into nothing, and Penny noticed one of Austin's shirts in her hands, and she was holding onto it tightly.

Ally continued to look into nothing, regretting, thinking, and grieving. She thought about how horrible and tremendous the pain would be if Austin didn't make it. She regretted what she said to him. She grieved even though he wasn't gone. But starting with last night, Ally had gone through to missing faze. Up till now that's all it had been.

She tugged his shirt more and let a tear escape. Penny gently took a seat on the couch next to her. "Honey..." Penny whispered lifting her daughter's chin with her finger. "Are you okay?"

Ally shook her head and Penny wrapped her into a hug. "I-I feel terrible mom." She cried in her mothers hair. She knew today wouldn't be any better. The pain didn't go away over night. Not that she hoped it would.

"I know sweetheart... I know..."

She rubbed her back. _You don't know,_ she thought, tearing up. _You'll never know._ "It hurts mom!" she shouted, burying her face in her mothers soft hair. And Ally's mother didn't even know about her breaking up with him for something he didn't do. That's where she felt the guilt. And when he left- he left angry and sad.

"A broken heart does that," Penny said, pulling away from her daughter and stroking her head.

Ally sat up in her seat, deciding to tell her mother why she was so guilty. "Mom," she said, and Penny looked at her with full attention. "I...I made a mistake."

Penny sat up. "What happened?"

She swallowed and prepared herself to speak. "Austin... i-is in that hospital bed because of me..." she forced herself not to meet her mother's gaze. She knew she needed to be more specific.

Penny gave her a questioning look, and she knew she needed to go on. "I broke up with him because another girl kissed him..." she trailed off, but her mother gave her a look to go on. "We got into this big fight and-"

"Wait," she interrupted, and Ally looked up. "You said he was angry."

"Yeah," Ally nodded. "That's when he got in the car for a drive. That's when..." she felt no need to go on.

"He was angry. He shouldn't have gotten in that car when he was mad. No one should drive when they're mad or stressed; especially drunk. You know that."

Ally did know that. But that was the farthest thing from her mind at that moment. At that moment she was still debating if there was someone who loved him more. There was a time when Gavin loved her, but Austin was never afraid of her leaving her. But Ally was. And the worst thing she didn't know why she was so afraid of him leaving her.

"I do," she said, then the thought crossed her mind once again about how stupid she was, and how Austin can die. "I-I just feel like such an idiot!" She out her face in her hands, and she let out more of her heart. She now aware she was getting sick; Austin wouldn't be there to take care of her this time.

"Sweetheart," her mother started, putting her hand on Ally's shoulder. "We all make mistakes. It's what makes us human. Trust me, when your dad and I made tons of mistakes when we were married. But you and Patrick are far from mistakes."

"Thanks mom," she whispered, going in for another hug. "I j-just miss him so much." She Let more tears fall.

"Shh, it's going to be okay baby girl. Just stay strong."

...

Ally looked into the hospital bed where Austin was. But he wasn't alone. This time Piper was in there talking to him. For a moment Ally thought she should just wait for Piper to leave, but seeing her friend alone, crying and holding her brother's hand, she opened the door.

Piper's hands were in her face as she cried. It was a Friday, and Ally guessed she got a sub for her students.

Ally took a seat down next to her on the other chair. She didn't know what to say. What would you say? She remained silent, and she put her hand on her friend's shoulder, and Piper instantly winced and looked up. "Phew, it's just you." She took a shaky breath of relief.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said sheepishly.

Piper nodded and looked at Austin with a sigh. "C'mon Austin," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"How's your... teaching going?" Ally asked, trying to changed the subject.

"Good," Piper nodded and smiled a little. "They're great kids."

"That's good," Ally smiled a little. "Who's subbing for you?"

"Elliot."

"Ohhh the boyfriend," Ally winked, and Piper rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I hope they like him," she continued. "I wouldn't want to leave them with a sub they didn't like." Ally didn't know much about Elliot, just that he was dating Piper. Austin was protective, and he liked to get in the middle of them. But he wasn't trying to ruin their relationship, but he wanted to make sure Elliot was the right guy.

"I'm sure they will."

"Hopefully. They like me as far as I knew. I haven't told them about why I'm not here today. I just told them I wasn't going to be there today."

"Maybe that's for the best."

Piper shrugged. "Maybe."

Ally looked back at Austin and frowned. She felt a single tear run down her cheek. "Still feeling a little guilty hon?" Piper asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Everyone is telling me it's not my fault, and I need to step feeling so guilty."

"It's not your fault."

"See, exactly!" she felt herself getting frustrated.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you what you wanna hear or do you want me to lie?" It was a hard decision. Ally was heard what she didn't want to hear, but that didn't mean that she wanted to hear the truth that she knew. Because what she thought was different from what others were feeling.

"Tell me," she finally said.

"It's both of your faults. But at the same time it wasn't."

"Yeah that makes a lot of sense Piper," Ally sighed sarcastically.

"I don't need your sarcasm. It's really uncalled for."

"I was just-"

"Anyways," Piper interrupted in monotone. "You breaking up with Austin was your fault. But at the same time I get your reasoning. Of course you are questioning it, but you know how much Austin loves you. I mean when he first met you he wouldn't shut up about you."

Ally laughed.

"It was Austin choice to go back to Oklahoma City. This wouldn't have happened if he did. It wasn't his fault Cassidy kissed him. But at the same time, it was."

"That actually makes sense," she said, still thinking.

"Glad I can help." The two hugs and pulled apart when they heard someone come in. It was Krystal.

"Hi guys," she said quietly, looking pale as a ghost.

"Are you okay Krystal?" Piper asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna head home. I'll pick you up when you're ready. Just text me."

 **Done! I don't like this chapter much... But you may have a different opinion :)**

* * *

 ** _Next time on Things Change..._**

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, hugging him tight, but pulled away when he winced in pain. "Oh Austin, I'm so sorry! I never should have..." she stopped herself when he looked at her with such confusion.

He lifted one eyebrow. "Who's Austin?" he asked, dazed. "Who are you?"

Everything around Ally went fuzzy.

 _No._

 _No!_

 _NO!_

"Austin... I'm Ally Dawson. Your girlfriend. Please tell me you're pretending. _Please!"_ She let a tear fall.

He looked at her with even more confusion. "I... I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are."


	16. Between Hope And Fear

He opened his eyes. Right there in front of her. She felt joy. She felt amazing. "Austin!" Ally exclaimed, hugging him tight and pulling away when he winced with pain. "Oh Austin, I'm sorry! I should have never..." she stopped herself when he looked at her with such confusion.

He lifted one eyebrow. "Who's Austin?" he asked, dazed. "Who are you?"

Everything around Ally went blurry.

 _No._

 _No!_

 _NO!_

"Austin... I'm Ally Dawson. Your girlfriend. Please tell me you're pretending. _Please!"_ she begged, tears falling.

He looked at her with even more confusion. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

Ally woke up panting. _Another nightmare._ **(A/N- I am very embarrassed that I made you think he actually lost his memory. I feel really bad.)** She wiped the tears from her eyes, but it was no use, because she was crying every single day since the crash.

It was December, and Austin still hadn't woken up. He had fallen into the coma in September. Ally wasn't any better; she lost a lot of wait. She wasn't eating. And when she did, she ate junk food. Most of the time she drank. She was drinking her pain away. Everyone knew it.

She sniffed and budded her knees, shaking and crying. "Austin..." she said through tears.

And that's when she sat up and turned on her light. She got the bottle of alcohol and started to cry and drink it. Christmas was approaching, and it wasn't the same. Ally wasn't in the mood for anything. If Austin wake up soon, than he'd sleep through his own birthday.

Ally checked and clock: 3:30 AM.

"Ally, are you okay?" Patrick came in. _Crap,_ she thought, almost forgetting her brother had came to spend a week with her while her father was on a cruise with his new wife. He called them everyday, and she knew that things would be different when they got back.

"I-I'm fine," she put the alcohol behind her back.

"Ally, I'm not a little kid anymore. I know what you're doing," he sighed. Patrick was a smart boy, and he knew pain when he saw it. And he knew she was drinking her pain away.

"And I know you aren't fine," he whispered, gently sitting on the bed next to her, and she put the alcohol back in the mini fridge.

She sighed and looked at her hands. "I just don't wanna feel this way anymore," she said shakily through tears.

Patrick put his arm around her. He was tall for his age, but he was just a few inches shorter, and Ally knew he'd be taller and stronger than her in a few years. "I'm sorry Ally."

"For what?"

"You're in so much pain. I hate seeing you like this."

Ally took a breath. "I'm a mess," she whispered, laying down and budding her knees again.

"I hear you cry at night," Patrick said, and Ally looked at him but didn't say anything. "You've cried every night I've been here."

"Yeah I know." She felt herself getting drowsy.

Patrick tapped her a few times to make sure she was asleep. So he turned off the light and cover her up, and laid next to her; kissing her cheek and nuzzling his face in her back and drifting into sleep.

Ally woke up and saw Patrick's back faced to her, and his breathes were calm as they rose and fell. She wished she could handle things like this like him. He had so much faith and hope. He didn't cry as much, but Ally knew he was hurting.

Deciding to let him sleep, she took Prince out for a walk; he needed it. She left Patrick a note not to answer the door to strangers.

She closed the door behind her and headed down the lobby with Prince and she walked him outside the apartment building and let him do his business in the grass.

She cleaned it up, and went back into the apartment and opened it to Patrick watching Spongebob. "Still haven't grown out of it, Pat?" she smiled.

He shook his head. "Nope. Never."

"Me neither," she laughed and sat on the couch next to them. It was the Christmas episode they always watched where Sandy had told Spongebob about Christmas and Spongebob spent the whole night waiting for Santa to come.

Her and Patrick watched the episode together. This was turning out to be one of Ally's better days. She managed to keep herself from crying. And she was proud of herself. It was about 11 when they turned off the TV. "So what should we do now?" Patrick asked.

Ally shrugged and checked her phone. No messages. She half hoped someone would text her if their was any news on Austin waking up. She was unaware of anyone visiting him. "I'm getting a little hungry," Ally admitted.

"What is there?"

"Uh..." Ally got up and looked into the kitchen, where barely any food was there. Patrick had only been there for two days, and they ordered pizza- Patrick eating most of it, Ally rarely ate anymore. She had one or two bites and was done.

The brunette came back into the living room and plopped on the couch. "We could go out. How about the mall? We could go to Mini's," she suggested.

"Nah," Patrick shook his head. "Those tiny foods won't fill you up, how about... Melody Diner?"

Ally nodded. Her brother was right. Mini's had good food, but it was only a bite and you were finished. "Okay, but I want you ordering from the kids meal."

"Aw come on Ally!"

"It's cheaper."

Patrick sighed. "You sound like dad!" he accused, pointing at her.

"No I don't," she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "At least dad is paying for the cruise." _I hope,_ she added to herself. Her father was always stingy with his wallet, and he liked things cheap.

"Whatever," Patrick sighed.

...

Once they finished their lunch, Ally decided to visit the hospital again. Her and Patrick signed in. "Ally! Ally Ally!" she heard someone shout. Puzzled, she looked around and saw Krystal.

"Ally, guess what?" Her eyes shined.

"What?" Ally smiled.

"I'm having a boy!" she squealed.

"That's great news! Congratulations." She gave her a soft smile and Patrick did too. Krystal looked down at the growing belly and whispered "Five more months my baby boy."

Even though Ally was happy for her, she still couldn't help but feel bad at the same time. She couldn't imagine what Krystal was going through. She was going to have to raise her son alone with no help. She was going to move after she had the baby, but was that really the best idea?

"We are going to visit Austin," Patrick told her. "Wanna come with?"

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna take a nap. And I wanna tell Piper in person. She's at home."

Ally nodded in understanding and they said their goodbyes.

When they entered Austin's room, he was looking a little better. His scratches weren't as noticeable and his breathing was strong. Ally began to feel something she hadn't since the crash: hope. Hope was something Ally had lost over the months, but seeing him there, looking a little better made her feel hope. But at the same time fear.

Patrick was the first to open the door. He had only been in there a few times. Ally was spending most of their time in there; she had almost forgotten she had a career and her own life. But she wrote songs, and she didn't even feel joy when she heard them on the radio. She changed the station. Everything she wrote since the crash was depressing.

"It's me again," Ally said taking a seat on the chair and Patrick took his seat. "I know I've said this a million times, but I'm sorry. Even if you don't forgive me, you need to wake up. I'll always love you no matter what." She whispered the last part and kissed his hand.

Patrick placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered, then looked at Austin. "Don't give up on me bro. Remember, we're brothers."

Ally smiled. She used to hate that Patrick and Austin called each other brothers, and she didn't even know why. Maybe it was just Patrick was annoying at the time.

"Please come back to me. There's no way I can make it with you," she said, placing her forehead on the bed and closing her eyes. She felt drowsy.

"Ally! Wake up!" Patrick nudged her. _I must have passed out for a few minutes,_ she thought tiredly.

"What?" she asked harshly, but all of the anger left her when she looked up to Austin Moon's eyes opened. He was smiling at her.

"Ally..." he whispered tiredly. He blinked. "Hey..."

For the first time in months, Ally felt joy. She smiled hardly. "Austin!" she shouted, giving him millions of kisses on his face and he laughed. "Austin I'm so sorry! No woman could ever love you more than me," she said quickly, her words stumbling as she felt happy tears roll down her face. "I never meant to-"

She was interrupted when his lips met hers. And her heart melted. He smiled. "None of that matters now," he said softly. "I love you so much, and only you."

 **Yay! I hope you like this cause I do. I am still embarrassed and guilty about making you think Austin loses his memory. I feel like an idiot for not putting in the "it was just a dream."**

 **Question of the day (QOTD)- What's your favorite OC? It can be from any of my stories (Patrick, Aaron, Krystal, etc...)**

 **Please review :)**

* * *

 _Next Time On Things Change..._ _:)_

Gavin put his arm around Jeanette and smiled. "We're dating," he said with a huge grin.

* * *

"Austin, I think it's a good time to tell you as any," Brooke said hesitantly. Austin gave her a small smile to go on, but something told him it was something that wouldn't be good news for him. "I'm moving back to Oklahoma!"

"What?"

* * *

Austin reached for his knife, and tried to cut his steak. "Here Austin let me get it." Ally reached across the table to cut his steak. He knew his girlfriend was just trying to help, but he didn't want help.

He just wanted to do things on his own.


	17. Food Fight: Best Birthday Ever

"Happy birthday Aus," Ally whispered, bending down. He had to be in a wheelchair due to his broken arm and leg. She pressed the button to their floor and their was a comfortable silence. Austin had been released from the hospital not only an hour ago; this was his first time back since the crash.

Ally pushed him out of the elevator and they made their way into the apartment. _Home,_ Austin thought happily, taking a breath of relief that he was home. Home is where the heart is.

He heard the familiar barking of Prince. The puppy came rushing to daddy, barking and he hopped on his lap. "Prince be careful!" Ally warned.

"It's okay Alls." He lifted up Prince with his good arm and let him lick his face. He set him down on the floor and the puppy went to his food bowl and started eating. "He's grown," Austin observed.

"Yeah, he's eating regular dog food now."

Austin rolled to Owen, who was in his cage on his little swing. When he saw Austin, he looked up and squeaked. "Hi pretty birdy," he reached his good arm up and pet Owen.

He turned to Ally, who was looking at him with admiration. "Yes?" he teased, laughing a little.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I'm just so glad your back."

"Me too," he rolled to her and she gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn't one of his best hugs, but he and Ally both knew this would be his way of living until his injuries healed.

Austin tried to ignore how skinny his girlfriend looked. And it worried him. He was about to say something.

"I got it," Ally opened the door to Gavin.

"Oh, hi Gavin" Ally smiled.

"Hey friend, isn't it a beautiful day?" He had a smile glued on his lips as he entered without invitation. Austin gave her a questioning look but she shrugged.

"Happy birthday Austin," he said, "sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay Gavin," he dismissed. He and Ally glanced at each other then at Gavin. He was acting weird... Like friendly weird. It was weird that he was actually being nice.

Gavin's phone buzzed and he took it out. "Oh, I gotta go," he smiled as he hugged Ally and exited the apartment, closing the door and whistling.

They stared in silence. "That was weird..." Austin said.

"Austin you idiot," she teased gently.

"What?"

"Don't you see what's going on here?"

Austin shook his head.

"Gavin's totally in love! Oh my God did you see him!?" she squealed, and Austin laughed.

"Do you think? I'm in love with you and you don't see me skipping around and hugging everyone and being super purky."

"Everyone is different," she pointed out. "And I think that's adorable."

"It's not adorable," he muttered.

"Aww don't be jealous Austy. You're so cute when you get jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous."

"Okay, Green Eyed Monster then."

"I-"

"Anyways," she went on. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"We could go to dinner," he suggested.

"Great!" Ally smiled.

...

When they got to the restaurant, it was already crowded. Ally rolled him in and helped him onto the booth. "Phew, I'm gonna have to get used to that," Ally said, sitting down on the booth across from him.

"Hello my name is Ben, and I'll be your waiter tonight. I'll start you off with some drinks," he said. Austin noticed how he was looking at Ally. And he didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

"Yeah I'll just get a Coke," Ally told him.

"You got it," Ben winked at Ally, and Austin quickly used his good arm and placed his hand in hers, reaching across the table.

With a back-off-or-you're-dead look, Austin said through his teeth, "I'll have what my GIRLFRIEND is having."

"A Coke?"

"Yeah no sh-"

"Austin!" Ally kicked his foot under the table, stopping him from cursing. And even worse, her for hit his injured one. He mumbled the word under his breath and his girlfriend gave him a warning glace.

"Yes, a Coke," he muttered, trying to behave so she wouldn't stomp on his again. Austin didn't like upsetting Ally. It made his stomach feel unsettling and made him feel like a total jerk, even if it was something small.

He saw Ben disappear into the kitchen, watching his every move. _Yeah good riddons,_ he thought, _Ally will never-_

"Jealous much?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry but when I see someone flirting with the love of my life, I tend to get jealous."

"Awe you are the sweetest guy ever." Ally played with his fingers; his bruised, scarred fingers. But she still loved them.

"I know," he smiled. "I'm a nice guy."

Ally laughed. "Yes you are." The were interrupted by the waiter, who didn't say anything as he put the drinks on the table.

"Thanks!" Austin said happily, and when Ben turned away, Austin stuck his tongue out and widened his eyes, making funny faces.

Ally laughed again. "Austin Monica Moon, what am I going to do with you?"

Austin shrugged. "You could always make out-"

"Are you ready to order tonight?" Ben interrupted, and Austin rolled his eyes, and let Ally order first. She got pasta and he got steak.

"Cheers," Ally held up her drink.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"To the most amazing and important person in my life. To your birthday and getting released out of the hospital." She held up her cup with a smile. He smiled back and their cups clipped together.

Austin reached for his knife and tried to cut his steak; it was hard with only one hand. "Here Austin, let me get it." Ally reached over the table and helped cut his steak. He knew his girlfriend was just trying to help, but he didn't want it.

He just wanted to do things on his own.

He watched as Ally cut up his steak as if he were a four-year-old. He didn't like being treated that way. Just because he had a few broken bones, didn't mean he couldn't do anything. "Alls I got it."

"No no, I-"

"Ally-"

"I'm just trying to-"

"I got it! I don't need you treating me like I'm a helpless little boy who can't do anything! I've _got_ it," he snapped, and Ally leaned back down and looked down at her pasta.

He felt guilty as he watched her. "Sorry Alls. I didn't mean to snap. I...I just miss doing things on my own. And I just felt like you were treating me-"

"I just felt like I had to."

Austin waited for her to continue.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I thought you were going to die," she whispered, not looking at him.

Austin limped to her and sat down on her side of the table and hugged her with his good arm, and she buried her head on his shoulder. "Ally... I'm here..." he whispered. "Right here."

She let out a whimper. "I love you."

"I love you too." They pulled away, and he looked into her eyes. _Please don't cry anymore sweetheart._

"Now I got some steak to cut." Ally looked uncertain as he limped back to his side of the booth.

He grabbed the knife, wondering where to start. Having no choice, he placed his head on the plate, so the steak wouldn't move as he cut it with the knife. "You look ridiculous." He heard Ally mutter. He ignored her and tried to focus on his cutting.

But he failed. He had put to much pressure on the plate, and the plate flopped over, along with his food; it landed on his face, his mash potato's went first, then his steak. He heard Ally laughing hard; he wiped the potato's off of his face and saw her holding her stomach.

"Y-Your... -t-to... f-funny..." she continued laughing. "I-Idiot... t-trying to... c-cut y-your steak with your h-head... s-so funny." She laughed until she sounded like a choking seal, and she knew she was drawing attention, but she didn't care. "M-Make it... make i-it stop." She held her stomach as she laughed, close to nothing even coming out at all.

Austin smirked. "Oh yeah?" He took the mash potato's and smured them across his face, making her laugh even more.

"It's on Moon!" she laughed as she took her pasta and threw it at him. He threw it back and he took a few ice cubes and put it down her back.

She let out a squeal. "That tears it!" She pretended to be mad, but she couldn't help it. She laughed even more.

They both got up and threw more food at each other. It was a big food fight now. Austin trumbled as he tried to keep his balance.

Ally came closer and grabbed the little cake he had gotten by the waiter with their food. The last of the food that wasn't all over them. "Don't you dare," he laughed. "No, don't-"

Too late. The cake was already on his face, and he felt himself losing his balance. And he fell backwards, Ally going down with them. They just laughed as Ally felt his stomach rise and fall.

He lifted his head to kiss her, and she kissed back. They didn't care about the food now covering their faces; they just cared about each other. They knew they had just wasted about $40 worth of food, but they didn't care at that moment.

Ally tugged his hair, and her hand ran down his face as they kissed. Everyone was watching now as the kiss got a little heated.

Eventually, they got kicked out from being so loud and "disrespectful to others" and other things they caused. "Steve!" the manager called.

Austin and Ally began to protest as the big security guard, by the name of Steve, approached them. "Um..." Ally started, but Steve picked her up over his back. "See you on the other side, Birthday Boy," she said to Austin over Steve's back.

Austin laughed as he limped onto his wheelchair and rolled out, knowing he and Ally may not ever be able to come there again.

...

After apologizing to the manager and paying him the fee for being disruptive to others, Ally rolled Austin back to their house. It wasn't a far walk. Their car was still being worked on from the crash.

When they got home, Ally went straight to the shower to get all the food off.

Austin rolled for the remote and successfully got it and turned on the TV. The TV turned on to the news and sat up when he saw something that caught his eye.

"...Rising stars Austin Moon and Ally Dawson caught on camera kissing at Bridget's restrurant."

"I was there," an old woman said. "They were throwing their food at each other, then the man fell with the young woman on top of him. They were sucking faces-"

Austin turned off the TV and felt his cheeks turn pink. But he didn't care that he and Ally were "caught" kissing on camera. The amazing and fun time at the restaurant was something he wouldn't forget.

When Ally came back, drying her hair, she turned on the TV. "Here's the playback one last time." Ally gasped as she saw her and Austin fall down and kissed. She had the same reaction as Austin.

"I can't believe they put us on the news," she let out a small laugh.

"I know," he said. "I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Me neither," she smiled.

They were interrupted when their was a knock at the door. It was Jeanette and Gavin. "Hey lovebirds," Jeanette said with a smirk.

Ally blushed, knowing they had seen the video as she let them enter.

Austin rolled to them, still covered in food. He was in desperate need of a shower. "So what's up?"

"There's something we need to tell you guys," Gavin said.

"You wanna tell them?" Gavin looked at Jeanette.

"No, I'll let you."

Gavin put his arm around Jeanette. "We're dating," he said with a smile.

"Surprise!" Jeanette squealed.

"That's great guys, I'm so happy for you," Austin said. It was a little obvious by the way Gavin was acting earlier.

Austin looked at Ally, who was smiling with an "I love love" look on her face. _My little mach maker. Best birthday ever. And with her, everything is better. Even if we got kicked out of Bridget's, it was fun._

 _I wouldn't have had my birthday any other way._

 **I actually like this chapter. For once... so I've kinda been having a crappy week and writing makes me forget about everything. And your reviews are so amazing thanks so much. I can't thank you enough for all you do. And if you think I'm going to stop calling you amazing you're wrong cause I won't stop. You guys are awesome.**

 **Goodnight and review! :D**


	18. She Said Yes

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AND CHEESINESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Austin's POV

I take a deep breath and study myself in the mirror. My casts are finally off, and it feels nice to stand again. I straighten my tie, making sure I looked good, because I didn't want to look sloppy when I told the most important person to me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them.

Putting my hands in my pockets, I feel around and reach for the fuzzy black case and open it up and smile. There's a ring in there. Not just any ring, but it's an engagement ring. It costs me a lot of green stuff, but to see the ring on Ally's finger everyday, I knew it would be worth it. It would be worth all of the work, all of the money, and everything. When I see that ring on her finger it will mean Ally was officially mine, and no one could take her away from me.

"Austin, are you ready?" Ally asks, entering the bathroom. I immediately shove the ring in my pocket and smile nervously at her. She's wearing a beautiful red dress, and her hair is straightened.

"Y-Yeah." My voice cracks from nervousness.

She eyes me. "Are you okay?" she asks in concern. Of course I was okay!

"Everything is perfect," I approach her and kiss her forehead and wrap her into a hug. "Happy anniversary honey." I whisper and touch her forehead with mine.

We get into the car and drive her to the beach. Our dinner is sandwiches. I make sure to pack pickles on Ally's, knowing how much she likes them. I almost feel embarrassed not actually taking her to dinner, but she doesn't complain. She loves sandwiches.

I lead her to the grassy area near the beach. "Remember this place Alls?" I ask, and she looks at the stars in awe. She nods and smiles at me.

"Yeah," she whispers, hugging me and I pull her into my embrace and I inhale her familiar scent. "It's not any different than it was five years ago." She buries her head and in my chest and me hug for a while. Memories come back to me of our first date. Our perfect, amazing first date.

I set down the basket and I gave her her sandwich and I took mine and we ate in silence. We talk for awhile between eating and I pour her some apple sider that I know she loves and she takes a sip of it.

When we're done eating, I make my way back to the car. "I'll be right back," I tell her, exiting the grassy area and go to the car, putting the basket in the trunk and taking my guitar out of the car.

I come back to see Ally, now standing, looking confused. "Aus-" I cover her mouth with my finger.

"Just listen, okay?" I whisper, and start strumming my guitar as I take her hand and lead her to the beach. I wrote this song for her, and only her.

 _"Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up,_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms..._

 _And your heart's against my chest,_

 _Your lips pressed on my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes,_

 _But they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget,_

 _I'm in love now..._

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved,_

 _You wanna be loved._

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love,_

 _We're falling in love."_ I take her hand and walk her down the beach and strum my guitar again for the next verse of my song.

 _"Settle down with me,_

 _And I'll be your safety,_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against your chest,_

 _Your lips pressed on my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet,_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna feel loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love,_

 _Falling in love,_

 _We're falling in love."_ I notice Ally is teary-eyed now, I wipe her tear and continue.

 _"Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth,_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved,"_ my voice get's lower as I end the song.

 _"You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love,_

 _Falling in love._

 _We're falling in love."_ **(1)** My voice fades out when the songs ends. I take a piece of her loose hair and brush it behind her ear.

She's smiling at me, and I'm smiling too. I can't think of a time when I was more happy. "Hi," I say.

"Hi." She says.

She closes her eyes and goes in to kiss me, but I stop her. "Not so fast." As much as I want to kiss her, I stop her. I want to kiss her after I propose; I know that we will share a passionate one.

I get down on one knee and I hear her gasp in surprise as I gently take her hand. "Ally..." I swallow and she looks at me straight in the eye. "You know I love you, and I never want to do anything to hurt you. I never thought there was a perfect girl until I met you. You weren't fake. You were no one but yourself. You were just... Ally.

I've made so much mistakes, but you aren't a mistake. You are the only person who seems to understand, and I know that you'll always come to me when you need me. And I'll always come to you. You're the greatest person in the world to me. I don't care if other girls love me, I just care that you do, and that you might be afraid to make a commitment as big as this.

I know it's scary to ask so much of you, but I can't help it. I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"Ally I-still-don't-know-your-middle-name"- she giggled and wiped a tear from her eye"-Dawson, will you marry me?" I pull out the ring and hold it up. The ring was silver, and it had "I love you" engraved on it. On top of it was a diamond. It wasn't real, but it still costed me a lot.

Ally was now a hot mess, makeup running down her face. Still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looks too happy to speak. So she nods quickly and says through her tears, "Yes." I study her expression. "Yes!" she repeats, throwing herself on top of me and we're knocked down on the sand and she's showering me with kisses and I felt a tear roll down my own cheek in happiness.

She said yes.

 **Do ya love me or what? ;)**

 **(1- Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

"We're engaged," Austin said, and Ally smiled; he wrapped his arms around her.

"Without asking me permission first from her _father?_ " Lester sat up in his seat. It was tradition that the man would usually ask the father for permission.

"You didn't ask him first?" Ally turned to Austin.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"You never think," Lester muttered.

"Dad!" Ally gave him a warning glace. She wasn't letting her father talk down to her guy.

"You are too young," Lester said firmly.


	19. Complications

**Ahhh 106 reviews! Thank you! Nothing I own.**

When Ally woke up, she entered the kitchen where Austin was. He was cooking eggs and sausage and humming, not even noticing Ally's presents. So she hugged him from behind, her arms wrapped around and belly and whispering, "Good morning hubby to-be" in his ear and her hand reaching up to play with his blond hair.

"Good morning," he said, turning around and grabbing Ally's hand and wrapping her into a hug and he kissed her, his body backing up against the counter. It was once of those passionate, deep kisses.

But Austin snapped back in reality when he heard strong sizzling coming from the skilite and he turned back to the grill and realized his hand was on the grill. "OH CRAP!" he yelled, wincing his hand away and he saw Ally panicking as she turned off the oven.

"Austin are you okay?!" she shrieked, looking at his hand that was now becoming red. It was now blistering.

She knew it was a dumb question, really, to ask him if he was okay. His hand was burnt! Of course he wasn't okay! But he would live.

Austin didn't answer her question. He was completely focused on his hand that seemed to be wasting away. That is what it felt like, as if he were the witch in The Wizard Of Oz melting. Except it was only his hand of course.

Ally sat him down on the table and went into the freezer and took out frozen peas. "I hate peas," he complained.

"You don't have to eat them, silly." She gently placed the package on his injured hand and sat next to him at the table. She heard small sniffs from him as she leaned on the table, folding her arms and laying into them.

She knew he was trying with all of his mite not to cry. It must have hurt.

It was silent for a while, so Ally put her head up and she saw Austin staring up at her with knowing eyes. She could tell he was in thought. "Ally... we've been engaged for a week now, and-and I think we should tell our friends and family."

"Yeah," was her only response. She was nervous about telling them. Especially her father, but she wondered he already knew if Austin asked him, which was tradition.

Austin frowned and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Alls, our friends and families are going to be beyond etastic when they hear about Mr. and Mrs. Moon."

"I hope you're right Aus," she said, taking a breath. "I hope you're right..."

...

Ally pulled up to the driveway of her old home and swallowed. "I'm scared Austin," she whispered, and he took her hand and placed it in his good hand.

"It's gonna be okay. I mean, what could happen?"

Ally wanted to say something else, but she didn't know what to say. She was so scared that her father wasn't going to approve. A wedding was a big thing, and what if they weren't ready?

"You're right," she finally said, faking a smile and getting out of the car, not even waiting for Austin. He caught up with her and knocked on the door. "You don't have to knock Austin."

"I know..." he started nervously. "I'm scared too."

It didn't take long for the door to fly open, revealing Sidney. "Hi Sidney," Ally greeted politely.

"What a surprise." Sidney looked shocked. At first Ally was confused as to why, but she realized she hadn't been to her old home in a while. "Come in, your father is in the living room."

"Thanks," Austin said, taking Ally's hand and entering the familiar living room. And just like Sidney said, Lester was in the living room, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Lester," Sidney said. "Look who it is." She sat down next to him on the couch and he looked up.

"Ally!" He put his coffee down and newspaper to hug his daughter. "How have you been?"

"Busy," she answered quickly, wanting to get straight to the point. "Austin and I thought we would just stop by. We... we have some news. Is Patrick here?"

"Oh yeah he's upstairs doing his homework. He's had a lot lately."

"Can he come down?" Austin asked. "It's kinda something we want everyone to hear."

Lester nodded and called Patrick. He came down the stairs. "Ally!" He ran the rest of way down, hearing a grunt from Lester as he ordered him to walk. He slowed down his pace and hugged his sister. He hugged Austin too.

"Hey Patrick," Austin said. "Do you like surprises?"

"Of course!" He excitedly took a seat down on the couch next to Sidney. Lester sat on his recliner.

Ally looked at Austin, and he nodded in encouragement. "Um...I...um..." she stuttered. "I-I-"

Austin helped. "We're engaged," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Without telling her _father_ first?" Lester sat up in his seat. It was tradition that the man would usually as the father for permission.

"You didn't ask him?" Ally turned to Austin.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"You never think," Lester grunted.

"Dad!" Ally gave him a warning glace. She wasn't letting him talk down to her guy. Sure Austin wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox, but he had a lot on his mind, and he was busy. He was only human.

"I am so sick of you defending him! He just goes around doing things-"

"Excuse me but I don't think I had to ask you permission for everything I do," Austin said, raising an eyebrow.

Lester stood up in his seat, and he looked angry now.

"Why don't you go upstairs Patrick," Sidney suggested, nudging him.

"But I wanna hear about Ally's wedding," he protested.

"Patrick, get your butt upstairs and finish your homework," Lester said, "now." Patrick sighed and muttered something no one could identify and he went upstairs.

"Mr. Dawson, he has a right to hear about it as you and Sidney do," Austin said quietly. "And it's Saturday and he has all..." he trailed off when Lester was giving him a look.

"Ally do you have any _idea_ how much a wedding costs? Flowers, dresses, a preacher..."

"Dad," Ally started slowly, feeling a little sick to her stomach now. "Austin and I have a plan, just...just hear us out."

"Ally and I have already checked out the church we are going to marry in, and it is really good. It has enough seats to fit about 100 people and that should be more than enough," Austin said.

"Aren't you proud of your daughter Lester?" Sidney asked. "I'm proud of her. I'm proud of both of them. They have everything figured out, and I think they really do love each other."

"I know... I just don't think they're ready."

"Why?!" Ally asked, now getting angry.

"Ally, you're too young," he said firmly. His voice was quiet.

"When did you and mom get married?" she challenged.

"We got married young..." he looked nervous. "But look how that turned out."

Ally froze. Her parents had gotten a divorce. "Austin we should go," she whispered.

"We still need to tell them our plans-"

"No Austin. They don't want us to get married. Let's just go." Her voice started to crack as she excited the house and the door was slammed.

Austin stood there dumbfounded, staring at Lester, who looked guilty. "Patrick believes in us, and Sidney is proud of us," he said quietly, and Sidney nodded. "Your son and wife believe in us. Why can't you?" With a shake of his head, he didn't even wait for Lester to answer. Austin made his way out the door and saw Ally on the porch steps. Her head buried inside of her hands.

"C'mon Alls." Austin helped her up and she sniffed, and they made their way into the car. They drove in silence. Austin wished he could drive, but he couldn't put any weight on his left hand without hurting it.

"That went-"

"-horrible?" she helped.

Austin nodded, and felt his blood boiling and his vains. "He hates me Ally," he growled. "He _hates_ me. There is nothing in this world I can do to make him happy! He literally hates me, and he thinks that you could do better. I'm 100% sure that's what he's thinking right now!" he ranted.

Ally didn't know what to say. "I..." she started, but let it go.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I know he's your dad and I should have asked him first-"

"It's okay Austin."

Austin didn't say anything else. There was no need to.

 **I know I know this chapter is terrible. Haha.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite Auslly kiss? Mine is Relationships and Red Carpets because they said "I love you" for the first time which was very important to me.**

 **Guest: Two questions. Why were you having a crappy week? And how old are Austin and Ally right now?**

 **My answer: 1) Just family stuff. 2) They are about 22, around that age :)**

 **Guest: Also the kisses and hugs are adorable but do they do anything more than that?**

 **Answer: No cause I don't believe in sex till marriage if that's what you mean. And omg that you for putting your opinion out there and saying what you liked and disliked! Thanks so much :)**

* * *

 _Next Time On Things Change..._

"I can't believe my dad thinks Austin and I are too young," Ally said, frustrated.

Piper gave her a look that she couldn't identify. "Ally," she started slowly. "Don't hate me but I kind of agree with him."

"What?"


	20. Ours

"Alright guys have a good lunch," Piper said to her students, and they exited the room one by one; some taking their lunchboxes. She watched them go and sat on her desk and pulled out the ravioli that was in the microwave.

"Mm..." she stirred it around with her fort and blew it off.

"Hi Piper, can I come in?" She heard the familiar voice of her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Of course," she smiled. "Have a seat." Piper gestured her hand to the chair next her desk. Ally had only been to Piper's classroom a few times, and most of the time it was during lunch or the end of the day.

Ally always liked it. It was surrounded with color and she could tell Piper and her students had done tons of creative activities. "So what's up?" she asked, taking a bite of her ravioli.

"I was just..." she trailed off, not knowing were to began.

"If you want an autograph you can just ask," Piper teased, making Ally laugh. She grew serious. "Now what's this about pumpkin?"

"I actually wanted your advice on something." Piper looked up from hee food and gave her a smile of encouragement. "Do you think Austin and I are rushing this?" When Piper didn't answer, she continued.

"My dad thinks we're too young," she said, frustrated.

Piper gave her a look she couldn't identify. "Ally," she started slowly. "Don't hate me but I kind of agree with him."

"What?"

"Please don't hate me. I'm just saying... you just got out of college not even a year ago, you are just now old enough to start gambling, you are a raising star-"

"I wouldn't even be where I am now if it weren't for Austin!" What she said was true. Austin helped her get over her stage fright. He helped her notice her true beauty. He gave her a new destiny. A new way of looking at the world.

She wouldn't be half the person she was today if it weren't for him. And her heart wasn't full- only half- without him. "I know," Piper said gently. "Ally, you're still growing up, and do you really want to give up music so soon for marriage?

You just got into Starr Records a few months ago. And trust me when you get married that is a commitment. You aren't gonna have enough time for music. You'll want to spend more time with each other. And it's going to drive you crazy balancing your time.

You'll eventually have to quit music all together. Do you really want that?"

Ally thought for a moment, everything in her head spinning. Part of her, deep down, knew that Piper was right. But in her heart, she knew she was making the right choice. And if she gave up her career for marriage, then so be it.

"Piper, I'd do anything for Austin Moon," she said. "You know that. You of all people should know that."

Piper nodded quietly. "I do. And whatever decision you make I'll be supportive. I just needed you to know my true opinion."

"It's okay Piper. You have a lot on your mind other than Austin and I. We kinda just do our own things now. I've really missed you," she admitted. "I think Austin misses you too."

"That's good to hear," she smiled. "I miss him too. Try dealing with Krystal everyday, she's been pretty moody lately. She's driving me crazy. I literally wanna rip my hair out!"

Ally laughed. "Just a few more months," she assured her friend. "And hey, you know you love her."

"Yeah," Piper admitted. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without her. I'll go back to living alone."

Ally frowned. Austin once told her that Piper was the kind of person that needed friends and attention. She'd get lonely without other people, and she was very social. "Why doesn't Elliot come live with you?"

"I don't know Ally," she blushed.

"C'mon," Ally nudged her. "I've seen you two snuggling on the couch, and you look very comfortable." She winked, and Piper blushed even more.

"My relationship with Elliot is new, and-"

"New?! You've known Elliot almost as long as I've known Austin."

"I mean, things are getting kinda serious."

"Define serious."

"Let's just say... I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Oh," Ally said, not realizing what she actually said. "Oh!"

Piper smiled, and blushed. "I don't know what happened," she said.

"When was it?"

"A few nights ago..."

"Well, erm, congrats?" she said awkwardly.

"Wait, you're not a virgin, right?"

Now it was Ally's turn to blush. "I am," she answered quietly.

"After everything you and Austin have been through you never..."

She shook her head, more red than ever. "Never. And it's not happening until we get married."

"That's how it should be," Piper said, slouching into her chair. "But some things don't always go as you plan."

"So if you love him, then what are you afraid of?"

"I...I'm just worried I won't be..."

"Enough," Ally helped her, and Piper nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "I feel you."

Both of the guys in their lives were cute, and both women wondered, out of all the girls, that they chose them. Ally was always worried that her love wouldn't be enough for Austin, and she now knew Piper thought the same about Elliot.

Especially with Austin's depression, she always feared that she wouldn't be enough to help him, and love him enough for him to know he was loved by her.

"Oh, it's almost noon. Better round up the kiddies. They are always big balls of energy after recess. You should go, I don't want them attacking you. I'm sure some of them know you." Piper got on her feet and threw away the can of ravioli and put the lid on the plastic bowl and put it in her purse.

"Piper, I wouldn't mind. I love fans. I love every one of them," Ally told her. And it was the truth. Her and Austin's fans were one of the reasons they made it to Starr Records. They had fans before because of Ally's YouTube videos. She was still trying to convince Austin to make one, but he was afraid of "haters". Everyone got a little hate- including Ally.

"Well... if you say so. I'll be back." She took her ID and put it over her neck and excited the room, going right, where the play ground was, Ally remembered. She was a student here too. It was a good school, and what were the odds of Austin's sister working here?

A few moments later she came back with the fourth graders following behind her. Some looked sweaty from playing- others excited, and some of them just looked tired and bored.

Ally remembered when she was their age at Lincoln. She was short, and she would always be writing in her songbook while Trish was trying to get her to do something fun like climb on the monkey bars or go down one of the slides. But she was never fond of the play ground, she just saw it as a time were she could write in her book, oblivious to everyone else.

"Is that Ally Dawson?!" one of the girls screamed.

"Shh!" Piper said. "Bobby, you gotta keep your voice down," she reminded her, this time more gently and Piper put her hands on her lips.

"Oh, sorry Miss. Moon," she giggled, and took a sat down in the front where her assigned seat was. Piper smiled and sat down on her chair in front of the projection screen and called attendance.

Almost every eye was focused on Ally, and she felt her ears hot. She wasn't used to this much attention. Except Austin, he'd always give her attention and remind her that she was beautiful.

"She's even prettier up close," Bobby whispered in a girls ear next to her.

"Thank you Bobby," Ally said, her face blushing now.

"Ally Dawson knows my name!" Bobby whispered in the girls ear. The other girl shyly nodded. Ally guessed she wasn't much of a talker.

"To those of you who don't know"- Piper stood up from her chair and gestured her hand to Ally -"this is Ally Dawson. My... sister."

A hand went up. "Yes?"

It was a little boy with brown hair and freckles. "You are related to Ally Dawson and you never told us?!"

"Well, not technically. You remember my brother, right?" The students nodded excitedly with little cheers of "Yeah, of course! Austin Moon!"

"She's his fiance. So we're pretty much sisters." She put her hands on Ally's shoulders.

The rest of the day, Ally helped the kids with English, and Math, which were the last subjects of the day.

When the day was over, Piper dismissed them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, "and make sure you finish your homework!" she called, but they had already gone. Except one- Bobby.

"I love you Ally!" the little girl said, hugging her.

And Ally's heart melted as she hugged Bobby back. "You be good for Miss. Moon now," she whispered, and gently pulled away, watching the girl walk out.

...

Ally closed the door behind her. "There she is," Austin said, looking up from the TV and turning it off, getting up to greet her, taking both of her hands and kissed her quickly.

"Where have you been?"

"I just had the most amazing day ever!" Ally sighed, falling onto the couch, exhausted. She didn't know how Piper did that everyday.

"Ooh tell me all about it!" he said excitedly, and he sat down on the couch and she leaned her head down, meeting Austin's lap and he played with her hair and she told him about her day with Piper and her students.

"She's really good with them," Ally admitted. "I think she made the right decision."

"Is she happy? You know, with her decision?"

"She seems to be. But she misses you."

"Awe, she does?"

"Yep. She told me so."

"Hey maybe we should go see her. I'm sure she'd like it. Krystal too."

"She said Krystal was being kind of moody," she told him, remembering their talk at lunch.

"Well moody or not I'm still gonna see my sister."

Ally nodded. "Hey hubby to-be," she said after a few moments, raising her head to see Austin looking down at her. She loved using that word, and Austin seemed to like it too.

"Piper's birthday is coming up, maybe we could throw her a surprise party," she suggested, proud of her idea.

"Ohh good idea!" he sat up in his seat. "We can invite everyone we know." His eyes lite up. "We could throw it at Sonic Boom!"

"Yeah," she sat up and reached for her songbook that was on the coffee table.

He looked over her shoulder as she did so, watching her find the right page. "Hey, is that a new song?" He pointed to lyrics were Ally stopped.

"Mhm. I started writing it last night. I haven't come up with a title yet," she said, staring at the lyrics in thought:

 _Stakes are high,_

 _Water's ruff,_

 _But this love is ours._

"Alls I love it," he whispered in her ear. "You just keep better and better."

"It's not even down yet. And I don't know how to even start it," she sighed.

"This love is ours," Austin repeated. "I like that."

"Thanks. I thought you would." She leaned on his shoulder, a wave of tiredness hitting her.

"Ours," she heard him say, and she looked up.

"What?"

"The song. I think you should call it Ours," he smiled.

Ally nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "That'll be great."

 **Sorry if this chapter is sloppy I've been having a bad day. I love you guys, remember that.**


	21. Surprise! Not Really

**Thank you for your constant support you guys are awesome. Have a cookie (::). Okay on with the story. And save your cookie for the chapter! Jeez people savor it :)**.

Ally's POV

I am awoken when Prince licks my face again. "Aww, does someone want breakfast?" I whisper with my eyes still closed.

I open them and sit up in bed, seeing Prince no longer there. He's standing on the floor, whining and going around in circles. "C'mon big boy," I smile as I get off of the bed. Before I walk out I see Austin sleeping. He looks so innocent and cute with his blond head ruffled with bedhead and a smile on his face as he sleeps.

I smile at the sight. I can't help it. I lean up and kiss his blond, mattered hair, trying my hardest not to wake him. He was really tired yesterday. We both were, planning Piper's party that was today. We spent all last night putting up decorations at Sonic Boom.

Surprisingly, my dad was okay with us doing this. He's still not very happy about my decision. _I don't care,_ I lie too myself, knowing I wasn't hurting anyone but myself. _If my dad doesn't want to be apart of my wedding, than so be it!_

Lies. All lies.

Of course I wanted him to be apart of this! He's my dad.

Anyway, I get Prince his dog food and lay down. I really wanna go back to bed because I know today will be a long day and I'll need my energy for the party. I'm a bit sore myself.

I look at the clock and it's only a quarter to 7. I lay on my back, and turn to my side and see Austin's back towards me, his body moving up and down, and he seemed at piece. His hair was mattered. I scoot closer to him, my body probably looking like a warm if you were to look at it from a birds eye. That's probably how ridiculous it looked.

I snuggle into his back, breathing in his familiar warm, sweet scent that I just love. I sigh, that's my weakness. Austin's my weakness.

Closing my eyes, I let myself drift into sleep...

"Austin! I can't believe you're awake! Thank God!" I hug him and he winces with pain. "Sorry," I blush with embarrassment.

"A...Ally?" he asks tiredly. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You got hit by I drunk driver. You passed out for a few minutes but you're gonna be-" I'm interrupted by his coughing. It sounds bad. Really bad.

"A-Ally don't...I don't know... i-if I can make it-"

"No!" I shout, tears now streaming down my face, and I tug his hand.

"I'm sorry..." he says weakly.

"No I should be sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"No Ally. This...t-this was-was your f-fault... I should h-have n-never..."

"Sh, don't talk." I cover his mouth with my finger and tug his hands. "Austin please don't die..." I whisper.

"I can't make it on my own," I sob. "We have a future."

"Don't...don't forget about me okay?" He weakly reaches out and cuffs my cheek. "I love you."

"I-I love-" my voice is once again interrupted when the machine beeped, and Austin's eyes are closed, his hand falling from my cheek to the hospital bed; he's no longer breathing. "No!" I shout, tears falling on the floor and I break down, crawling into a ball. "NO!" I shout again.

"How could you leave me?" I yell. "You did one thing you promised you'd never do! You left," I whisper the last part and bury my head in the floor. I knew it was dirty, but I didn't care. "No..."

"Alls!" I am awoken once again to Austin shaking me.

I wince as I open my eyes. "Austin!" I hug him tightly.

"Hey," he whispers, hugging me back. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?" he asks quietly.

"I was," I confessed, tearing up and sniffing just thinking about it. I pull away from him and explain my terrifying nightmare. "I-It was scary Austin," I continue, my voice getting hoarse.

"Ally..." he trails off, looking up at me, but I look away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Ally look at me," he orders, putting both of his hands on both sides of my face, and I start to cry. "Look at me..." he says gently, tearing up himself. He tries to smile, and I finally obey his command.

"Good job angel," he says. "Now listen, the crash was a million years ago. I'm here now."

"But...but-"

"No buts, I'm here, and I love you. I'll never leave you." He holds his arms out and I crawl into his lap sniffing. "I'm here Alls. I'm here..." he holds me and I cry into his shirt.

God, what would I do without him?

...

When Austin and I got to Sonic Boom, it was the same as it was last night: decorations all over, and it looked so colorful and full of life. "Okay so you're going to occupy Piper by going shopping with her for a few hours while I-"

"Whoa! Shopping? We didn't say anything about shopping," Austin interrupts me.

"C'mon Austin, you and I both know that teachers don't get payed a lot of money and I'm sure Piper would appreciate if you- as her brother- were to go our of your way to buy her something nice," I say.

"Well you're a girl, you can take her-"

I push him out the door. "Go buy your sister something nice!" He protests as I shove him out.

"Well since your a girl, don't you think-" I slam the door in his face, laughing to myself and going upstairs into the practice room. That's why I really sent him to do that. I wanted to finish my song. And I wanted to be alone while I did it.

I made my way into the piano bench and put my songbook on the piano and going into the mini fridge and getting myself a soda. I took a sip and set it down on the little table that was in the practice room and sat down on the piano bench.

I opened my songbook and stared that the lyrics. They were almost done. I am so close to finishing the song I can almost taste it.

I sing the lyrics, happy with what I had wrote.

After about an hour I'm finally finished. I close my songbook and sit there for a few moments. I glance at my engagement ring and smile. "Hey Ally-gator," a voice behind me greets.

I turn around to see Trish. "Trish, you're here!" I exclaim. I don't see her that often anymore. I don't know... we just don't seem to talk as much. But true friendship doesn't matter. You could go two years without talking but you know they'll always be there, and they won't act like we haven't talked in two years.

hey're there, and always will be.

"Yeah yeah, now give your best friend a hug," she holds her arms out and I hug her. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since Austin had gotten into the hospital. I kept her updated so she knew a while ago that he was okay.

I texted her about Austin and I are getting married, and she's happy for me. She's not pretending, like some people. "I'm so glad you came," I say, still excited as we pull away.

"Well I got the invitation for Piper's party so I couldn't miss it," she says, smiling. Trish didn't know Piper that well, but I guessed they were friends. Maybe just acquaintances. But she was friends with Austin, so it wouldn't be too pretty if they didn't get along. And, well, it would be hardest for me being his fiancé.

We make our way down the stairs of Sonic Boom and I see Dez and Carrie down there. They're sitting on the couch. Krystal's there next to Patrick and my dad. I don't know where Sidney is, she might have work today. Gavin and Jeanette are standing, looking deep in conversation; I catch Brooke's eye, but she looks away. Something doesn't seem right...

They were all talking, and I wonder how long I shut myself in the practice room where I was suppose to be hosting. "Hey everyone," I wave, feeling embarrassed. I guess they sent Trish up there to get me.

I sit down on the counter and talk with everyone. It almost feels like a family reunion. The only people that were here that I saw often was Gavin, Jeanette, and Brooke. Gavin and Jeanette like to come over for relationship advice, they seem to fight a lot. And Brooke comes over often just for the fun of it, which I don't really mind.

Dez doesn't really come around, but yet, he's Austin's best man. And to tell the truth I don't know much about Dez, or Carrie really. I just know they are siblings.

They greet me as I come down the stairs with Trish following me. But before I could say anything, Austin texts me.

 ** _Hey we're almost done shopping. You need to get everything ready and turn out the lights and tell everyone to hide! :D_**

 _Okay... So when she comes in you turn on the light and we scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"?_

 ** _Yeah :). I want her to be surprised and blown away!_**

 _Alright, I'm on it_

 ** _Love you wifey_**

I bite my lip. I like wifey.

 _Love you too hubby_

I put my phone in my pocket and look up, explaining that what we have to do. "Okay Austin and Piper are gonna be here in a few minutes," I say, suddenly feeling nervous, my hands sweating and my voice cracking.

In the corner of my eye, I see Austin coming. "Hide!" I shout, and everyone scatters and I look around. As I see them closer, I panic and just roll over onto the ground behind the counter, where Elliot is.

"Hi how ya doin?" I ask awkwardly, and he laughs, but I cover his mouth as I hear them approaching. I've always liked Elliot. I didn't know what it was, he was just so nice and good to Piper; he was cute too, but not as cute as Austin of course.

Krystal turns the lights off; she was the closest to the light switch. "Looks like the powers out," I hear Austin say, obviously acting. I smile to myself.

"Hm," Piper grunts, "that's weird," she says. I laugh, and this time Eliot covers my mouth. "Then why are we-"

"SURPRISE!" we all shout in unison, and Piper looks surprised, but the look on her face doesn't seem to be... real.

"Wow," she says, "I can't believe this Austin, a party for me!?" She hugs Austin, and I catch his eye. He looks at me, and I shrug.

"You knew, didn't you?" Austin asked, pulling away from the hug.

Piper shrugged innocently. "It was kind of obvious, I mean you wouldn't stop dropping hints."

Austin looked embarrassed, and he shuffled his feet. "Well..." he runs his fingers through his hair, and I smile at his awkward side that makes him even more cute.

"It's okay Austin, I'm just touched that you went out of your way to surprise me."

"Actually it was Ally's idea," he says, and Piper turns to me and I smile. "I just helped. So you have her to thank."

"Thanks Ally this is really sweet." She hugs me.

"No problem, you deserved it."

...

After a while, everyone decides to take the party to Piper's house. My dad had to close up the store because it was getting late. He and Patrick went home; so did Dez and Carrie, but the remainder of us is currently in the parking lot outside of Piper's apartment.

We talk and laugh. We're like one big family.

I notice Jeanette shivering, but Gavin beat me to it. "A-Are you cold?" he asked nervously.

"A little, but-" he slips his jacket off his body and put's it on Jeanette.

"Thanks," she smiles and leans on his shoulder, and I smile.

That's when I realize Brooke and Trish are the only ones that are single. They already went home, but I couldn't help but feel bad. They don't deserve that. "Austin," I nudge him, and he looks at me. "Is Brooke okay? She left early; like only an hour into the party. Did she say anything?"

Austin frowns. I know he knows something. "I'll tell you when we get home, kay?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," he smiles and our pinky's connect.

"So Krystal," Jeanette started. "Have you thought of any names?" she asks, putting her elbows on her leg and resting her fists on her cheeks. It may be weird to call a 21-year-old adorable, but that's how she looks. She looks like a little girl, and it's cute to me. Don't judge.

"I like the name Chris, or Noah," she said, breaking into a yawn. "Piper is it ok if I crash? I'm exhausted and have a bit of a backache."

"Don't sweat it Krystal, do you have your key to get in?"

She felt into her pockets and took them out. "Goodnight guys," she said tiredly, and before leaving, she looked at the stars and whispered, "My mom's up there, and your grandma little one." She places her hand on her belly.

"Mines up there too," Austin said quietly. They share a look and we watch her disappear into the darkness and watch her go up the steps leading to Piper's house.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I kind of was slow with it, because I kept on distracting myself so that's why it's so late.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite Auslly moment in season 4 so far? I like the part when they ballroom dance at the end of that one episode (I forgot what it was called lol) but we are cut off by Dez :/. Oh well, you can't help but love him!**

 **Brooklyn: You aren't being rude; I think Patrick getting bullied would be a good idea! If I remember right I did have Patrick getting bullied in Promises. But it wasn't touched much, and I think that's a really good idea to do that. This time Austin and Ally teaching the bully a lesson or something like that. I wish we could PM about it but I know we can't because you are a guest. But it's a good idea for the next chapter :)**


	22. Then There's Patrick

**Hi. So I am going with the idea of Patrick getting bullied again, which is what this chapter is about mainly.**

 **To those of you who don't know, I got the most trashy, horrible review ever but I have to tell you: that review was from one of my best friends. No no, she's a good friend so don't think she's a backstabbing little you know what, cause she's not.**

 **So today we were messing around in class (we kinda had some time on our hands), and we decided it would be fun to put hate comments on each others stories (don't ask, we are idiots). I was there the whole time and we were laughing so freaking hard about it. So that was her, please no hate on my friend :). We were just bored and we started talking about haters on FanFiction. Please don't judge me or her because she's a good person with a good heart.**

 **If you don't believe me than oh well your loss I guess, but I swear that's what happened XD. Out of boredom. I swear I'm not lying haha we are freaks lol.**

No ones POV

"So about Brooke..." Austin started hesitantly as he and Ally sat on the couch. It was late, and he didn't know about Ally, but Austin's feet were killing him. All he wanted to do was sleep. But tomorrow they needed to be at the studio by 8:00 the next morning.

"I talked to her and apparently she's... she's moving back to Oklahoma," he said. He didn't want his friend to leave.

"What? Why?" Ally asked, sitting up.

"She said there's nothing here for her.

"What is she talking about? She has us, and I'm sure-"

"I think she's in love."

"With who?"

"Matthew," he answered. He had told Ally about Matthew a few times.

"Oh, Cassidy's brother." Ally's voice went bitter at the mention of Cassdy.

"Cassidy's in the past Alls," he whispered, holding her closer. "And besides, Matthew is different. He's really a sweet guy."

Ally nodded, and snuggled into him. "What about our wedding? Will she be there for it?" she asked tiredly.

"No. She's moving in a few months," he sighed. He wished Brooke could be there for something like this. It was important. Ally's best friend was going to be there, why couldn't his?

"I'm sorry Aus, I know you wanted her to come." She planted a kiss on his cheek and Austin helped her sit up to get ready for bed.

"It's cool," he said, even though Ally knew it wasn't. He went into his room and slipped off his shirt and pants. He put on a t-shirt and left his boxers on. He brushed his teeth and Ally was already there, her back faced to him. Her breaths were normal as they rose and fell.

He crawled into the bed and turned out the light.

Austin stared at the wall in the dark. Ally was already asleep; all of the tiredness had left his body for some reason, and he hated when he wanted to sleep but couldn't.

There was so much spinning in his mind. It was overwhelming, and exhausting. He and Ally were working at the studio a lot more often now that their record was so close to releasing. Austin had his own, and so did Ally. And soon their hard work would pay off.

Ally hadn't shown him her new song, she wanted it to be a surprise. Even though he came up with the name.

He also had his future to think about: the wedding. The wedding took a lot of his time too, and he started his wedding vows, but got stuck. There was so much he wanted to say, but yet, he couldn't think of anything once his pencil hit that paper.

He also worried about Lester, and if he'd ever truly except him. Everyone else seemed to be okay with it, why couldn't he? Heck, even Patrick was happy.

Now the news about Brooke moving back to Oklahoma City, that just added more stress.

Austin turned to his side and saw Prince staring at him. "C'mon boy," he whispered, not wanting to wake Ally. He pattered the bed. "C'mon Prince, help daddy get to sleep."

Prince ran up to him, wagging his tail and whining, as if he knew Ally was sleeping and he didn't want to wake his mama up. "Hi..." he whispered as the dog licked his face and settled down, going in circles and laying down, cuddling up against Austin's side. He ran small licks across Austin's arms.

And with that, Austin went to sleep easily.

...

The next day, Austin and Ally were driving home from work at the studio. Ally's head was leaned against the window. She was tired, even though it was 2:30 in the afternoon. "I loved your song," Austin spoke up, causing Ally to jump. "It was worth the wait."

"Thanks Austin," Ally smiled. She was glad she liked it so much. She did write it for him.

She was about to lean back against the window but her phone buzzed. "Who texted?" Austin asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"My dad," she answered. "He wants us to pick up Patick from school because he's not feeling well."

Patrick never usually got sick. It was rare. And when he did at school, he didn't come home, he sucked it up. It was because of his pride. But him coming home sick must have meant throwing up kind of sick because you have to come home after that happens.

When Austin pulled up at the school, Patrick immediately recognized the car and crawled into the back seat. "Hi Pat, how are you feeling?"

"Sick..." he said, as if he weren't sure what he was feeling. He didn't sound like himself, but he most definitely didn't sound sick. He just sounded like something sucked the life out of him. Maybe he was just tired.

"Hey, Ally," Austin nudged her. "Maybe he could stay the evening with us. I'm sure your dad will be fine with it. Maybe we can help him feel better."

"Okay, I suppose," Ally nodded and texted her dad. A moment later he responded.

"He said that should be fine. Patrick, you're coming to our house until dad picks you up," she told him, turning around.

"Okay, cool," he said quietly. His voice cracked, and there seemed to be pain hidden in it.

When they got home, Patrick didn't talk at all. Usually he talked constantly to the point where Ally wanted to rip her hair out, but he was so quiet. "I'm going to take a shower," Austin said, entering the bathroom leaving Ally and Patrick.

"Ally... there's something I need to tell you."

Ally turned to him, and he swallowed. "I'm listening."

"So I have this friend- well not really friend- but, er..." he trailed off.

Ally blinked, dumbfounded.

"Let's just say I know this... guy who's having trouble... well, say getting bullied. There's this eighth grader that's bullying me- I mean him," he corrected himself immediately. "He's really scared, and he doesn't know what to do.

He hasn't told anyone because the bully threatened him. They threatened him with everything he had. And they scared him. He doesn't know what to do. He feels as if he has nowhere to turn, no where to go. Alone... he's alone..." he trailed off, finishing.

Ally blinked again. "Wow," was her only response. She shook herself. She knew what this was about. Patrick frowned.

"Patrick," she started seriously. "Are you the 'friend' that's getting bullied?"

"Yes," he answered, nodding after a few moments. Ally saw a tear roll down his cheek as he whispered, "I'm scared Ally. More than I've ever been. I'm really scared."


	23. Boys Night Out And Sleeping On The Couch

**Hey. Sorry for the late update, I've had a busy week. Auslly will fight in this chapter, but it's one of those cute and stupid ones haha just read it :).**

Austin got dressed, feeling refreshed and he felt a little less sore now, meaning the hot water did its job. He slipped on his basketball shorts and grabbed a white t-shirt and slipping it on his body.

When he returned to the living room, he saw what he least expected: Patrick crying. Hard. Ally was hugging him as he cried on her shoulder and she met his gaze. Her eyes looked sad. Sad that her brother was going through whatever it was. He didn't know.

He took a seat next to them, Patrick's back was faced to them and his breathing was fast from his sobs. Austin put his hand on his back, rubbing it, not knowing what happened and why Patrick was crying. Patrick jumped when he did this, and he turned to him.

"Hi Pat," he said quietly, and he looked back at Ally questioningly.

Patrick turned to him, his big brown eyes red and puffy from crying, and his face was tear-stained and he looked so pained. He looked like a puppy that had gotten kicked out in the rain and abandon; left and unwanted.

"They called me names..." he whispered so softly between tears that it was almost hard to hear him. "They beat me up-"

"Wait," Ally sat up, anger bubbling in her vains. "They beat you up? Who? What's-"

"Ally..." Patrick tried, but she cut him off.

"No! Who did it?! Who called you names and beat you up?" she demanded. She was going to have their skins.

Austin spook up. "You should let the principal know."

"It's not that big of a deal," he shrugged, his voice cracking.

"Who can you say it's no big deal?!" she punched his shoulder, and he held it in pain. "Patrick, you can't just-"

"Ally, calm..." Austin whispered, rubbing her shoulders.

"It just pisses me off," she muttered.

Austin nodded in agreement. No one deserved to be bullied, no matter what they do. They were only human. "Listen buddy," he started, "I used to get bullied, and it wasn't fun. But I told my parents and the principal about it, and they took care about it. They left me alone after that. And they'll do the same for you."

Patrick looked like he was thinking about it.

"And you know your sister got bullied, so we've all been there. Tell an adult Patrick, it'll be okay." He hugged him. "We love you, we don't like seeing you hurt," Austin whispered in her ear, and Ally hugged him from his other side. He started to cry again.

"I-I d-don't know g-guys..." he whimpered, pulling away. "He...h-he threatened me. He told me that if I told anyone he would beat me twice as hard."

Ally clenched her fists. "He doesn't have to know, and how would he? It's not like he follows you around," she said. "I'm sure he's all talk."

"You don't understand, Danny is a tough guy"- _So that's his name. Danny. Douche bag Danny, that's what his nickname from him t me will be,_ Ally thought -"and he seemed dead serious. He's scary."

Austin sighed, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room which made everyone awkward. Patrick stopped crying but he was sniffing, and sneezing a few times and wiping his nose. He was coming down with something.

He yawned and leaned down on Ally's lap and put his hands together and closed his eyes. "Kid's tired," Austin observed. "I don't blame him."

Ally looked down at the sleeping boy. "Poor Patrick," she said sadly, looking down at him. His shirt was slightly lifted, revealing his belly, and she realized there was a bruise there. Black and big. "Austin, look!" she said a little louder.

He looked over and swallowed at the bruise. "That looks bad..." he whispered, clenching his fist, "that little..." he began to mutter every curse about Danny that one could think of.

"Cussing won't help anything hubby," she whispered, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

He sighed and looked down at her, kissing her head. "I know," he said, placing his chin on her head, and drifting into sleep.

Austin opened his eyes about an hour later, and Ally and Patrick were gone. He sat up and got on his feet, and he heard voices from the kitchen that were Ally's and Patrick. He entered the kitchen and they were eating dinner and just talking.

Patrick was less scared, but his eyes were pained with memory as he took a bight of his soup. Ally was eating leftovers: chicken and corn. "Hi guys," Austin greeted, sitting down on the table.

"Hi sleepyhead," Ally smiled, and cut a piece of chicken and held it up with her fort. "Chicken?"

"Sure," he nodded and she fed it to him. He felt really hungry. "Mm..."

"There's more in the fridge," she said.

* * *

After they ate, they watched some TV. The sun was starting to set, and Austin put his shoes on. "C'mon Patrick," he said, slipping his other shoes on.

"Where are you two going?" Ally asked, sitting up.

"We are going to have a guys night," Austin explained.

"Patrick is getting sick, and he has to be home by-"

"I'll be okay Ally," Patrick said, slipping on his shoes, "I have Austin, and if I get a fever we'll come straight him. And I've never been with just Austin and the guys. He says he's gonna invite Dez, Gavin and Elliot."

"Austin," Ally said, getting his attention. "Tonight was going to be our movie night," she said though her teeth.

"Patrick is miserable. The kid can use some fun," he argued, "and I already texted Dez and Elliot and Gavin. They're gonna meet us."

"Austin..."

"You can have a girls night with Trish and Brooke-"

"But tonight is a month we've been engaged..."

"Patrick needs some fun too. Why don't you just back off?" he snapped. "We don't have to spend every second together." He turned away and opened the door. "God," he muttered, closing the door. If he would have turned around, he would have seen a hurt Ally standing before him.

He and Patrick went down the elevator in silence. "Austin, that was kinda... a jerk move back there, don't you think?" he asked quietly.

"She'll be fine," he said nonchalantly, but inside he was starting to feel a little guilty. _This whole husband and wife thing is going to be harder then I thought. But all married or to be married couples fight, right? I mean all couples fight. I just wanna be the person she deserves,_ Austin thought as he got into the drivers seat of the car and Patrick got in the passenger seat.

They drove quietly between Patrick sniffing and blowing his nose every few seconds. Good thing he always had tissues in his car. "So where are we going?" the boy asked weakly.

Austin started to feel worried as Patrick looked like he was just getting sicker. His left hand went behind his neck, then put it back on the steering wheel. "The gas station," he answered, his voice cracking, rethinking his decision of taking Patrick out.

"Why?"

"We go there sometimes to hang out when we need a guys night. We get food and slushies and hot dogs and goof around. Normal guy stuff. And when it gets late, we like to play pranks on people," he explained excitedly.

"Ohhh!" Patrick brightened. "What kind of pranks?"

"Anything we can think of buddy," Austin ruffled his hair and pulled up at the gas station. "And"- he searched through his bag and pulled out something green and disgusting -"I got fake vomit!"

"Cool! Where did ya get it?"

"Dez knows a guy," Austin said, and Patrick laughed.

They got out of the car and saw Dez, Elliot, and Gavin talking and laughing outside the store. "There you are, Moon," Elliot said. "We were starting to think you wouldn't show. You know, because Ally..." the three started making kissy faces.

"Stop it," he laughed and punched Elliot playfully. He was a year older than the rest of them, but he was the role model. Austin didn't like Elliot at first. But he was really a good guy, and good for Piper.

"I brought a friend with me," he gestured his arms and pushed Patrick towards them.

"Hey boys," Patrick said, trying to act cool. Then he coughed and sneezed.

"Is he okay?" Dez asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine Dez," Patrick sniffed.

And with that, they entered the gas station. "You know the drill guys: call it." Gavin said, getting a quarter out of his pocket and placing it on his thumb and index finger.

"Heads," Austin said.

"Tails," Dez said excitedly.

The quarter was tossed into the air. Gavin caught it. "Heads," he said.

"Dang it!" Dez groaned.

"You know what that means. Dez, you get to pay for all of our snacks we get."

"Aw man. Gavin, I was saving up for-"

"You know the rules man," Austin said, patting his shoulder. Dez sighed and muttered "yeah" quietly, shuffling his feet.

"We always do this Pat," Austin whispered in his ear. "It's fair that way."

"Why don't you just take turns," Patrick asked. "That makes more sense to me."

"What's the fun it that?" Austin asked, nudging him. "Nothing."

The boys each got a hot dog and each one snack. Patrick looked like he was enjoying it, despite him being sick.

The five sat down on the curb and ate their food. "So Gavin," Austin started. "How's it going with Jeanette?"

"It's good," was his only answer. He wasn't facing him, and his eyes were focused on the ground.

"C'mon man," Dez said, playfully slapping his shoulder, "there's gotta be more. Give us details!" He rubbed his hands together.

"Well... it's..." he trailed off, shifting uncomfortably. "We..."

"Get on with it!" Austin and Dez said at the same time.

"Okay, I haven't kissed her yet!" Gavin shouted, his voice squeaking and unusually high.

"Seriously?! You guys have been going out for more than a month," Austin said in shock. He thought that Gavin and Jeanette would hit it off, and they did, but it was just surprising that they hadn't kissed yet.

"Dude, what are you afraid of?" Elliot asked, taking a big bite of his hot dog. Patrick did the same, wanting to be like him. All three of the young men were role models for Patrick.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt, okay?" he snapped, slurping his slushy slowly, not wanting to get a brain freeze. It was silent now, and the boys ate in silence. "So what about you, Elliot?" he changed the subject. "How's it going with Piper?"

"It's great!" he said, his eyes shining. He was looking at all of them- unlike Gavin. That could make them tell he was telling the truth. "She's really something, and I am proud to be her first."

"Elliot," Austin nudged him, "we got a 12-year-old boy with us tonight, don't talk about that stuff in front of him."

"Oh, I'm sure the kid hears about that stuff all the time. Kids these days are constantly talking about that stuff," Dez said. "Right Patrick?"

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "But 7 hours is enough."

"We won't talk about it anymore, kid, if it bothers you," Elliot said, looking guilty. Austin understood. It was usually just the three of them when they had these guys nights. It wasn't very often- just when one would text the other and they'd be there.

"Your turn, Dez, any girls?"

"No," Dez sighed. "I'm just not a ladies man. Unless you count Carrie and my mom."

Austin always thought he had a thing for Trish, but he didn't know what went in the redheads mind. He wasn't dumb, he was slow. He matured a lot since high school. "What about Trish?" he asked before he could stop himself. He wanted to ask this for a while.

Dez practically choked on his drink. "What-what about her?" He was red now.

"Do you... like her?" Austin asked, smiling.

"She's... okay..."

"Aww!" Elliot smiled. "I knew you liked her. Isn't it funny? If you dated her then you'd be dating Ally's best friend, and I'm dating Austin sister."

"Yeah yeah," Dez was turning back to his normal color now. "You're last Austin, how's it with the wife?"

Austin shifted, thinking about their little "disagreement" before he left. "I think she's mad at me," he muttered, opening his bag of chips and munching on it.

"What did ya do?" Elliot asked in a silly, weird voice.

"I think she wanted me to stay home tonight. I...I just realized it has been a month since we got engaged. That's why she wanted me to stay at home, other then Patrick getting a little sick, but I thought he could use some fun, I mean look at him!" Patrick was leaned up against the car now, and birds flew onto the street. He chased them down the parking lot until they flew away.

Suddenly, he stopped, and held his stomach.

 _Oh no,_ Austin thought, keeping an eye on him. "Out of all the idiotic things, Austin, you don't stay home with her? And even worse, taking her sick brother with you?" Elliot asked in disbelief. "If your sister wanted me to-"

"I get it," he snapped, "I just wanted..." he looked for the right words. "Freedom."

"Sorry to say it Austin, but when you get married you're going to lose some of your freedom. But that's not a bad thing always, and couples do need time away from each other."

"Yeah but I think this was really important to her, she really wanted me home. She _needs_ me home." He still didn't understand why it was so important to her, but he didn't know what went on in that pretty head. He wanted to know, but getting into a woman's head would be physically impossible.

No one said anything, and Patrick sat down on the curb next to Elliot, holding his stomach. "You okay kid?" Elliot asked gently. When Patrick didn't answer, he put his hand on his head. "His head is really warm," he told Austin.

Before Austin could get up, Patrick ran to the trash and let go of his hot dog, slushy, and candy he had gotten. When he was finished, Austin took him to the bathroom to wash his mouth.

"C'mon Pat lets get you home," he said, leading Patrick to the car and saying bye to his friends. He was too old and big now to be carried. _This is my fault. God, I'm an idiot._

* * *

"I-I'm sorry Austin," Patrick apologized weakly.

"Sorry?" Austin asked in shock as he drove back to his house. "What are you sorry for?"

"Getting sick. I know you really wanted to spend time with your friends. I ruined everything..." he looked at him with regret.

"Listen bud," Austin started, glancing at him but keeping his eyes on the road, "none of this was your fault. It was mine, okay? I shouldn't have brought you there. I understand that now."

"Okay," he said after a few moments. "Do you really think Ally is mad at you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I think so, I don't think she's gonna be too happy when I come home, I mean it's almost 11 and when I get home it'll be about 11:45."

"Maybe she won't be awake," Patrick suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, but she usually doesn't go to bed right away. It takes her a while, she and I have both been under a lot of stress," he explained, and Patrick nodded.

"She can be scary sometimes Austin."

Austin laughed. "When she's mad she can be, and I have a pretty good feeling she will be when I get home. Also I'm starting to think I'll be sleeping in a nice warm bed, instead I'll probably be sleeping on the couch."

"Good luck with that," Patrick laughed weakly.

They pulled up at the Dawson's house. "Good luck tomorrow. I hope you feel better, and tell the principal about it." Austin knocked at the door, and slightly thanked God that Sidney had answered. He didn't want Mr. Dawson answering the door; he'd be mad. _When it comes to me he always seems to be mad, no matter what I do._

After Austin explained that Patrick got sick, he made his way back to the apartment.

* * *

Austin went into the kitchen. The coast was clear, at least he thought. He was about to eat leftover pancakes even though his just stuffed his face with junk food not an hour ago, but he was craving them.

He was only halfway to the fridge when he heard someone clear their throat. No mystery who it was. Ally Dawson stood there in her robe, tapping her foot and lifting one eyebrow. "Ally..." he started, but she cut him off.

"Stop right there," she snapped. "It's midnight. _Freaking_ midnight! Where were you?!"

"You were right, I shouldn't have took Patrick. He got really sick. I didn't listen and... I'm sorry."

"No Austin, you shouldn't have been here with me instead of them. We planned this night and you just completely ditched me."

"Ally why is this so important to you?" he raised his voice. "I swear Ally, you freak out because of the dumbest things," he muttered. "You're just like your dad." He took back the words as soon as he said them.

She looked like she was going to say something else, but she sighed and let it go. "I'm going to bed." She walked away, then turned to him. "Oh, and by the way, feel free to sleep on the couch."

"You read my mind," he rolled his eyes, then took an extra blanket. He entered his room, and saw Ally brushing her hair.

"What?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Can I have my pillow-" his pillow was thrown in his face before he could finish his sentence. "Thank you, _wifey,"_ he said sarcastically and sticking his tongue out.

"No problem, _hubby,"_ she shared the same bitterness as she turned her back to him and he exited the room.

 **I like this chapter. Shocker haha! Anyways, what do you think? A little Trez foreshadowing ;). I don't ship them as much as others, but they're okay I guess. I like Dez and Carrie together, they are perfect 3. And also, I think Trish deserves to have a boyfriend before the show ends, it wouldn't be fair if she didn't.**

 **Anywho, I got a few questions:**

 **Guest: How old is Piper?**

 **Answer: About 24 :)**

 **Guest: How famous are Austin and Ally in this story?**

 **Answer: I've always wondered that too! But in this story they are still rising stars, and people are just starting to know them and they are getting more famous. I know that's a crappy answer but I hope it answers some of your question :)**

 **Please leave me a review I'd appreciate it!**


	24. Promise You'll Believe

Austin woke up with Prince laying his head on Austin's left leg. He was awake, his eyes open and he looked drowsy.

"Aw," he smiled at the dog, then reached for Ally but soon came to realization that she wasn't there; she was never there, because she was in a warm bed that he was suppose to be in with her, holding her and cuddling against her side.

But he wasn't.

He was on the couch, with only the company of Prince.

"C'mon let's get you some breakfast Prince," he said, getting on his feet and Prince whined. He poured the dog food and went back to the couch and feed Owen his bird seed.

He checked his phone, and there was nothing other than a random text from Brooke, just saying "hey". He hadn't talked to her for a while, not since Piper's party when she told him she was moving back to Oklahoma City. She didn't really give him a reason why, but he knew why. She of course wasn't going to admit it, but she wanted to be with Matthew. It was a big part of it. But not all, Austin thought.

 _Hey_ he texted back, and put his phone back on the coffee table when he heard a small noise coming from behind. He turned, but nothing was there. Then he heard the piano playing. It wasn't in any pattern, it was just random notes. _Ally,_ he guessed.

 _Time to make things right between us,_ he thought as he got up and entered the guest room where Ally was playing the piano. He watched her for a few moments, half hoping she would sing a beautiful melody, but she didn't. She just played a random tune. It seemed so depressing, and he wondered why. Ally had been stressing more than usual, and it worried him. And him not being with her last night made it worse.

Austin casually walked into the room. She glanced at him for a second or two and kept playing, ignoring him. Silent treatment. He decided not to talk, he didn't want to say anything wrong, that'd double her anger.

So, he sat down on the piano bench next to her, gently placing his hands over hers, and sang a sweet, familiar melody:

 _"I think about you_

 _Every morning when I open my eyes,"_ A small smile appeared on her face and he kept going.

 _"I think about you_

 _Every evening when I turn out the lights,_

 _I think about you_

 _Every moment, every day of my life,_

 _You're on my mind,_

 _All the time, it's true,_

 _I think about you..."_ he whispered the last of it. Memories came back to him when they wrote that song in choir in high school.

"That was sweet," she smiled, then frowned a little. "But I'm still mad at you."

Austin sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry, I know it was immature and out of line, but..." his voice faded, he didn't know what else to say besides sorry. What else could he say? He knew it was immature and out of line. He shouldn't have taken Patrick there, especially when he was sick.

"I'm sorry I was being such a... turd," he said, and she giggled.

"I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch," she said, "even though you really did deserve it, turd," she nudged him and he laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better I have a crick in my neck."

"You deserve a crick in your neck." She didn't smile, but there was humor and amusement dancing in her eyes and there was a small smirk forming on her face.

"Hug?" he asked, putting his arms out, wanting a famous Ally Dawson hug.

She smiled in nodded and buried her face in his neck then raised her head on his shoulder. "You know," she started, "I have a better nickname for you than turd.'

"What is it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling.

"Hubby to-be."

"I like that, lets stick with that," he laughed as they pulled away.

"I'm taking a shower," she said after a few minutes. "Be right back." She kissed his cheek. "Stay Austin."

"Stay Ally," he said back with a smile. He looked back at the piano and ran his fingers through the soft wood. His finger stopped when it landed on Ally's songbook.

Austin looked around, getting ready to pick it up. _No!_ he argued with himself, _That's Ally's songbook/diary/journal that she tells you to never touch. She slaps your hand away every time._

 _ **Ally's not here,** _ another voice argued. _**Just a peek...** _

_Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Being nosy never got anyone anywhere._

 _ **Read it! You'll find out some of Ally's deepest darkest secrets. It'll only take a few seconds.**_

 _Don't read it!_

 ** _Read it!_**

 _Don't read-_

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at the voices. And before he could process what he was doing, his hands were on the book and he opened it to a random page. It happened to be just two days ago:

 ** _Tuesday, January 5th, 2020,_**

 _Today Jimmy pulled me aside today because he wanted to talk to me about something. At first I was worried, but he asked me if I would consider a tour because my album just got released. Not a world tour, but just through the 50 states, including here._

 _I'm still taking it into consideration, and Trish is the only one that knows about it. Well, Trish has to know because she's my manager. She wants me to do it._

How could she keep this from him? This was a huge part in her career. He began to daydream about her tour. He'd cheer her on, support her, and after a long day they'd cuddle up in her bed and they'd drift into sleep.

He continued reading, eager to here more about her tour.

 _But I don't know. Leaving Austin is gonna be hard. You may be wondering why I said I'd be leaving Austin. Because the thing is... Jimmy wants me to go alone. Don't ask why, he didn't really give me a reason. I've already left Austin once, and I don't want to leave him again._

 _But I feel like I need to do this. This could be my last dance before I settle down and get married._

 _I love Austin so much, more then he knows-_

That's when he lost it. He slammed the book shut and muttered curse words under his breath. "This is what you get for snooping, idiot!" he whispered to himself.

He didn't know what to feel. His emotions were exploding right now. He was happy for her, and that was the truth. But he didn't understand why she had to go alone.

 _I never should have read her book. I found out the hard way,_ he thought, angry at himself.

Then again, he knew she would maybe be best going with the tour. She would meet fans, preform, sign autographs, and so much more. She would have fun, and they'd text and Skype, but he hated being away from her.

Austin put his face in his hands, feeling even more stressed now. "Austin?" he heard Ally ask, and he jumped at her voice. He looked up at her. "Austin, honey are you okay?"

"I-I'm... I'm fine," he stuttered, standing up and approaching her, taking both of her hands and pulling away. He was about to go back into the living room but he stopped when he heard her say, "I know you're not."

Ally was no fool, and she knew when something was bothering him. "You wanna know Ally?" He turned back, and Ally took a step back.

"With that attitude I don't know," she said nervously.

He took a step forward and she took another step back. His eyes turned cold and hard. He saw fear in her eyes. _Stop you're scaring her!_ a voice rang in his head. Snapping back into reality, Austin went back to his normal self.

"Austin... what's wrong?" she asked hoarsely, still a little afraid. But she put her hand on his cheek and looked at him. His eyes were normal now, and he looked calmer.

"I know," was all he said.

"About what?" Nervousness returned to her voice.

"You going on tour," he said slowly.

Ally looked shocked. "I am still thinking about it-"

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm really proud of you," he said, his voice now warm.

"I have to go alone," she said, sighing.

"I know."

"Wait, how did you know about it in the first place?"

Austin shuffled his feet. "I... read your book..."

"I told you a million times not to touch it!" she rolled her eyes, and punched him on the arm. "Don't you ever listen?"

"What else are you hiding?" He ignored her question. "Ally, we're a team. We need to tell each other things."

"Yeah," she breathed. "I know."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "How long?" he asked.

"What?"

"How long is the tour?"

"Three months," she answered.

Three months. Three months without Ally. Three months without waking up to her, and seeing her everyday. "Ally please don't go." He cuffed her cheek.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"But _I_ don't want you to go."

Ally's calm expression changed. "I can't believe you," she muttered. "I thought you were proud of me, I thought you would want me to do this. But no, it's-"

"Don't make me the bad guy here Ally," his voice rose, and he felt as if nothing had changed since last night, and the were still fighting.

"When will you understand that this is what I want?! I love music, and you telling me not to go is wrong. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Ally I _am_ happy for you," his voice grew desperate. "But three months..."

"Maybe it'll be good for us." She didn't meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe my dad is right. Maybe we are too young to get married. We can't do this Austin. We're too young," she whispered.

Austin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ally where is this coming from? We're fine. And you know when I said you were like your dad I didn't mean it."

"I know, but these years in our lives are about finding ourselves. Don't you wanna go out and explore your options?"

"No!" he shouted. "There is no one but you that I want. You are the reason I wake up tin the morning, the reason I'm not dead by now. I didn't know it at the time but the moment I walked into that classroom that you were going to be my best friend, girlfriend, fiance, wife, and mother of my kids all in that order."

"You don't know that! You don't know if we're gonna make it through today. And my parents... they divorced. They got married young, which is probably one of the reasons they're divorced."

"Listen we are _not_ your parents, okay? Our love is timeless, and I have faith in us. If I have faith, you need to have faith." He just looked into her eyes, getting lost in them. "Do you believe in God?"

"Of course, you know I do. Why?"

"He has a plan for us; for everyone. He loves us, and He's gonna do his best to keep us together. He _will_ do his best. It's in His hands. He loves you, and He loves me. He knows we love each other. And whatever plan He has for us, we're going to end up together. You gotta believe that," he whispered, cuffing her cheek for the second time.

"Promise me you'll believe. Promise you'll always believe in Him and us. Because I know I do."

Ally wiped a tear from her eye. "I... I will try," she said quietly. Austin had something Ally hadn't had much of lately: faith. She knew he was right, and his speech about faith and God made her feel so many things. Love, passion, and most of all hope and faith. The thing about hope and faith was that they meant the same thing. It was a good quality to have.

Because with faith, anything was possible.

"Ally I love you so much," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. He was crying now. He didn't know why, he just felt so much love for her he was starting to cry happy tears. And he never felt so close to God before in his life.

"Austin, don't cry. D-Don't... cry..." she soothed, starting to cry herself. "I love you more." She kissed his forehead and he did the same.

"If you don't want me to go on tour... I won't," she whispered.

"No Ally, you need to do this. I'm supportive, and I'm so proud of you. I know you'll be great."

"Thank you Austin," she hugged him, placing her hands on his neck. She nuzzled herself in his chest. "Three months will be over before you know it."

"I hope so," he sighed.

And right there, they knew where they wanted to be the rest of their lives, no matter what God had planned for them. They were prepared.

 **Hope you liked it! Please don't hate on me for the religious stuff. I've always been told you were suppose to teach others about God, so that's what I'm doing.**

 **Have faith loves. See you soon! Review :)**

* * *

Next Time On Things Change...

"Gavin," Austin started gently, "if you love her you should tell her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked worriedly.

"She will, I promise. She's Jeanette."

* * *

Austin opened the door to Piper. "Hi Piper-" he stopped himself. His sister's expression looked hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Elliot..." she swallowed. "Elliot is going into the military."

He hugged her, not knowing what else to do. It must be terrifying for her- knowing that she may never see her boyfriend again. It was dangerous, but Elliot was risking his life for his country.


	25. Advice From Austin

**I don't** **own A &A and never will.**

"Be careful," Austin whispered in Ally's ear. "I know you're doing the right thing Alls. You always do the right thing. And I'm so proud of you." He tightened his grip on her. He didn't want to let go. He just wanted to be in her arms forever.

But he knew he couldn't. Jimmy honked. "I think that's your cue Ally-gator," Trish said, but Ally didn't hear her of course- or the honk of Jimmy's horn for the bus. Ally was too caught up in hugging Austin to pay attention to anything, and Austin didn't hear either.

Brooke tried clearing her throat, but they didn't hear. Only Austin and Ally's best friends were there to say goodbye to Ally. Even though Brooke and Ally weren't _best_ friends, she was there for Austin. To comfort and remind him that Ally really had to go. But she also wanted to say good luck to Ally and Ally wanted to say the same to Brooke. By the time she got back from tour, Brooke would be in Oklahoma City, miles away. It was unknown when they'd see her again.

Trish eventually ended up nudging them, and she finally got them off each other. They looked at her with anger, but really there were sadness in their eyes that they had to leave each other for three months. "I'm sorry guys," Trish said, "but you'll see each other in no time. And this is good for Ally's career."

"I know," Austin sighed. _I'm just gonna miss her,_ he added to himself, looking at her.

"One more hug," Ally said quietly, holding out her arms and he excepted. "I love you Austin. We'll text and Sype _constantly,"_ she whispered, trying to cheer herself up more than Austin.

"I love you too Alls," he pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. Have fun on tour."

Jimmy honked once again. "Bye." She wrapped them all into a hug.

Then she left.

She waved at them one last time before entering. "Goodbye Alls," he whispered, and Brooke and Trish comforted him.

"Brooke and I are gonna hang out at my house, maybe watch a movie. Wanna come?" Trish offered.

"Nah, if I know you guys"- Austin slipped into the drivers seat of the car and Brooke sat in the passenger; Trish now in the back -"it'll be a chick-flick."

"Well..." Brooke started, "yeah. But we don't know what we're gonna watch yet."

"We don't have to watch a movie," Trish cut in.

"I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but I just wanna be alone right now," he said. And he did. These three months were gong to be lonely.

"Okay, we get it," Brooke said.

It was silent for a few moments. "So when are you moving to Oklahoma?" he asked to Brooke.

"Won't be long," she told him. He knew Ally wouldn't be there to say her goodbyes to Brooke. But at the same time she was when she said her goodbyes before she got into the tour bus.

He dropped them off at Trish's apartment and he drove back home.

He took off his shoes and sat down on the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He was about to fall asleep, but there was a knock on the door. _Ugh,_ he sighed as he got up sluggishly, back hunched and a dull expression on his face.

Austin pushed Prince aside, and opened the door to Gavin. "Hi Gavin," he said. Gavin didn't say anything. His expression was a mixture of worry and confusion.

Without Austin's permission, he entered. "Come in?" he rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch where Gavin was.

"Now what is it?" he asked gently, knowing something was bothering him.

"I...I think I'm in love"- he swallowed -"with Jeanette."

"Awww! Man, that's great news!" Austin patted his shoulders. "Being in love is the greatest feeling. Don't you-"

"I'm terrified Austin," he interrupted him, his voice low. "I don't know how to handle this. I've never been- I mean never have- I mean..." he stuttered. "Never mind."

"Listen, I know commitiment can be scary, but let me tell you: it changes your life. It's bringing the best out of you."

Gavin sighed and smiled. "And you. You're engaged."

"Yeah," he smiled happily, thinking of Ally. "Gavin," he started slowly, "if you love her you should tell her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked worriedly.

"She will, I promise. She's Jeanette."

Gavin looked like he was thinking. "You're right. She's just so great... I don't know how to explain it."

"It's okay," Austin said, patting his knee. "Now what are you waiting for? Go tell her!"

"Thanks Austin," Gavin said. "I'll go tell her." He looked more confident know with a smile on his face as he opened the apartment door and knocked on Jeanette's door, which was right across the hall.

"Good luck!" he said right before Gavin entered Jeanette's house.

Austin was about to go back to sleep, but there was another knock at the door. It was Piper. "Hi Piper-" he stopped himself, his sisters' expression looked hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Elliot..." she swallowed. "Elliot is going into the military."

He just hugged her, not knowing what else to do. It must have been terrifying for her- knowing that she may never see her boyfriend again. It was dangerous, but Elliot was doing it to protect his country. He hoped Piper knew that, even if it was hard to accept.

"I'm sorry Piper," he whispered, pulling away and inviting her in. They sat on the couch.

She stared into nothing, tugging the pillow that was on the couch. "What am I going to do Austin? He's already enrolled into military school, and he's gonna be gone for over a year, and that's just training."

"Isn't he going to be training somewhere around here?" Austin asked in confusion. Elliot was his friend, and if he was going somewhere else to train he'd really miss him.

"No," she said, her voice cracking, "it's some strict school in Missouri."

"That's tough," he sighed, noticing her blue eyes were starting to water. She quickly wiped her tears with her arm.

"Out of all the guys on this planet _all of the guys,_ why him? And why now?!" she said, her voice raising. And she started crying.

He hated seeing people he loved cried. It wanted him to hug them until they thought they died, and tell them everything would be alright. Because that's the kind of person Austin was. "But that's not fair," he protested, "you just got him back, at the housewarming party-"

"That was a million years ago kid," she whispered harshly, her face going into the pillow as she cried. She put her head up and continued to speak when Austin didn't say anything. "I don't know how to handle this. We're gonna be apart for over a year."

"Aw, Piper, I know how you feel-"

"Oh don't give me that 'I know how you feel' crap. You don't! You'll never know! You're only going to be apart from Ally for 3 months, that's not even NEARLY as much. And Ally doesn't have a risk of getting killed on tour. It's a 0% chance!" she yelled at him, more tears coming out.

Austin slumped down. He didn't say that, he just knew how it felt to miss someone. "Pips, I'll never know how you feel," he whispered, "but I do know it hurts like hell to miss someone. You know that."

"I know," she sniffed, her voice more calm. "I missed you a lot when you were gone. But Elliot is different. I'll miss him in a different kind of way, you know?"

"Yeah," Austin said, "I get it. I miss Ally already." He let out a sigh.

"I just don't know how we're gonna make it through this," she said, swallowing. "Should we break up and meet new people?" She finally looked at him. "Maybe we could video chat, or..." she trailed off, running out of ideas.

"I don't know Pips," he said, confused himself. "I just don't know."

"And the worst part was he didn't even tell me."

"Then how did you find out?"

"His parents. I went over there for dinner tonight and his dad mentioned it. I honestly don't remember a lot, it was all a blur. But after that Elliot and I kinda got into a fight. I was angry at him because he didn't tell me soon, and he's leaving in less than a week," she explained.

"We're okay now, but we're still trying to figure everything out. He doesn't know I'm here. I left without telling where I was going."

"I'm sure he's looking for you."

When Piper looked uncertain, he continued. "He loves you a lot. I hope you know that."

"I-I know," she stuttered, budding her knees.

"Hey," he nudged her, "wanna have a sleepover? It'll get out minds off of things. We can watch movies, and eat popcorn... oh! And the first one who falls asleep the other can draw on their face."

Piper sat up, looking a little more happy. "Sure," she smiled, and Austin thankfully thanked God for that smile. "Deal!"

"Great! Now I'll go make the popcorn."

When Austin entered the kitchen, he had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen, he thought, something none of them could control. It wouldn't be in a matter of days- but in a few months, maybe. Something didn't feel right.

And he had a terrible feeling it had to do with Piper and Krystal.

Right then he knew things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

 **What do you think? Kinda sloppy but I guess it's okay. Sibling love! It'll be the death of me. I just really needed to update. Keep the foreshadowing in mind.**

 **Guest: Will there be a sequel of the sequel?**

 **Answer: Hmm... sequel of the sequel... I don't know, is that a thing? Do people do that? If there was it'd be like a next generation story. But I'm not sure if people would want it. Would you? I'll think about it :).**

 **Please review :).**


	26. Something No One Can Control

"Popcorn's ready," Austin said, trying to ignore the bad feeling. "Now he started to feel like the bad thing wasn't just about Piper and Krystal. It was something more, and things were going to get a lot worse. "Now what are we watching?" He let Piper choose the movie, she was the one hurting.

Piper smiled and the movie started to play its previews. "You'll see." He knew that look. Whatever she chose was probably something that he didn't have interest at all. _Probably a chick-flick. Ally has lots of those,_ he thought.

He sat down on the couch, putting the popcorn in the middle. And as he expected, it was a chick-flick. A certain 17-year-old girl with cancer was lying on the grass, looking up at the stars. "The Fault In Our Stars," Austin smiled. The Fault In Our Stars had actually been a chick-flick he enjoyed. Ally introduced it to him, and he liked it. It made him cry like a baby every time he watched it though. "Good choice."

By the end of the movie, he and Piper were both sobbing, arms on pillows that they were clutching. Austin tried to hide his tears when Augustus Waters died, but it was the ending that truly got him, when Hazel read the letter that Augustus wrote to Peter Van Houten. But he knew that he couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

"I'll take it out," Austin sniffed, sitting up and taking the DVD out and putting it back on the shelf where the movies were. "How about a horror movie next?" he asked, rubbing his hands together. He didn't want to cry anymore, and he was starting to get himself back together. Piper was too, and he didn't want her to cry anymore.

"No Austin, too scary," she whimpered, his face going into her pillow. She never liked horror movies.

"Okay you big baby," he teased, "what about a Disney movie?"

"Now we're talking!" she smiled, putting a fist in the air and he chuckled, looking through the movies.

He glanced at Piper and put the movie in. The credits began to role. Austin had chosen on of their favorites: The Jungle Book. He and Piper and Ross had probably watched that movie about 100 times, and he hadn't in a long time.

Half way through the movie Piper was asleep. Austin watched the rest, and checked the time: 9:46. It seemed so much later.

He decided to text Ally; hopefully she was awake.

 _Hey sweet girl :*_ It didn't take long for her to text back.

 ** _Hi Austy :)_**

 _How are you? Are you okay?_

 ** _I'm fine Austin. Nothing is going to happen to me._**

 _Okay. I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen that none of us could control._

 ** _Nothing is going to happen to me or you. Okay?_**

 _Not us..._

 ** _Then who?_**

 _I don't know. All I know is that something bad is going to happen._

 ** _Don't worry Aus. If you need me, call me. I'm here, and I'm gonna be here forever. For better or for worse._**

 _Thank you Alls. I'm gonna call you. I just gotta go outside._

 ** _Why?_**

 _I'll tell you when I get outside._

He put his phone in his pocket and quietly exited the apartment, careful not to wake up Piper who was sleeping on the couch.

When he got on the elevator, he dialed Ally's number. "Austin!" he heard her exclaim.

He smiled. "Excited much?"

"Shut up, I just really miss you."

"Aww Ally me too," he said, stepping out of the elevator and going through the lobby and into the parking lot.

"So why did you have to go outside?"

Austin began to tell her about Elliot going into the military. "Oh God poor Piper," Ally said. "How long will he be in military school?"

"Over a year. It's some place in Missouri," he said. "And he didn't tell her about this for a solid month. He didn't tell anyone, only his parents."

"He shouldn't keep secrets like that."

"I know, that's something you don't do in..." he trailed off when he saw someone.

Gavin Young was leaned against his truck, his face buried in his hands. He sounded like he was muttered something under his breath, maybe curse words. But he couldn't be sure. "Can I call you back?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Gavin.

"Sure. I'm getting kind of tired and plus I have a show tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Alls I love you," he said.

"I love you too Austy," she yawned. "Goodnight."

He hung up the phone and approached Gavin. "You okay man?" Austin asked quietly, and Gavin jumped.

"O-Oh, it's just you," he sighed I relief. He wiped a tear from his eye with his arm.

"Gavin, did something happen with you and Jeanette?" he asked, worried that his advice might of backfired. Then it'd be his fault.

Gavin stayed silent for a moment. "No," he answered quickly, about to go into his truck but Austin stopped him by putting his hand on his wrist. "Let go of me!" he said louder.

"Gavin why can't you just talk to me? I'm here when you need me. That's what friends do. They help each other," he whispered.

"You wouldn't understand," Gavin muttered, about to leave but Austin stopped him again.

"Try me," he said, managing to get Gavin to say still. They both leaned back on the truck. Austin patiently waited for him to say something. Anything.

"Jeanette and I are fine. End of story," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I saw you crying Gavin, there's gotta be something wrong."

"Austin I'm always crying," he said quietly. "That'll never change. It's only gonna get worse when..." he trailed off.

"When what?" Austin asked gently.

"When... Jeanette leaves."

"Where's she going?" he asked, confused.

"She's not going anywhere, idiot. Except heaven. Where she won't be in pain anymore." His voice started to crack.

Austin drew back, Even more confused. "Gavin what are you taking ab-"

"Jeanette is dying!" he shouted. "Jeanette is dying," he said softer, swallowing.

"I don't understand."

"Cancer," he answered, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "S-She has l-lung cancer A-Austin."

"Oh my God," he whispered, hugging Gavin. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. God, no." He began to tear up himself. _No!_ This couldn't be happening. First Ally leaving for three months, then the news about Elliot going into the military, and now this.

"What am I going to do? I-I've never l-loved anyone s-so much."

That was true. Gavin Young never loved anyone or anything, until Jeanette came along. "Did you tell her that?"

"I-I did," he said.

"Did she love you back?"

"She didn't really say anything after that. I think she was about to, but I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out. She kept on calling for me to come back, but I just couldn't!" he explained, his voice shaking. "I couldn't..."

"Man you need to be there for her," he told him.

"I know," Gavin sighed. "I just... panicked."

Austin nodded in understanding.

 _And I'm the one that has it best. Piper and Gavin may both lose the people they love. Oh God, why is this happening?_

 **Don't kill me!**

* * *

Next Time On Things Change...

"Elliot if you die you know it'll kill Piper, you know that, right?" Krystal asked seriously.

"Yeah, I know. But I have to take this chance."

"You're doing the right thing," Austin said.

* * *

"Gavin NO!" Austin shouted, racing to him and taking the gun out of his hand. "Suicide is NOT the answer!"

"Than what is?" he asked, crying his eyes out.

"I don't know, but you have to trust me on that. I know."


	27. Things Couldn't Get Worse, Right?

"They said she has two months," Gavin said. Austin had sat with his friend in his truck, listening to him talk. He didn't say much, it was just one of those times when he knew it was best not to. What could he say? The only thing he could say was sorry, and it didn't help anything really.

"God," Gavin continued, "why her? Out of the millions of people on this God forsaken planet why her?" He punched the side of his car. "I don't get it." He was starting to slowly break down again. Gavin looked out the window, ignoring Austin's gaze.

"Gavin..." he started, but let it go.

"I guess that's what I get," he whispered. "I never should have fallen in love. Love is pain. Everyone says that love is blind, or love is something no one can quite describe. But I know what love is: pain. Never ending pain," Gavin ranted, putting his face in his hands.

Austin didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. Suddenly he remembered what he told Krystal: that love didn't just hurt. It was similar to what Gavin was saying, except Gavin said love was pain.

"No it's not," he finally said. "Gavin, love is... so much more. Just pray. God works miracles. He's here for you, and Jeanette."

"God has _never_ been there for me. I mean look where I am now? Just when I thought my life was coming back together. This just HAS to happen!" His voice got louder.

"God is always there Gavin. You just can't see him, you're gonna be okay." Austin gave him a reassuring smile, but Gavin didn't return it. He just put his head down. "I'm sorry," Austin whispered, about to leave, putting his hand on the car door. But he stopped when heard his name.

"Austin."

He turned to see what Gavin had to say.

"Thank you." Austin shrugged it off.

"You're always there for me-"

"No, I never got the chance to thank you for all you do, so thank you."

"No problem." He gave his friend a small smile and nod and exited the truck. As soon as he stepped out, the breeze hit his face. It was _freezing_ out there. Tugging his jacket close to him, he went home, kicking a rock in the process.

When Austin got back, Piper was exactly where he left her- on the couch. She was shivering a little, so he got her a blanket and placed it over her body. He saw her smile at its warmth and she snuggled into it. Austin smiled a little at the sight.

Without anything else, Austin jumped into his warm bed.

And as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

It was dark, and the only thing Austin heard was faint crying. "Hello?" He slowly walked, wondering if their was an end to the darkness.

There was finally light, and he found himself in a familiar apartment. Gavin's. He opened the door where Gavin's room was, and he was the one that was crying. That's when Austin saw him with a gun in his hand, taking a deep breath through his tears and putting the gun to his head.

"Gavin, NO!" Austin shouted, racing to him and taking the gun out of his hands. "Suicide is NOT the answer!"

"Then what is?" he asked, crying his eyes out.

"I don't know, but you have to trust me on that. I know."

Gavin was going to say something, he was sure of it, but before he could say anything, everything started to fade.

* * *

Austin woke up in a cold sweat and his eyes were watery. Just a dream, he told himself. Just a dream... Taking deep breaths, he checked the clock: 1:30 AM.

Why would he dream something like that? Gavin was in a lot of pain, but he wouldn't do that, would he? Suicide was scary.

He budded his knees, feeling like a child that needed his mommy. Austin was starting to relax, and he was about to lay back down, but the door swung opened, revealing Piper, holding Prince. "Can we sleep with you?" she asked.

"I guess... why?" he asked.

"Well... I don't know I guess..." she trailed off.

"Uh huh-"

"I saw a spider in there!" she shouted. **(1)**

"Hurry before it eats you!" he laughed, patting the other side of the bed for her to join, his dream slowly being forgotten.

Piper laughed too as she carried Prince to the bed and gently sat him down, and she crawled into bed next to Austin. "I was talking to Gavin earlier..." he started, preparing to tell his sister about Jeanette, "when you were asleep." He told her everything from beginning to end.

"Why is all of this bad stuff happening?" Piper asked quietly, her gaze meeting his.

"I don't know," Austin answered truthfully. "I just don't know."

"Life," she said simply.

"Huh?"

"Life," she repeated. "Life is just... a mess. All if gives you is heartbreak and pain." He could tell she was thinking about Elliot. How were they going to be together when he was miles away? Things would be different. Ally was only going to be gone for three months, but Elliot over a year. Stuff like that could change a man, well, anyone really.

"But we have to life with it," she continued, sighing, "and sometimes it's what makes us stronger."

"Yeah," he agreed, not really knowing what else to say.

"Look at Krystal for example. She's been through a lot, and being so young-"

"Wait how old is she?" he asked, interrupting her. He never really knew how old she was. She always looked a little young for her age but everyone was different.

"19," she answered.

19 years. That wasn't long enough. She needed to be in college and just live her life. Now she had a whole other life to protect, and when she moved there would be no one to help her raise her son. This made Austin clench his fist in anger. This made him hate Chase even more.

"That's young," he said.

"Very," she nodded, yawing and her head went to the pillow, and she feel asleep.

"Pi-" he started, but was cut off.

"Goodnight Piper, hopefully things will get better." He lay on his back, and after a few minutes Prince got up off his feet and crawled onto Austin's belly, laying down and curling up into a ball.

Austin pet his dog, and thought about what tomorrow would bring, and if it would be anything good.

 **Omg! I'm so sorry! I promised myself I'd make this longer and I haven't updated in a week. I've had a crazy week. How's everyone?**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite song from A &A? **

**My answer: Superhero! It's a really good one as well as the episode. Poor Trish, getting bullied and everything :/. But her friends were always there! I may add that song into this story sometime soon :)**

 **1) Anyone notice my iCarly reference? Oh! I remember the episode was called "iMove out" or something like that. "I saw a spider in there!" Quote of the day by Spencer Shay :). He made the show!**

 **Please review I love you.**

* * *

Next Time On Things Change...

"Ally!" I hug her tightly, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." We pull away from the hug and I kiss her softly. She's finally home, where she belongs.

* * *

"I'm sorry, she's dying," the nurse said, blocking the door.

"But we gotta-" Piper started, but was cut off.

"She's too sick."

"Bull!" Piper shouted. I begin to feel embarrassed about Piper's behavior.

"Let them in," a quiet voice said. That quiet voice was Krystal's.


	28. Home

**I'm back. Thought I'd do a double update :). This chapter will be another short one :/ but full of Auslly. Yaaayyyy! (that's my impression of you guys).**

 **I'll just shut up now...**

Austin's POV

I look out the window and sigh, checking my phone every once in a while and staring at the door. Today is the day that Ally is coming home from tour, and she'll be in my arms again after what felt like eternity. It's been three agonizing, long months.

Brooke had gone back to Oklahoma City and Elliot had gone to military school. I've been having to deal with a lot of heartbreak in these last few months. First Piper with Elliot leaving, then Gavin. He's better now, but just sends a lot of his time worrying about Jeanette. But she's still living; breathing. Even if she has to carry around an oxygen tank everywhere she goes and her hair was cut off. It's slowly growing back, but he still usually wears a beanie. And no matter what she's going through, she is what she's always been: confident and happy. I know that somehow, and someday she's going to beat cancer. Now Gavin just needs to believe it.

As for me, well. I don't have a career anymore. I quit music. I quit music for my Ally. I wanted to be the future husband she deserves, and to do that I need to be here. I hope it was the right choice.

Speaking of Jeanette, I hear a knock at the door. I open it up and it reveals Jeanette. "Hi Jeanette," I greet as I give her a smile, inviting her in. Her hand is firmly gasped on her oxygen tank as she enters slowly. "Whatcha need?" I ask, sitting down on the couch and patting it.

She shrugs and sits down next to me. "I don't know, I just thought I'd stop by. I just got back from Gavin's." A small smile appears on her face.

"Ohhh!" I smile. "What did you do?" I ask in a funny voice. "Any baby making?"

"Austin!" She punches my shoulder and rolls her eyes, her face turning a tint of pink from my comment. "Nothing like that," she says, trying to control her blushing. "Just watching a movie."

"I was kidding," I say, letting a small chuckle escape from my throat. "I'm glad you guys are working things out. He's really lucky to have you. I think he really loves you."

"And I love him," she said with no hesitation. I remembered a few months back he was scared about her not loving him back, but they were attached to the hip lately, which makes me happy. "Anyways," Jeanette continued, seeming to snap out of her daze that she was in. "Isn't Ally coming home tomorrow?"

"Today," I correct her gently. "She should be here soon." I get up and look out the window, looking for a certain brunette.

Suddenly, I spot her, getting out of her car and getting her suitcase. I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach and it sums up to one thing: pure joy. "Ally's here!" I say excitedly. "Ally's back!" I shout, "C'mon Jeanette!" I take her head and drag her down the stairs, not bothering to take the stairs. When we get down there, I hear panting from behind me.

Jeanette has her hands on her knees, back bent down. "Oh God I'm sorry! I forgot," I said, approaching her. "Are you okay?"

"It's...it's okay," she pants, "my lungs just hate me is all."

"I'm really sorry, I just got excited," I explain quickly.

She catches her breath and looks up at me. "Seriously, it's okay," she give me a soft smile. "Now go see your girl, I'm just gonna sit here until you guys come back in." She took another breath and sat down on the stair steps. I still felt bad.

"Okay, it won't be long," I promise as I run out the door and to the parking lot and see Ally walking with her suitcase in her hands. "Ally!" I shout, and she looks up, realizing it was me.

"Austin!" She drops everything and runs to me. I hold out my arms and she practically jumps on top of me, almost knocking me down. I spin her around pick her up. She hangs onto me like a monkey. _Silly monkey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I'm gonna be here forever._ Happy tears run down my face. Everything seems so much better and right with her. And that'll never change. No one, and I mean no one, could ruin this moment.

I kiss her head. "I'm so glad you're back, Alls. I misses you," I whisper in her ear, tightening my grip.

"I misses you too," she says, pulling away. She was finally home, where she belonged.

"How's everyone? Is Jeanette okay? Is she beating cancers butt? Is Brooke happy in Oklahoma City? What about Piper? Did she and Elliot-"

"Calm down sweetie," I say gently, overwhelmed by all of her questions. "I'll tell you everything once we get inside."

She goes back to her suitcase. I put my arm around her as we go back into the lobby, where Jeanette was waiting. "Jeanette!" Ally exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey Ally," Jeanette said, "how was tour?"

"It was great," she answered. "But it's good to be home."

We all three went up the elevator. "I'll see you guys later," Jeanette waved and went into her apartment.

I saw Ally's eyes start to cloud with worry about Jeanette. "She'll be fine," I assure her, pulling the keys out of my pocket. "They gave her two months and it's been three. She's a fighter. I know she'll get through this." I wish I felt more confident then I sounded.

I put the keys in the lock and opened the door for Ally. "Ladies first," I say with a smirk.

"Thanks hubby," she says as she enters. Instantly, Prince comes running in the living room. "Mommy is home!" Ally cooed, scooping up the puppy and he licked her face. Even though he was more of my dog, he loved Ally.

She puts him down and she approaches Owen's cage. "Hi there pretty birdy." Ally takes Owen out of his cage and he flew to her finger. "I bet you missed me," she said, holding the bird for a few minutes then put him back in his cage.

I sit down on the couch and Ally comes next to me, crawling into my arms and she leans on my chest. My heart melts, and I swear it skipped a beat. Nothing has changed. I felt butterflies since I met her and I'm going to feel then until I die.

"I'm so glad I'm home," she said, playing with my fingers and smiling.

"Trust me, so am I." I lift her chin with my finger and kiss her softly.

"What was that for?" she asked, biting her lip. She looked so cute.

"Just for being you," I say quietly. I cuff her cheek and kiss her again.

She presses her forehead against mine. "You're a sweetie, you know that, right?" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm a nice guy," I smirk and she giggles.

"I love you Austy," she says in the cutest voice I've ever heard.

"I love you so much more."

"I love you most. I win!" she claps her hands together.

"Nope. I love you more than most," I argue, shaking my head in amusement.

She slips her shoes off and takes off mine, and we go lay down on the couch, her arms wrapped around me and her head in the crock of my neck. I wrap my arms over her, keeping her warm and safe. "So tell me everything," I finally say once we're comfortable, "from beginning to end."

"It was... amazing. Fans are some of the most amazing people..." She told me stories about the tour, and I listened to every one of them.

Music.

I still need to tell her. "A-Ally..." I start nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me nervously. She looked how I felt.

"Uh... the thing is-... I'm not..." I stutter, and she looks at me with confusion. "I... quite music."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, "Why?" She didn't seem mad, just shocked.

"Because... we're getting married soon, and, I wanna focus on you. Music is only a small half of who I am."

"What's the other?"

I thought she knew THAT answer. "You, silly," I say gently. "And friends and family."

"But Aus you love music!"

I silence for a few minutes. "I know, but I love you more. I can't live a double life as a husband and singer."

Then she was silent, looking like she was thinking it over. "Then I can't either. Austin, I'm quitting too," she says firmly.

"No! You have way too much talent. I didn't do it so that you could quit too."

"I was going to quit sooner or later. My last show is tonight. This will be my last show. Because I don't want to be famous without you Aus," she says, looking at me. "I don't want to be anything without you. I don't wanna see the world without you." She whispers the last part, snuggling into my chest.

My heart melts once again. "Aw this is one of the sweetest things. And I don't wanna see the world without you either. But you're the center of my world, so I guess in a way I already saw all of it. I hope you know that I'd do anything for you. That's why I quit."

"I get it," she smiles. "So are music careers are kind of over huh?"

"I guess so. But don't stop writing, and I won't stop rocking, deal?"

"Deal," she agrees.

 **Why do I love this chapter so much? Is it because of the fact that Austin quit his career for Ally? Or what? And why am I on the verge of crying? Like wft XD.**

 **I thought I'd take a break from the depressing stuff. But in the next chapter well... there's a lot of sad feels. Just a warning :). And I kinda gave it away in the last chapter... I was gonna do it in this chapter but I thought "maybe I should take a break from depressing stuff and write what I'm best at: cheesiness and fluffiness" so there you go :).**

 **Why am I still explaining this? XD**

 **Anyway, stay awesome! And don't drink pee from the pool (brought to you by Austin XD)**


	29. Performances And Problems

**So I've felt like crap all day yesterday and today so I'm not at school! Yay! Ugh then I have to make up stuff which I really don't wanna do. Who misses summer? Raise your hand if you miss summer. *Violently raises hand***

 **Okay let's just make it easier for both of us and get on with the story!**

"I hope you know you don't have to quit music for me Ally," Austin said quietly, hands on her shoulders as they looked in the mirror backstage. It was her last show of the tour. And her last show forever, really. But she hoped her and Austin would still get gigs. Even if they were small.

"I know," she said, finally looking at him. "But if I were to chose between you and music it'd be you. I love you hubby to be." She hugged him, and he hugged back. The seriousness in her voice almost scared him.

"I love you too. Good luck with your last show. I know it'll be great." He tried not to feel too guilty. But he couldn't help it. And he guessed Ally felt guilty too because he didn't have a career anymore.

They announced her name. "Have fun." He kissed her and she went up the steps leading to the stage.

Austin got a perfect view from down there. Trish was there as well. "She's quitting music for you. That's pretty amazing," she murmured in his ear.

"Yeah," he smiled, "it is."

"Hi everyone," Ally said through the mic. People instantly cheered. "This tour has been... amazing, and I couldn't do it without you guys. But this will be my last show before I quit music."

Screams of protest started to come, asking why. "Bigger dreams," she simply answered, looking at Austin how was smiling. He blew her a kiss and she looked back at the crowd and approached the piano on the stage. "This is for you guys."

She played a few notes, then starting singing.

 _"Seconds, hours, so many days,  
_ _You know what you want but  
_ _How long can you wait?_

 _Every moment lasts forever  
_ _When you feel you've lost your way  
_ _And what if my chances_

 _Were already gone?_

 _Started believing that I could be wrong,  
_ _But you gave me one good reason to  
_ _Fight and never walk away,  
_ _So here I am still holding on..._

 _With every step you climb another mountain,  
_ _Every breath it's harder to believe,  
_ _You'll make it through the pain,  
_ _Whether the hurricanes,  
_ _To get you to that one thing_

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere,  
_ _Just when you almost gave up on your dreams,  
_ _They take you by the hand,  
_ _And show you that you can,  
_ _Cause there are no boundaries,  
_ _There are no boundaries..._

 _I fought to the limit to stand on the edge,  
_ _What if today is as good as it gets?  
_ _Don't know where the future's headed,  
_ _But nothing is gonna bring me down,_

 _Jumped every bridge,  
_ _Run ever line,  
_ _I risk being safe, I always knew why,  
_ _I always knew why,  
_ _So here I am still holding on..._

 _With every step you climb another mountain,  
_ _Every breath its harder to believe,  
_ _You'll make it through the pain,  
_ _Whether the hurricanes,  
_ _To get you to that one thing,_

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere,  
_ _Just when you almost gave up all your dreams,  
_ _They take you by the hand,  
_ _And show you that you can..._

 _You can go higher,  
_ _You can go deeper,  
_ _There are no boundaries,  
_ _Above and beneath you,  
_ _Break every rule cause there's nothing  
_ _Between you and your dreams_

 _With every step you climb another mountain,  
_ _Every breath its harder to believe,  
_ _You'll make it through the pain,  
_ _Whether the hurricanes,  
_ _To get to that one thing_

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere,  
_ _Just when you almost gave up everything,  
_ _They take you by the hand,  
_ _And show you that you can_

 _There are no boundaries,  
_ _There are no boundaries  
_ _(There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries)  
_ _Oh, there are no boundaries,  
_ _there are no boundaries,  
_ _(There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries)  
_ _There are no boundaries  
_ _(There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries)  
_ _There are no boundaries."_

 **(1)**

Ally finished the song with a smile. "Thank you so much!" She ran off the stage.

"You were so amazing!" Austin exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah you were great!" Trish said, hugging her as well.

...

The next day, they Austin and Ally decided to visit Piper and Krystal. Ally missed them; she missed everyone when she was gone.

"Can you get the door?" Piper asked.

"Why me?" Krystal asked. She was on her computer, playing a game.

"I'm busy."

"Watching TV and eating ice cream from the tub?" she laughed.

"Shut up and get the door."

 _"You're_ not the pregnant one."

 _"You're_ not the one who's boyfriend broke up with you."

"You think you have it bad?" Krystal was starting to get mad now. "My boyfriend got me-"

"Okay, okay fine," Piper groaned, putting the ice cream down and answering the door. "Ally!" She hugged her. "How are you? How was tour?"

"Good," Ally answered, pulling away from the hug and invited her inside. She noticed Krystal giving Piper the evil eye. She wasn't sure why. Austin must have seen it too, because he looked confused.

They talked for a while. "I'll be glad when the baby is born," Krystal said.

"Oh, are you having a baby shower?" Ally asked excitedly.

"I didn't even think about that. And he should be born sometime next month."

"Aww!" Ally squealed.

"I've been kinda busy with-"

"Yeah yeah, moving miles away from all of your friends, we get it," Piper snapped. Now she knew better than to snap at Krystal like that, everyone did. Krystal was always a little sensitive and, well, jumpy you could say. She had just been through a lot, and she was the youngest out of their friends.

Krystal looked hurt. "You got a lot of nerve," she argued, "you were thinking about moving away from everything you know just to be with a guy that broke up with you."

"It was mutual! You've never been in love!" She looked like she was trying to fight the tears. "And you have no right to judge me for that!" she argued.

Ally gasped, and Austin froze, looking at the both of them. He took Ally's hand, ready to stand up. "Maybe we should go-"

"Please don't go," Krystal begged. "Piper and I are just-"

"We've been fighting since-" Piper started, but was cut off.

"-Elliot left," Krystal said firmly. "Ever since he left you haven't been the person I knew before," she said seriously. "Where's my best friend?"

"Krystal I'm the same Piper you knew before!" she yelled. "I'm right here. Austin, Ally, what do you think?" She turned to them.

"Please don't bring us into this," Ally begged.

"Maybe," Austin started slowly, "you guys just need a break from each other. I mean you live together; you see each other every day. And maybe one of you need a vacation."

"I can't do that. Not until the school year ends, and I still have to grade papers from Friday," Piper said, her voice calming down.

"Well in about a month I'll be out of your hair so then you can do whatever the hell you want," Krystal muttered, getting off of the couch and going into her room.

Piper just stood there, and winced when the door slammed. "God," she whispered, plopping down on the couch.

"We'll see you later," Austin said after a few minutes, patting his sisters shoulder affectionately. She didn't look up. "You're gonna be okay," he gave her a soft smile. "C'mon Alls, there's nothing for us here."

He took her hand and they left the apartment.

Austin started to have a bad feeling again. Something told him that Piper's luck was going to get worse. And there was no stopping it.

 **I feel like I'm apologizing in every chapter because it's short or crappy or whatever. I gotta stop XD.**

 **1) No Boundaries by Adam Lambert**


	30. Horrible Memories And Horrible Tragedies

**Hey guys, thought I'd give you a longer chapter. Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS SAD AND DRAMA FILLED! You have been warned, enjoy :).**

* * *

 _Previously On Things Change..._

"Patrick," Ally started seriously. "Are you the 'friend' that's getting bullied?"

"Yes," he answered, nodding after a few moments. Ally saw a tear roll down his cheek as he whispered, "I'm scared Ally. More scared then I've ever been. I'm really scared."

* * *

"She got raped Austin!" Piper shouted. Austin froze. "She's pregnant," she finished softly, putting her head down.

* * *

 **A/N- Next one is from Promises btw (this brings back memories *sigh*)**

"I saw Dallas talking to Gavin and...Dallas is using you to get a better grade in math. Once he gets a better grade, his gonna dump you," Austin explained.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I'd never lie to you."

* * *

"What do you think of this Austin?" Ally held up a little pink short and jeans.

"First of all, the baby is a boy, and second, Krystal didn't ask you to throw her a baby shower," Austin pointed out, folding his arms and smiling at her with amusement and love. "The only reason we came here was to go shopping for food."

Ally wasn't seeming to be listening. "Oh!" she snapped her fingers. "We need invitations!"

"The only invitations we should be buying is for our wedding," Austin said.

"It won't kill you to buy something nice for Krystal," Ally argued.

"But I don't think she even wants a baby shower. I mean, its been a few weeks since we've seen her, and the baby is due this month. Do you really wanna have a baby shower now? When she's so close to her due date?" he challenged.

Ally thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right," she sighed. "But when we have kids, I'll be planning a baby shower." She finally smiled.

"And it'll be great. Baby Moon will be great. Boy or girl." He walked up to her and gently wrapped his around her, kissing her forehead. "Still want those eight kids?" he whispered, completely forgetting he was at a store.

"We'll see," she snickered. "Let's just focus on what's happening now."

"Good plan."

After they went shopping, Austin went into the kitchen and started putting stuff away while Ally got the mail. In one of the bags there was a blue newborn onesie. _Couldn't help your self, could you Alls?_ he thought, rolling his eyes playfully and setting it back in the bag and putting the rest of the food away.

He checked the clock: 4:30. Should start dinner, he thought.

When he got the pan out, he noticed something was moving. A spider! It was on the floor now. Terrified (even though it was small), Austin let out a shriek and starting hitting it with the pan.

"Hey Aus-" he heard Ally's voice, "what's the matter with you?!" She dropped the mail.

"There's a spider!" he yelled. The spider started coming toward Ally. "It's heading your way! Kill it!"

"Gross no!" she protested, jumping a little.

"Don't be a baby just kill it! Hurry!"

She protested and it ran under her and into the living room. "Now look what you did!" Austin shouted as he ran to the living room where the spider was heading. Ally jumped on his back.

"You're the guy! Kill it!"

"You are not making this any easier!" He sat her up until she was on his back properly.

At that moment, Jeanette came in. "Don't you knock?" Ally asked.

"Is this a bad-"

"Austin get it! Its right there!" she shouted. Austin tried to kill it with his shoe.

"You guys are such babies," Jeanette muttered as she made her way inside, grabbing a piece of paper that was on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to grab a cup. Before the spider could get under the couch, she let it craw onto the paper and put the cup over it.

"See, not so hard," she laughed. "I'll take this little guy outside." She held her oxygen tank in one hand and her other hand was occupied by the paper and cup. **A/N Idek why I added this spider thing in here. I guess I found it funny, like I'd really like to see something like this in the show XD**

"That was fun," Ally laughed as she got off of his back.

Her phone buzzed.

"Who texted?" Austin asked, his voice calming as they sat down on the couch.

"My mom," she answered, her eyes glued to the screen as she texted back. She put her phone back in her pocket. "She... wants Patrick and I to meet her new boyfriend and two sons tomorrow."

"Your mom has a boyfriend? Nice!" Austin exclaimed. He was happy that even though Ally's parents were divorced, both of them found love again. Lester got married again, and now Penny had someone. "How old are her boys?"

"One is my age and one is Patrick's."

"Cool!"

"Austin I'm scared. What if they don't like Patrick and I? What if her boyfriend is mean? What if-"

"Stop worrying sweetheart," Austin interrupted. "You're gonna be fine. And I'll be right there with you, okay?"

"Okay, I'm calm," she said for Austin's sake. Meeting new people had always been hard for Ally, and she got tongue tied and nervous in front of new people. She would always over-think, and wonder if the person secretly hated her.

"Good," he put one arm around her. "There's my Ally-cat. They're gonna love you and Pat. Trust me."

If only he knew. Only then he'd never be so confident. Because the sons of Penny's boyfriend weren't what he expected at all.

...

 _Alright Ally, deep breaths,_ she tried to calm herself. _How about "Hi I'm your..." oh, what am I to them? Wait, I'm not really anything to them. Just their dad's girlfriends daughter. That makes sense, right? Stop over-thinking everything Dawson! Let it happen naturally!_

"You okay honey?" Austin interrupted her thoughts. They were on their way to Penny's house; Patrick in the back. "You're looking a little pale."

Ally shook her self and cleared her throat. "I'm fine." It wasn't technically a lie. She was fine, just worried.

"We'll be okay Ally," Patrick assured her. "No matter what, we'll always be number one in mom's book." Patrick looked a lot better since Ally last saw him. He must have told the teacher about Danny, because he didn't look hurt and scared like he did that one night.

"That's right," Ally nodded, feeling a little better. Penny had even told her that before when her and Lester first got divorced.

They finally pulled up at Penny's house. She had moved a while ago. This was the first time Ally had been to her mothers new house. When they first divorced, she was in an apartment. Patrick had been to this house many times. He still went over to her house every other weekend.

Patrick had enough confidence to knock on the door, giving a nervous Ally a funny look.

Penny answered the door. "Hi guys!" she said, hugging and kissing Ally and Patrick. "Come in."

"Hi Penny," Austin smiled, going in for a hug. Penny always liked Austin, more then Lester. She loved Austin, in fact. Since the beginning, and she always did from the beginning. She always supported him and Ally together because she knew, unlike Lester, that they were meant to be together.

"Austin! You look great." She hugged him and they went inside. They started to talk about everything and Ally talked about her tour and how her and Austin didn't have their careers anymore.

"Awwww that is the sweetest thing! Giving up your careers just to be a better husband and wife. And the best thing is-" she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Must be Darrel," she said.

"Your boyfriend?" Patrick asked.

Penny nodded and went to the door.

Ally heard happy greetings. "There's some people I'd like you three to meet," she heard Penny's voice coming back into the living room.

 _This is it,_ Ally thought. _I need to make a good impression. For my mom's sake._

She felt an elbow painfully hit her in the stomach. Ally looked up to see Austin looking more nervous then ever, when she looked on the other side of her Patrick had the same expression. _What's their-_

Ally cut herself off when she looked up to see Dallas Stevenson in the same room. Next to him was a boy about Patrick's age, maybe a year older. And next to him was Darrel. "I'd like you all to meet my daughter Ally, her boyfriend Austin, and my son Patrick."

Ally barely heard her mother introducing her and Austin and Patrick. Her eyes were focused on Dallas. The guy that used her in her Senior year of high school. The guy that helped Gavin spread rumors about her and Austin. It was all coming back to her. Memories. Horrible memories.

"Ally, Austin; Patrick, I'd like you to meet Darrel and his two sons, Dallas and Danny."

 _Danny..._ she heard that name somewhere... Ally's eyes widened. Patrick looked about ready to cry. Danny must have hurt Patrick bad. But he didn't just hurt him, they scared him, and threatened him.

Austin put his hands on Ally's knee, and looked into her eyes. She saw fear in his eyes. But at the same time reassurance. He was the first to talk. "Dallas and I..."

"Were best friends"- Dallas interrupted, his voice high -"in high school."

Austin looked like he was going to protest, but he didn't say anything except a quiet "yeah" as he slumped in his seat.

"Danny and I know each other also," Patrick said awkwardly.

"We don't know each other very well though," Danny said, "I think he's a sevy."

"Seventh-grader would do just fine," Patrick said through his teeth, looking like he was trying to control his anger. Ally could almost _feel_ the tension between them.

"Well, I guess we all know each other then," Darrel said, seeming awkward himself. "Why don't you guys talk while Penny and I run to get a coffee?"

"Sure," Dallas said, giving Austin a glare.

Darrel and Penny left. "Dallas," Ally said awkwardly.

"Ally." He looked uncomfortable.

"Why did you lie?" Austin asked, getting on his feet. "I'd never be best friends with you. You may have your dad and Penny fooled with this little act of yours but you sure in hell don't have me fooled."

"Austin, look at us. I'm rich, and he's my dad. Who's he gonna believe? Me, or a guy who was raised in a trailer?"

Austin froze, and Ally stood up now, he hand on his arm. "Listen mess with him and you have me to deal with," she said loudly.

"What are you gonna do?" Before Dallas knew it, he was pinned against the wall.

"I'm not the same four-eyed girl that you used in high school." She practically spit in his face. "I don't want any trouble-"

"I do." He knocked her down.

Everyone froze, except Austin, who had Dallas pinned against the wall. "When I saw you come in here, I had the smallest hope that you changed. But I was wrong. Some people never change. And I don't know what's wrong with you. You're just a bully. You'll always be a bully."

Dallas looked scared, but he wasn't going to admit it of course. Austin harshly released him, and helped Ally up. "And what is wrong with you?" he asked Danny. "Patrick came home feeling terrible about himself because of the things you said and did. He doesn't deserve that."

"He's just a sevy, he's no one special," Danny said, shrugging.

Patrick closed his eyes, looking pained with memory. "Don't listen to him," Ally comforted him.

"And you wonder where he gets it Dallas?" Austin snapped. "I'm done with you. I'm don't with both of you! Ally, come on, we're leaving."

"But my mom-"

"Let's just go. We're not wanted here by these dumb douche bags. Your a four-eyes freak according to him, Patrick is just a sevy and no one special, and I am what I've always been: trailer trash," he spat, heading to the door.

"Austin we have to give them a chance," she blocked his way before he could leave.

"I already did, they are nothing but..." he started using every cuss word he could think of, and he screamed it, making sure they heard it and they heard it well.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed.

That's when they left, dropping Patrick off and going back home. "Why would you do that Austin?! In front of them?! They could be my future step brothers and you and I have made a terrible impression on them!"

"Stop freaking out about this! They are bullies. Danny hurt Patrick. Dallas hurt YOU. YOU! No one hurts you under my watch. They deserved to be called what I called them! They deserve to have all of the pain they cause you and Patrick. They deserve all of it! I don't care what you say, they are bad, evil people!"

"What is wrong with you?! You forgave Gavin-"

"Gavin has nothing to do with this!" Austin was furious now. His eyes were hard and cold just thinking about people who hurt the people he loved. "Gavin changed. Dallas hasn't changed at all! And he never will! And I will hate him for the rest of my life!"

"Stop yelling-"

That's when time stopped, and Ally was on the floor.

He hit her.

He didn't mean to.

But he hit her.

He looked at his red knuckle, his eyes widened when he realized what he had done.

Ally looked up at him, tears rolling down her face as she held her cheek that was becoming red.

"God Ally-" he started, getting choked up. He took a step forward, but that's when she ran.

He had done the one thing he promised he would never do- hurt her. He was about to go after her, but his phone rang. It was Piper. "What is it Piper?" he asked. She had the worst timing sometimes.

"I-I need y-you to come to the hospital and I don't know who else to c-call. Please Austin." Her voice was desperate. If he went, maybe Ally would be back when he got back.

"Piper, tell me what's going on," Austin ordered.

"Kry...Krystal i-is dying."

"What?" he asked in disbelief, eyes widening. "What about the baby? Is he okay-"

"S-She already gave birth. But that's the reason she's drying!" her voice shook. "P-Please just come!"

"I'll be there," he hung up, swallowing his tears. His head started to spin, and his head was aching now. He cussed to himself and ran out of the apartment. He half hoped he'd run into Ally, but he didn't, the brunette was nowhere to be found.

That scared him. "Please be home when I get back," he whispered. "Please..."

He hoped into his car and drove to the hospital, which wasn't far. He heard stories about how a woman can die going birth. Apparently there was a lot of blood, and just too much came out, and there was nothing anyone could do.

When he got to the hospital, he signed in, and went into the room where Piper was, her hand in Krystal's. He leaned against the entrance of the door for a few moments. Austin didn't remember much about Krystal's death. Just blood, and a whole lot of pain.

"I'm so sorry Krystal," Piper said through her tears. "I've been such an awful friend, and-"

"D-Don't say that Piper," Krystal said weakly. "You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go. You helped me realize so much. Thank you so much," she whispered.

"No don't do this. Please don't die..."

"I'll be okay. Take care of...of Jason for me, okay?"

Jason. That must have been the name she went with. "I...I will," Piper said, "I promise."

"Good. His life is worth more than mine. I'll be where I've always wanted to be- with my mom. And you'll be there too. Until then, I'll be waiting. I love you like the sister I've never had." Krystal met Austin's gaze and gave her a soft smile and a look that said _take care of her._

 _I will Krystal,_ Austin said silently.

"I love you too kid," she said. The people she loved the most she called "kid." Krystal was her best friend, and Austin understood how much this was killing her.

Giving her one last hug, the machine beeped. And right there, Krystal died.

Piper started to cry heavier now. Austin approached her, and put his hand on her shoulder, and she hugged him tightly, sobbing loudly on his shoulder.

This was the day Piper finally swallowed her pride.

The day she took off her mask that she had been wearing for so long.

This was the day, in that hospital, that Piper Moon had finally broke.

 **Wow. I'm really tired... and sad. I'M SO SORRY OMG ;-;**


	31. Guilt First Then Forgiveness

**This is one of those short chapters where you get more interested at the end were the teasers are ;). But I'd appreciate it if you read the chapter :)**

 _Previously On Things Change..._

He hit her.

He didn't mean to.

But he hit her

* * *

It was almost dark out, but he didn't care. He needed to find his Alls. And when he did, he was going to apologize like he never had before, because what he did was terrible. He felt dirty for doing it, and the never ending guilt was getting worse as he walked in the rain, down the street.

A tear escaped his eye, but he quickly wiped it. It was half because when he got back home, Ally wasn't there. The other half was losing one of his friends. Krystal didn't deserve that kind of life. She was a good, fair person who just wanted peace.

And she meant a lot to Piper. He hoped his sister wasn't grieving too much. Hopefully she was asleep, sleeping through the pain of losing her friend. Jason definitely wouldn't be coming home with her tonight, he was just born a few hours ago. He must have been in the nursery part of the hospital being token care of by the nurses.

Austin prayed he was healthy. That'd make things worse than they already were. Things had become so bad in the last few months that it was hard for him to take. It was hard for everyone.

"Ally!" Austin called, rain pouring down more heavily. "I'm sorry," he said weakly, turning back and heading to the apartment.

 _Please be home,_ he begged, not using his voice, just his voice inside as he opened the door and saw Ally on the couch, crying. Her knees were budded, and makeup was running down her cheeks.

This almost gave Austin courage to race to her side, but their eyes locked, and he saw so much pain in her brown eyes. She got up off her feet, still watching him.

So, Austin approached her, pulling her body closer to his, cuffing her cheek with one hand while the other was on her back, and smashing his lips onto hers, feeling chills rush up and down his spine. This kiss was long, ruff, and heated. Austin expect her to hesitate, but she didn't. She kissed back, pulling him into her embrace. He pulled away more gently. He had a lot of great kisses with Ally, but this one was different. He couldn't quite explain it.

Pulling away gently for breath, they stared at each other. "What was that for?" Ally breathed, her voice hoarse.

"I wanted to be the first person to kiss you before I kill you," he said. **(1)**

"What-"

"I was worried sick about you," Austin told her firmly and seriously. "I have been searching in the rain-"

"So that explains why you're all wet," she interrupted. She didn't smile, but her eyes danced with amusement.

"Yeah," he answered, still irritated. He finally sighed, then looked at her tearfully, putting his head down. "I thought I lost you. What would I do if I lost you?"

Ally raised his head by putting her finger on his chin. She looked at him. "Austin you will never lose me, okay?"

"But I hit you-"

"It was an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen. It's okay."

"How can you say that?" he asked louder. "I hit you. You ran out crying. How can you forgive me for that? And why-"

She interrupted him once again by yanking the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"I wanted to be the first person to kiss you before I kill you," she mimicked, humor in her eyes.

"This isn't funny. I hit you!" he yelled, putting his hand on her bruised cheek and running his finger down it, feeling hot tears coming anytime now. "I hit you..." he whispered, thinking about the pain he caused her. No one in his family had ever hit him, unless it was just a nudge saying "cut it out" or a small slap playfully on the shoulder. He and Ally even did those things.

But that was different.

He hit Ally because he was angry.

"I did that!" he cried.

"Austin, its fine," she insisted, "okay?" She kissed his cheek.

It's not fine! he thought. "But-"

"Seriously. You're not abusive Aus, you were just stressed. I understand that now," she said as she put her hand on his chest. He held onto her arm for dear life, getting ready to tell her about Krystal.

"Ally... Krystal is..."

"I know," she started tearfully. "Piper texted me."

"Its... shocking..." he said slowly, the pain coming to him. "She didn't deserve it."

Ally shook her head slowly, and they sat down on the couch. He draped his arm around her, comforting her as she cried. He tried to fight the tears himself. He was suppose to be the strong one.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he whispered, but her eyes were closed, already asleep. "Goodnight, princess," he kissed her head and sat up, causing her to fall off of his chest and her head landed on the small pillow on the couch.

Austin watched her sleep for a few moments, looking at her with a lovesick smile on his face. "I love you," he whispered as he put a blanket over her, and went to the guest room.

* * *

Ally's POV

When I woke up, Austin wasn't there. But there was a pounding in my head and my cheek was starting to feel sore. There was also faint piano playing. It was a beautiful melody that I never heard before. Did Austin... write that?

I get up from the couch and check my phone. 2:56. Why is he up at almost 3 in the morning? More importantly, why is he playing the piano?

I walk into the guest room to see what's happening. When I get there, I'm about to just walk in, but I don't. Austin looked so focused as he sang.

 _"You're everything that I want,_

 _I'll never give up,_

 _Been through this before,_

 _And it can get ruff,_

 _You can push me away,_

 _I can deal with the pain,_

 _I need you to know..._

 _You're everything that I want."_

He closed his eyes and smiled, then wrote down something on a piece of paper. It must have been more lyrics.

He wrote a song, and I couldn't be more proud.

 **I know I know it's short. I'm sorry! So I have tomorrow off so I'm gonna try to update tomorrow and it'll be longer :)**

 **1) I got that "I wanna be the first person to kiss you before I kill you" from Boy Meets World :D. It was really cute and I watched it a few days back and I really love Cory and Topanga almost as much as Auslly. Also watched Girl Meets World of Terror 2 tonight which is one of the reasons I was distracted from writing this. Hot feet! Hot feet! Warm in the middle! I'm sorry it's stuck in my head now XD**

 **ANYWAYS, please review :)**

* * *

Next Time On Things Change...

"I can't take care of Jason," Piper said quietly.

Ally finally looked at her. Who else was going to take care of him? "But you have to-"

"Ally I can't take care of a baby! _I'm_ still a baby!"

* * *

Austin looked for a way into Lincoln. Smoke and fire was everywhere. Finally, he found a small opening. It wasn't there before. Fire had already burned through it. It was big enough for him to fit in so it would definitely would be big enough for the kids.

He felt a hand on his wrist. "Austin _no!"_ It was Ally. She was standing right beside him. "It's too dangerous."

"Kids are in there. My _sister_ is in there. They need someone. If they inhale too much smoke they're going to die," he told her seriously.


	32. Things Go From Bad To Worse

**Thanks for 213 reviews! Wohoo! There's no way I can make it without you guys! :D Get it? Haha! I'm sorry I'm cheesy okay? Let's get on with it...**

Previously On Things Change...

Giving her one last hug, the machine beeped. And Krystal died.

* * *

"That's Miss. Moon to you," Piper smiled.

"You got the job?!" he asked excitedly.

* * *

No ones POV

It had been almost two weeks since Krystal died, and Austin and Ally had planned the funeral. They invited all of their friends and imediate family. Austin had gotten a hold of Brooke to see if she and maybe Matthew could come. She was going to be flying out the day before.

Ally wanted Elliot to come to be there for Piper. Even though they broke up because of the distance, they were still friends. But he couldn't just visit whenever he wanted now. If he could, Ally knew he would come.

"Do you think we should see how Piper is?" Ally asked as they sat on the couch, his head on her lap.

"Yeah," Austin agreed, sitting up. "I think she could use some friends. We haven't been texting which is weird because we always do. And I haven't seen her since," he swallowed, "it happened."

"I wanna meet Jason too," said Ally, standing up. Austin almost forgot that Ally never meet baby Jason. Well, Austin hadn't really either. He only saw a small glimps of him on his way back to the hospital the night Krystal died. He didn't remember what the baby looked like.

"Let's go then," he said, taking her hand as they left the apartment.

When they got there, Austin knocked on the door. It took awhile, but finally Piper finally answered. Her hair was a mess, and her apartment looked like it had been hit by a tornado. There were dishes were overflowing in the kitchen. _This is bad,_ Austin thought. _She really let herself go._

She also looked awfully thin. _She's grieving._

"What?" she groaned, sniffing.

"We just wanted-" Ally said but was cut off by crying.

"Hold that thought." Piper ran into the guest room were Jason's crib was. She came back a moment later with the baby in her arms, still crying. "Shh, don't cry," she begged, but the baby kept crying. "Please don't cry sweetheart."

"C-Can I hold him?" Ally asked nervously.

Piper looked at her for a moment. "Sure." She handed Jason to her. "Just... be careful."

Ally held him and started to rock him, and he calmed down. "Hi... I'm Ally," she cooed gently. "And this goofball is Austin."

"Hi Jason," Austin said gently, waving shyly, not wanting to scare the baby with his deep voice.

"He listens to you guys," Piper muttered, annoyance in her voice as she gently took him from Ally's arms and went into the nursery, setting him down in the crib and plopping down on the couch. Her arms folded and she looked like she was trying not to cry.

Ally sat on one side of her while Austin sat at the other. "There there," Ally said awkwardly, patting her shoulder.

"Want a pizza?" Austin asked, not sure what else to really say.

"No," she said gruffly and quickly, laying her head back. "I don't want anything. Just my best friend back. And my Elliot back." She was starting to break down. "A-And mom and d-dad and Ross." She was crying now.

"We both want that," Austin said, looking down at his feet, thinking about them. He hadn't thought about the rest of his family in a while. He had so much on his mind, he didn't think of how much he really did miss them. They died way too soon, like Krystal.

And Piper had lost her best friend and boyfriend all in the same year. "I know," Piper said, "I've just been missing them a lot. And Elliot leaving and Krystal dying... it hasn't helped. It's a mess."

"We're here for you," Ally comforted.

"I can't take care of Jason," Piper said quietly, head down and hands in her face.

Ally finally looked at her. Who else was going to take care of him? When Krystal died she promised she'd take care of him, and that kind of promise needed to be kept. "But you have to-"

"Ally I can't take care of a baby! _I'm_ still a baby!"

"What are you talking about?" Austin spoke up. "You take care of kids all the time!"

"Fourth graders, not babies."

"What about when I was a baby? Didn't you help mom and dad?"

"Austin I barely turned two, I hated you."

"Well," Austin said quickly, sass in his voice.

"What do you expect? I was only the center of attention for like a year," Piper said.

Ally laughed. I know how you feel. I thought I was going to be an only child but then Patrick came along."

Austin sat up in his seat after a cold silence. "Tell you what: Ally and I can take care of Jason for the hours that you're teaching, and you can pick him up on your way back."

"That sounds like a good plan," Piper reasoned, "But there's only a few weeks left and the school year is over."

"How about we take him for the last few weeks and during the summer we can take him on weekends?" Ally suggested. She wasn't going to have Piper raise this kid all alone. It wasn't fair to her to take on a huge responsibility that wasn't even hers. Not that it was Krystal's fault, even though she would blame herself all the time. And it didn't have to be forever, just until Piper could get on her feet again.

And Ally was sure that all of their friends would be willing to help raise Jason. "That'd be great. Thank you." She smiled through her tears for the first time, and hugged both of them, realizing how much she loved both Austin and Ally. They were her family. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Austin smiled, and they pulled away and stood up. "Ally and I are gonna head out. We just wanted to see how you were."

"Thanks, I'm... alive," Piper said slowly, smiling and nodding at the both of them. "I'll see you guys at the funeral."

"Se ya," Ally said as they exited the apartment. It was time to go shopping. Shopping for baby stuff.

* * *

The next day was Monday, also known as the day Piper would drop off Jason before she went to work.

Right on time, there was a knock at the door. "Get the door hubby," a familiar voice said, and a pillow hit on his head and he groaned.

"Why can't you get it?" he complained.

"I'm having a hair crisis!" she exclaimed.

Austin rolled his eyes, realizing that her voice was coming from the bathroom. There was another knock that set Prince off. He barked like crazy. "Now Prince," Austin said, picking the dog up and he licked his face. "A baby is coming here for the whole day. I need you to be nice and quiet. Okay?" Prince gave his face a long lick and Austin laughed. "That'a boy."

He opened the door. Piper looked a lot better than she did yesterday, her hair brushed and she just looked better and healthier. "Here he is," she said, giving him to Austin and instructions.

"And make sure you-"

"I got it," he laughed. "You're like a worried mother."

"I technically am his mother dumbo. He's a Moon.

"Krystal will always be his mother. You can't change that. Just because he's legally a Moon-"

"Okay I get it," Piper said. "Bye Jason," she whispered, kissing his head. "I love you." Then she left, going down the elevator.

Austin looked at Jason, who was looking at him with his icy blue eyes. He definitely had his mother in him. The only thing was his hair. It was turning out to be black. It must be Chase's hair color, he inferred. "Hi Jason. We are going to have so much fun," he smiled as he went into the bathroom where Ally was fluffing her hair.

It didn't even look bad. Ally was always an angel in Austin's eyes. "Ally, it looks fine," he assured gently, approaching her.

"No it doesn't! It looks-"

"Jason, tell her that her hair looks beautiful." The baby just stared at him, looking confused. The doorbell rang again.

"You get it," Ally said, putting on her makeup and Austin rolled his eyes again. He held Jason in one arm and opened the door to Gavin.

"Oh, hey," Austin gave his friend a smiled.

"Hey, Dez and I are gonna go bowling. Wanna come with us?" he asked.

"Sure!" A little fun never killed anyone, and it was good to have fun at hard times. "Let me talk to the wife first."

"Of course," Gavin nodded.

He made his way back to Ally and told her about Gavin's offer. "Sure," she agreed.

* * *

They were about half-way to the bowling ally when something caught his eye when Gavin hit a stoplight. They were driving past Lincoln Elementary, Patrick's old school and the school where Piper taught. There was smoke, and a lot of it. _Fire!_ "Do you see that?!" he asked loudly, causing everyone to jump. How did they not see that?!

"What?" Dez asked, looking up from his phone.

"Lincoln! Lincoln is on fire!" Austin shouted, feeling so scared that his voice started shaking.

Piper was in there.

And it was on fire.

Crap.

He barely heard any of the words anyone in the car was saying. _The fire department isn't there yet! They need help!_ His stomach flipped, thinking about losing the only remote family he had left. And all because of a fire.

A stupid fire.

Accident or not.

Without another word, he opened the door, and ran to the school.

Austin looked for a way into Lincoln. Smoke and fire was everywhere, and it was hard to see. All of the entrances were blocked. Finally, he found a small opening. It wasn't there before. Fire must have burned through it. It was big enough for him to fit in so it would definitely be big enough for the kids.

He was about to enter, but he felt a small hand on his wrist. "Austin, _no!"_ It was Ally, standing right beside him. "It's too dangerous."

"Kids are in there. My _sister_ is in there. They need someone. If they inhale too much smoke they're going to die," he told her seriously. "Pease, stay in the car," he begged. "And call the fire department before it's too late!" He was about to run in, but he turned to Ally, and smashed his lips onto hers then whispered, "I'll be fine, I promise."

That was the last thing he said to her before he ran in the school. If he broke his promise it was going to kill Ally. Literally kill her. He shivered, thinking about her dying because he died.

He didn't want that.

That was the last thing he wanted.

Lincoln looked worse on the inside then it did on the outside. Fire and smoke everywhere, young children screaming and crying in agony. In all truthfulness, Austin pictured this was what hell looked like. Fire. Screaming. Crying.

First there were the little kids, and they were crying as the fire got closer. Austin approached them first. "It's okay, I'm here to help," he said, taking the children the leading them to the exit. They practically ran out. He did this to all of them, hurrying them along and throwing them out, praying that they were all okay.

There was no time to look.

Finally, the fire department came. This made it easier for Austin.

"Piper!" he shouted, finally spotting her with a few of her students. She was standing in front of them as flames came toward them.

"Austin, what are you-"

"No time to explain, just follow me. And hurry!" he shouted, feeling his lungs slowly starting to feel dry. They were killing him. The students came out of the exit first.

"What about you-" Piper started, but Austin already pushed her out. He looked; she was on the floor breathing heavily, but she was safe. _Thank God._

He was getting the last of the people out when he spotted Ally helping a sixth grader up and shoving them out. He ran to her. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted, now coughing.

"Saving people's lives!" she shouted back through the noise, getting the last few kids out.

"Dammit Ally! I told you to stay in the car where your safe!" he shouted, anger bubbling up.

They were now the only ones left in the school. "Hurry!" she ignored his comment and dragged him to the small opening that was beginning to be blocked by fire.

But they were too late.

There was no other way out, and it was starting to get hotter and hotter.

They were trapped in there. "There has to be a way out!" he coughed, and Ally looked at him doubtfully as if she was going to cry. "Come on!" he grabbed her wrist, running as Ally started to cough. He tried his best to avoid the fire that was almost everywhere.

But he must have been running too fast, because Ally had tripped over something and fell. She let out an agonizing scream and Austin heard a bone crack. "ALLY!" he screamed and ran to her, bending down. Blood gashed out of her leg.

She started to cry. "Aus it hurts," she cried, "it hurts so much!"

"I know Alls, I know..." he trailed off. _Don't cry now. You can't cry. Not now._ "But we gotta keep trying!"

"No Austin," she coughed some more. Trying to get up, but she failed, "I can't walk."

"I'll carry you, please." He was crying now. "There has to be another way."

"Find that way," she said weakly.

"NO! I'm NOT leaving you!"

"Just go on, there's a way," she gave him a smile. "You'll figure it out."

"No way." He bent down and lay next to her, putting his arm around her back, and she cried onto him.

They both knew what would happen next. It was only a matter of time. "You're going to regret this," she said tearfully.

No he wasn't. He was going to die rather if it was too much smoke inhalation or getting a 3rd degree burn, he was going to die. But he was going to die with the love of his life in his arms. "No, I'm with you. I'll never regret you. I love you Alls. And soon, we'll be in a new home. But that won't stop me from loving you."

"I love you too Aus." Her voice was getting weaker. The smoke was tearing both of their lungs apart. She closed her eyes, and Austin looked at her. She wasn't dead. At least not yet.

He looked at his surroundings, and he found a vent. An idea came to him. He got up weakly, and Ally looked up at him weakly. "Help!" he shouted through the vent. He repeated and repeated it. Ally stayed laying on the floor.

He felt everything go fuzzy, and his breaths getting faster.

And before he knew it, his face met the floor, causing everything to go black.

 **CLIFFHANGER! I've been planning this chapter for a while plus I needed to update so here it is :). NO ONE DIES I PROMISE YOU!**

 **QOTD: What were you for Halloween?**

 **My Answer: I was a penguin! :D. Hope everyone had a good Halloween. I did!**

 **Review :D**


	33. You're Still Beautiful

"Look! He's waking up," a familiar voice said. It seemed to have an echo.

Austin's eyes slowly opened to Dez and Gavin. They were both blurry. "G-Guys... what's going on?" He felt drowsy. "Where am I?" He wasn't at home, that was for sure. The bed was too small. "Where am I?" He sat up a little in the bed.

"You're in the hospital, silly," Dez reminded him gently.

"W-Why?" he asked in confusion. "I'm not sick..."

"Don't you remember?" Gavin asked.

"There was a fire at Lincoln," Dez said before Gavin got the chance to say anything. "You and Ally saved the kids. They're calling you guys hero's! They said..."

Ally! He didn't listen to what the rest of Dez was saying. His thoughts were focused on Ally. He remembered everything now. The fire. Kid's screaming in agony. _Ally_ screaming in agony when she fractured her foot. His mind telling him that he were going to die. That _Ally_ was going to die. She was going to die with them because they were trapped in there.

"Where's Ally?" he demanded.

Dez and Gavin froze. "They said she's not looking too good," Gavin said quietly.

"Where is Ally?!" he said louder, sitting even more up. His voice cracked. His throat felt awful sore, as well as his whole body. His face felt melted, as if the fire melted it like a marsh-mellow. He didn't feel well. He felt hot and sick, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Austin calm down," Dez said, "The nurse said you need to rest to fully recover."

"I am recovering! I'm fine. What happened to Ally?!" Austin's voice didn't calm. If anything, it got louder.

"Calm down and we'll tell you," Gavin said impatiently, pushing him back into bed. Austin calmed down almost immediately.

"You wanna tell him?" Dez asked Gavin.

"It's gonna break his lovesick heart."

"Gavin just let him be in love."

"Well I-"

"Guys!" Austin interrupted, getting more impatient. He was desperate for answers of what happened, and if she was going to be okay. "Just tell me, I can handle it." He was almost afraid he couldn't handle it.

"Austin..." Gavin started hesitantly. Austin knew just by the tone in his voice that this wasn't going to be anything good. And even worse it was Gavin; he always said it as it was. "Ally fractured her leg and broke her arm. She-...she had a 2nd degree burn."

"How did that happen?!" he asked, his voice shaking, trying not to cry. He knew about her leg, he was there when it happened.

"The school was on fire."

"This isn't funny! Tell me what happened from the beginning."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dez asked.

He told them about when he shouted for help through the vent. That was the last thing he truly remembered before he passed out.

"When everyone quieted down, we could hear your cry for help, so the firefighters went in just as parts of the roof started to collasp. They got Ally out, but she had broken her arm due to a peace of roof falling on it. It didn't get to you, luckily, but Ally..." he felt no need to explain anymore. Gavin wasn't the best at explaining things, and even saying how he felt, but right now Gavin had done the best Austin could ask for, even if his explanation did sound weird to others.

She's going to be okay.

She's going to be okay.

SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY. He kept repeating this to himself. She has to be okay! "Where is she? At least tell me what room-"

"Austin, you might wanna cheek the behind the curtain on your left."

He got up weakly and opened the curtain.

There she was, her skin red with blisters. Her arm in a cast and her leg in a cast as well, and she was sleeping. "Oh Ally! It should have been me," he raced to her side and sat in the chair. He took a small piece of her hair and put it behind her ear. "It should have been me," he repeated, swallowing. "I'm so sorry..."

He ran his finger down her cheek. Even her face was red and cinder and ash was all over her arms and legs. "Austin?" Ally's eyes didn't open, but with that simple question, Austin knew his Ally was going to be okay.

"Yeah Alls, it's me. You're gonna be okay."

She finally opened her eyes. Her beautiful doe eyes that he just loved. "I don't know Aus..."

"Don't talk like that!" he cried. "Please don't say that Ally-cat..."

"Oh, Austin, everything hurts," she whimpered. "I should have listened-"

"You did a good thing."

"No," she quietly shook her head. " _You_ did a good thing. Austin saving those kids was the most heroic thing I've ever seen."

"It was nothing," he shrugged. "We did it together, as a team. We're... peanut butter and jelly; SpongeBob and Patrick; Cory and Shawn."

She shook her head and laughed a little. "No Aus, we are what we've always been: Austin and Ally."

He smiled. Austin and Ally. Who they always were and always will be. "I like that," he whispered.

"Does it look bad?" she asked after a silence.

"What sweets?"

"My... burns," she said slowly. "I probably look horri-"

"No you don't," he said, getting out his phone and setting it to the front camera. He gave it to her.

"Now I see..." she trailed off. "I look-"

"Beautiful," he interrupted, and she looked up at him. "You're still beautiful to me"- he went onto the hospital bed and lay next to her and whispered in her ear-"and you always will be." **(1)**

"I love you so much." She snuggled into him, and feel asleep.

 _I love you so much more, princess. And your prince will always love you._

 **Okay not gonna lie: I LOVE this chapter. I sound selfish now xD.**

 **1) I got that quote from the book "Warriors". Love those books. They're amazing! And ironically, that was the QOTD: Do you like the book series "Warriors"?**

 **Anyway, earlier today I was watching Girl Meets I Am Farkle cause I haven't seen it or any of the second season really except a few... But that episode was really good and I don't ship anyone in that show but I have to say Farkle and Smakle are freaking cuties! :D Right? I mean look at them! They're so cuttee! I don't know why I told you this... I just felt like it lol.**

 **Guest: What did you do for Halloween?**

 **Answer: Went trick or treating with friends :). What did you do?**

 **Guest: I see that you based a bit of this chapter on the climatic scene of Bolt.**

 **Yes I did :). I was wondering if anyone would catch that so good eye.**

 **Please be a good noddle and leave me a review!**


	34. Big News!

**Hey guys! This story is almost over :(. It'll probably be as long as the last one, maybe shorter. But anyways, the chapter title says "Big News" so I'm gonna tell ya.**

 **I've thought of a new story. Summary:**

 **When Ally Dawson gets stranded on an unknown, remote island, she meets a certain blond boy that has been there for years...**

 **The question is should I write it? Does it sound interesting?**

 **Sorry for wasting a chapter but I wanted you to know about it and what you think of it. Please leave me a review :)**


	35. Forgiveness

**Hey guys, I've been having a bad week. Like nothing major happened, I just feel sick of everything. Especially school. My life would be so much easier without it... Anyways, I own nothing :)**

* * *

 _Previously On Things Change..._

"Ally, do you have any _idea_ how much a wedding costs? Flowers, dresses, a preacher..."

"Dad," Ally started, feeling a little sick to her stomach now. "Austin and I have a plan. Just...just hear us out."

* * *

"Lincoln! Lincoln is on fire!" Austin shouted, feeling so scared that his voice started shaking.

Piper was in there.

And it was on fire.

Crap.

* * *

He ran his finger down his cheek. Even her face was red and cinder and ash were all over her arms and legs. "Austin?" Ally's eyes didn't open, but with that simple question he knew his Ally was going to be okay.

Ally's POV

When I woke up, Austin's arms were still wrapped around me. For a second I thought we were at home, and it was just the middle of the night and I had woken up from a terrible nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare, it was real. Everything was real. The fire. It really happened, and I wasn't dreaming.

Pain comes back to me, and I close my eyes again. I'm not strong enough. I need someone to take the pain. It's terrible. Everything burns like hell, and I feel hot; my skin from my head down is red and blistered. Cinder is on my forehead mainly, but the rest is just red.

Austin has more cinder on him then I do, his skin was darkened with ash and he looked exhausted. He wasn't asleep, but he looked like he was about to fall asleep; he couldn't keep his eyes open. "Just close your eyes sweetheart," I say quietly, not expecting my voice to come out so soft.

He shakes his head and just stares at me. "I'll be okay," I reassure him. I know he must be worried sick about me. When he doesn't say anything, I continue. "And we'll be out of here in no time. I'm gonna be fine. _We're_ going to be fine. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead," he said gruffly. I'm about to tell him that's not true, but he continues. "Why does all of the bad stuff happen to _us?_ Why can't it happen to people that deserve it?" he looks at me and I wince at his raised voice. I don't like it when he yells.

He sighs and puts his head down. "Like... Dallas and Danny," he mutters, looking like he was trying to control his anger.

"No, they only do these things because they're insecure-"

"Insecurity doesn't give them the right to act like that!" he interrupted. "And I know that they have no right to treat us that way. I don't know how you can forgive so easily Ally, it doesn't make any sense..."

"We're suppose to forgive people Austin," I say with the same tone of voice as his and he silences. "We're suppose to forgive people," I say more softly.

"I know," he says, and I press my body against his.

He felt warmer than usual. "You feel kinda warm Austy." I put my hand on his forehead and his cheeks. "Maybe you should go to your own bed and lay down."

"But I wanna stay with you," he said. He looks like a little kid wanting to stay up later and past his bedtime.

I open my mouth to respond, but I'm interrupted when I hear my name being called. "Ally!" It was my father, rushing towards me followed by Patrick. "Oh Ally," he looks close to tears.

"I'm fine dad, really, it's not as bad as it looks," I say, trying to smile.

"How did you know we were here?" Austin asked.

"Well I saw it on the news, and I got a call," my dad explained. "That was a really heroic thing you two did."

"Yeah yeah," Austin blushes a little, and he looks down and smiles a little.

"Ally, can I talk to Austin for a moment?" my father asks.

Austin looks at me in confusion, then back at my dad. "Sure," I say, wondering what it was about, and if it would be any good.

Austin's POV

Lester and I go back to my room, and I sit down on my bed. "So, um, what do you wanna talk about, er, sir?" It felt so awkward. I know I wasn't his favorite person. At times I felt he hated me. And the biggest thing was I didn't know why. I wanted to have a good relationship with him. It was important; he even seemed to like _Piper_ more than me.

He sits on the chair in the room. He doesn't say anything for a while, which made me even more uncomfortable.

I decide to start the conversation. "Remember that time when I was in high school, and you gave me a job at Sonic Boom, and you told me I was a good one?" I ask, taking myself back to the memory. I remember it well. I was working at Sonic Boom and he told me that Ally was always talking about me. "And, you gave me the rest of the day off?" I continue.

He nods and chuckles a little, then grows serious. "I've been a real jerk," he whispers.

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have," he argues, and I frown. In all honesty, he kinda has been with Ally and I deciding to get married. But I wanna tell him what he wants to hear; that he hasn't been a jerk to me about this wedding thing, and maybe that's not what he wants to here. "Especially to you."

"Well-"

"I just don't understand why you two want to get married so soon. Can you explain that?"

I swallow, preparing myself to speak. "I love her," I say simply. There's not other better way to explain it.

He nods.

"Do you, sir?" I ask.

"Of course I do! It's just... I never see her anymore, and, it's just hard. She rarely visits because she's always busy planning the wedding or she's at the studio..."

I stop listening, didn't Ally tell him that we weren't making music anymore? She DOES have a lot on her mind, I thought.

"Didn't Ally tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That..." I start hesitantly. "That we aren't preforming anymore?"

His eyes widened. "No," he said in shock. "No, why?"

"We quit."

"Why would you quit?!"

"Bigger dreams," I smile as Ally did at her last show.

"Each other," he stated quietly, a small smile forming on his face. He didn't smile a lot, so it was nice to see.

"Yeah," I smile back.

He gets up and I do the same and he pats my shoulder. "You're an okay kid Austin," he says. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I guess I just missed Ally so much it was hard to let go."

"I understand."

"Nope," he shakes his head. "You will only understand when you have kids of your own."

Kids of my own. I smile to himself, blushing a little at the thought of having kids with Ally, but it made me happy. It'd probably be at least a year after we were married, and I couldn't wait to be a dad. Seeing Ally holding a baby warmed my heart, even if it had been Jason, but all I could picture was mine and Ally's bundle of joy.

"You're right," I agree.

"I'm really sorry for being the way I was about the wedding. I should have been happy for you too instead of worrying about how much it'd cost and if you were ready or not to make such a big commitment," he tells me. I begin to put myself in his shoes, and I start to see what he meant when he says this stuff. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't rude about it.

"I forgive you," I say, and I see him smile.

When we get back Patrick and Ally are talking. Patrick looks on the verge of tears. He looks up at me with sad eyes. They're brown, just like Ally's. Ally is asleep now, hopefully sleeping the pain away.

Patrick gets up from his chair, and before I could process what's happening, he hugs me, crying. I rub his back. "She's gonna be okay," I soothe, desperately trying to believe myself. "It's gonna be okay..."

But nothing is ever okay when it comes to me. And nothing ever will be.

Welcome to my life.

 **Okay so that was a really depressing ending :/**

 **QOTD: Who's your favorite character in A &A other than the main four?**

 **My Answer: Hmm... Nelson! XD. I really hope he has one last appearance before the show ends, he hasn't been in it in forever it seems like. Well, I also kind of like Brooke because she's crazy but funny and is a perfect example of what I am when I see someone attractive ;) XD** **Please review :3**

* * *

 _Next Time On Things Change..._

Austin didn't even want to get out of bed the next morning. He barely slept at all without Ally there, in his arms. But he had to when there was a knock at the door.

"What is it guys?" he asked Gavin and Jeanette, who were right in front of them.

"We have some news," Gavin said.

 _Please let it be good,_ he thought. He couldn't take all of this bad news. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm on remission!" Jeanette said excitedly.

* * *

Austin looked at his phone that lit up on the coffee table. It was an unknown number, but he picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Austin!" a familiar voice said, it sounded jumpy.

"Hazel?" he asked.

"Yeah, I-"

"Why are you calling?"

"I need you to listen. Patrick is hurt!"

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'll explain when you get here. We're at the park. Hurry!"


	36. The Bittersweet Chapter

**Hey. For the people who were wondering if I based the last chapter off of the new GMW on Friday- yes. I really loved the episode and forgiveness is an important thing.**

 **Anyway, here's a longer chapter for you guys :)**

Austin picked at his food. He wasn't very hungry, even though he hadn't ate all day. He didn't want to. It had only been a day since the fire. Austin got released from the hospital just this morning. He didn't feel happy because he was free. He'd only be happy if Ally got released too.

Him, Piper, Trish, and Dez were at the cafeteria in the hospital.

He felt Piper nudge him. "Eat."

"I don't want to," he muttered angrily.

"I bought this disgusting hospital food for you know eat it," she snapped.

"Lay off!" He felt anger in his vains. He was already miserable and angry at the world because of all the bad stuff happening. But at the same time he couldn't be mad at her without feeling bad. She _was_ going through a lot. And plus just a day ago Lincoln, the school she was teaching at, burnt down. "You're not the only one that's going through a hard time!" _Stop,_ a voice rang in his head. But he didn't listen to it. "Get over yourself-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Piper interrupted. "And if you had a day in my shoes you wouldn't be too happy either!"

"You think you have it bad? My fiancé might die and all you can think about is how depressed and miserable you are. 'Oh I'm Piper and I'm depressed because everyone I love leaves me,'" he mimicked her terribly. "Why don't you just grow up?"

"Why don't you just-"

"Stop fighting!" Dez interrupted. "No one ever solved anything fighting."

"Shut up Dez!" they said at the same time.

Dez slumped down in his seat and sighed.

"No you guys shut up," Trish finally spoke up, her voice firm. "We're all going through a hard time. All of us. Austin, be a good boy and eat your food; and don't blame Piper for being down in the dumps; Piper, take it easy on him, he's going through something that none of the rest of us can understand." Her tone calmed as she patched up the argument.

"Well said," Dez said, and she smiled at him.

"Sorry," Austin said quietly.

"Sorry," Piper said in the monotone.

Austin looked at his plate, and looked back at Piper. "You look weak," she said. "I know it's not the best food but please just have a few bites. You look half-starved."

He took a few bites of the mac in cheese, and his stomach started to feel better. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, and that was only cereal for breakfast. "Thanks for the food Pips," he said, feeling bad for the things he said to her even though he said he was sorry.

"No problem." She glanced at the stroller next to her where Jason was. He was asleep. "Well, Jason and I should go home. I gotta grade some-" she cut herself off. She almost forgot she wasn't a teacher anymore. "Bye," she waved, not bothering to correct her mistake. She took the stroller and exited the cafeteria.

"I'm worried about her," Trish said as soon as she was gone.

"She's not herself," Austin added. "She hasn't been for a long time." And she wasn't. She hadn't been herself, really, since Elliot left. She was only getting worse. She was going to explode, holding it in like that. But what could he do?

* * *

When Austin got home, he plopped on the couch.

He missed Ally.

A lot.

He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. Because all he had since the fire was nightmares. Nightmares that haunted his dreams. Fire didn't belong in his dreams. The nightmares seemed so real, and never-ending. Most of them were about Ally dying, and him begging her not to go, and all she said was "I will be fine". Some of them were about both him and Ally dying in the school, like they thought they would. Maybe it would be better that way, if they died together. Maybe he wouldn't be in so much pain right now. And maybe _she_ wouldn't be in so much pain.

Sighing, Austin closed his eyes.

He saw the school on fire. He saw Ally begging for him not to go in. He saw firemen, trying with all of their mite to but the flames out...

Austin opened his eyes quickly. _Stop doing this!_ he begged himself.

He looked at his phone, that lit of on the coffee table. It was an unknown number, but he picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Austin!" a familiar voice exclaimed. It seemed jumpy.

"Hazel?" he asked surprisingly. Why would she be calling? He didn't have her number of course, but he didn't know she had a phone.

"Yeah, I-"

"Why are you calling?"

"I need you to listen. Patrick is hurt!"

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'll explain when you get here. We're at the park. Bring a first aid kit if you have one- and hurry!"

Austin hung up the phone and grabbed the first aid kit out of the kitchen where it had been, and drove to the park.

It was raining heavily, and Austin tried his best not to speed, especially in the rain, but Patrick was hurt. It must have been really bad. Hazel sounded like she was going to cry.

He took a deep breath and left the first aid kit in the car. Patrick was coming to his house to get cleaned up.

When he got to the park, he spotted Hazel, crouching over a bloody body. It was Patrick's. Austin winced. As he got closer, Hazel noticed his presence and hugged him. "Thank God you're here," she said through her tears.

He nodded a little and pulled away from the hug, slowly approaching Patrick's body.

He gasped.

Patrick's whole body was gushing with blood, scratches, and bruises. Both of his eyes were closed, and black. His arms and legs had blood and bruises on them. The sight was scary.

"Patrick?" he asked quietly. He almost looked died, but his breaths rose and fell; it repeated over and over again. But they were faint, and a little forced. "Hey, Pat." Austin shook him a little.

"Aus...Austin?" he whispered hoarsely.

"That's right." He let Patrick lean on his shoulder for support while Hazel supported his other side. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Patrick's eyes were opened slightly, he looked exhausted. Hazel was in the back with him, staring at him with concern. Austin knew they liked each other; they were best friends. But it could blossom into something more other the years, he thought silently.

When they got inside, Austin and Hazel set him down in the couch. "Okay," Austin started, "tell me what happened."

"Well... H-Hazel and I went to the park after school to work on homework. We were going to meet some friends there. But a few minutes after we got there..." his voice trailed off.

Hazel helped him. "Danny and a group of his 'friends' came and... they hurt him real bad," she said slowly.

Austin clenched his fist into a ball. "Stupid kid," he muttered angrily. He didn't understand. "I told you to tell the principal!" He tried to control his anger. He didn't want Patrick to be even more upset and scared than he already was.

"I did!" Patrick said loudly. "He may be able to be controlled inside of school but outside..."

Austin grew silent. "Hold still," was all he said as he applied bandages on him and soaked a cloth and put it on his eyes.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Austin took the cloth off. "Why didn't you call your father? Or even Sidney?" he asked, trying to be gentle. He wasn't really mad at Patrick, just the people that did these horrible things to him. It wasn't his fault he was treated so bad. What did he do to deserve that kind of pain?

"I don't know, I thought you'd handle it better."

"Okay, but call him so he knows where you are, and maybe you two can spend the night." He nodded towards them. "If your parents are okay with it." He looked at Hazel.

"Oh, I hope so. My parents have been fighting, and my older sister is away. She moved to New York about four years ago. She went to MUNY and decided-"

"Hazel," Austin interrupted. "What is your sisters name? Ally and I went to MUNY, maybe we know her."

"Ridley," she answered.

Ridley. She had became one of Austin's really close friends, and she was Ally's roommate. "Oh, she was Ally's roommate. I knew she reminded me of someone."

"Wow, it is really a small world," the girl smiled.

"Yes it is," he smiled back. "Now ask your parents if you can spend the night, I can use some company."

* * *

Hazel called her mom and Patrick called Lester and to Austin's surprise, both of their parents said it was okay, as long as they were home at a certain time. Their stuff was dropped off, and they set it in the guest room.

It was almost 4. "Hey Hazel, think fast!" Patrick said as he threw Austin's basketball. It hit her face, and she looked at him crossly.

"What was that for?"

"I said think fast," he shrugged.

"Idiot," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You only say that because you like me," he smiled for the first time. It was about an hour later, and Patrick was feeling a lot better. The three were just hanging out in the living room.

"Whatever."

"You know you do," he nudged her gently, and she smiled.

"If you tell me I'll tell you."

"Okay, the way I feel about you is..." he head went down and his eyes closed, as if he just died right there in that couch.

"Patrick?" she asked nervously.

No answer.

Austin was trying not to laugh at this point. He knew Patrick was pretending to be dead.

"Patrick?" she said again. His eyes remained closed and his head stayed down. "I hate you!" She walked out of the room. And as soon as she left, one eye opened to make sure she was gone, and the other opened when he was sure she was; he laughed. **(1)**

"You're good at that stuff man," Austin laughed

"It's a gift."

The rest of the night, Austin took the seventh graders the MacDonalds and a movie. It got things off of his and their minds. He had so much on his mind. By the time the movie was over he knew he didn't have time to visit Ally, visiting hours ended at eight and it was five minutes to eight.

Even though it was early, Austin just wanted to sleep. "Alright guys, I'm going to bed so keep it down. You can watch TV if you want and you're welcome to have anything in the kitchen. Don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hazel and Patrick both said.

Austin turned around, his back facing them. He was so ready for his head to hit that pillow. "Austin," he heard Hazel say.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked in confusion. Why would she ask that?

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You just seem so down."

"I'm okay," he assured her. "I'm okay." That time he was more trying to convince himself that. Because a simple "I'm okay" can be a mask, hiding sadness and every other hurtful feeling; the opposite of joy. "Well goodnight guys," he said, going to his bed.

The bed felt so big. But yet, as if a big piece of it was missing. That's how Austin heart felt. He had a good heart, but it didn't feel right. It felt empty. It felt like a huge piece of it was missing. It felt broken.

Broken because Ally wasn't there with him.

* * *

Austin didn't even want to get out of bed the next morning. He barely slept at all without Ally there, in his arms. He needed sleep, but he barely had got any. But he had to get up when there was a knock at the door.

"What is it guys?" he asked Gavin and Jeanette, who were right in front of them.

"We have some news," Gavin said.

 _Please let it be good,_ he thought. He couldn't take anymore of this bad news. But they were smiling, so hopefully it was good. "What is it?" he asked, less scared when he saw their smiling faces.

"I'm on remission!" Jeanette said excitedly.

"That's great!" he wrapped the three of them into a hug

 _Thank God. Maybe things are finally starting to turn around._

 **Yay! I like this chapter! What do you think? I'm proud of it although I'm in a rush because I need to finish my homework. So there's probably a lot of mistakes.**

 **1) Got that from Boy Meets World, don't know if anyone remembers probably not XD**

 **QOTD: Okay I want your honest opinion for this one. Which story do you like better- Promises or this one? And why?**

 **MA- Honestly I like this one better because when I look back I realize how much my writing has approved and it makes me feel good about myself. I feel like this story has better drama and I like that Gavin isn't a jerk and we get to see a different side of him. I also like it better because it includes an Auslly wedding and them living together.**

 **Okay I'm giving myself too much praise XD. I'll just go do my homework now.**

 **Review!**

 **Oh, happy Veterans Day :)**


	37. Happiness Worn Like A Mask

Hazel sighed happily as she snuggled into Patrick on the couch. Her eyes suddenly widened when she woke up more. "Ew!"

"Yuck!" Patrick and Hazel scooted away from each other.

"Well good morning," Austin laughed.

He took Patrick and Hazel home, and decided to visit Ally.

As he drove, a weird feeling came to him. Everything was so dark. Hazel's question last night came back to his head- _"Are you happy?"_

Was he happy?

He didn't know. Of course Ally made him happy, and his friends did, but still... He was happy that Jeanette was on remission. He was happy for a lot of things, but overall, was he really happy? Or was he just wearing a mask? These questions he didn't have the answer to. at least not yet.

Austin shook himself, but no matter how hard he tried the simple question kept coming up, like the tide rushing up on the shore. It never stopped. It was constant.

* * *

"Austin!" Ally sat up a little when she saw him enter.

"Hey Alls," he said gently, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Move over."

She did as ordered, and he lay down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt cold. "Ally are you alright? Are they treating you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Aus, they're taking care of me just fine," she assured.

"Oh."

Ally frowned. "You really shouldn't worry so much, I-"

"Ally, are you..."

She leaned closer to him, waiting for him to continue. "Are you happy?" he asked hesitantly.

"Besides hurting like hell? Yeah, I am."

"And why is that?"

"There's a lot of good in the world, and there's so many reasons to be happy."

He felt frustrated. "But you're dying-"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" He winced at her sudden anger. "Would it kill you to think positive for once? I mean really, I'm gonna be fine. Stop worrying so much."

He looked down.

"Look at me." She raised his head, her voice more gentle. "I'm okay, and I'll be out in no time." He loved that she had so much faith about everything. Austin could be that way at times but other times he felt a constant Kick Me sign on his back, and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't come off. That's where the negativity was.

"I'm sorry Alls." A lump formed in his throat, causing his voice to chock up, leading to it cracking. "I just can't stop worrying, one day I'm fine and the next... it's like I'm losing it, I-I... I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He didn't want to be like this, but he couldn't help it.

Why was he always breaking down like this?

The only reason that he should be sad was because of Ally. She assured him that she was fine. But it's never fine, he thought. He tried to convince himself it was fine a long time ago, only to realize it wasn't. _Nothing_ _will ever be fine._ It repeated over and over in his head. _Even if it is at times, it never will be. There's always going to be someone or something standing in my way of everything being okay. I'm always going to feel this way. I'm not happy._

He finally realized it.

This was the moment of truth.

The moment he stopped lying to himself. "I'm not happy," he said aloud. "I'm not happy," he repeated. He was losing it. He wasn't strong enough. _I'm not what she deserves. She better. Someone who is happy, and doesn't have confusion of rather he's happy or not happy. Ally Dawson is high above me. What does she see in me? What has she always seen in me? I know what I see in her. I love her for who she is. Whatever she becomes. Burnt. Blistered. Forever and always I will love her. But in me? What does she see? When I've looked into the mirror lately all I've seen is a different person that I don't want to be. And the face staring back at me isn't the face I wanna see, or be. I want to be like Ally. The best person I know. The only person that makes sense. The only person who knows me more than I know myself. The only person who loves me for me. I love her so much, and I don't think she knows how much. And I don't know how someone like me could be so lucky. But yet, I'm not happy. And the most frustrating part is I don't even know why._

He saw the twinkle in her eyes leave, like a fire being put out. Fire...

She looked at him tearfully. _Don't cry. Please. It hurts seeing you hurt._ "Why?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you depressed again? Have you been cu-"

"No!" he exclaimed. He hadn't even thought about that. "I'm not depressed. I'm unhappy." It was had to explain. He sighed. "And I promised you I'd never do it again. _And_ I told you if you ever thought about it then come to me."

"Yeah," she smiled sadly, swallowing. "I remember."

"Come here," he wrapped her into a hug.

She pressed her head against his chest. She smiled. "Aus if this is about you not being good enough for you then you're wrong."

 _How did she know? She's so smart._ A lovesick smile formed on his face.\

She continued. "When will you realize that I love you for who you are. You were the same person I was in love with yesterday and you're the same person I'm going to be in love with tomorrow. I'm always going to love you, for better of for worse," she whispered, tightening her grip.

He was starting to feel a small bit of happiness in his soul.

Her words.

They were so sincere and right. They fit together like pieces like a puzzle.

"I just feel like I'm not the person I want to be."

"Don't. Saving those kids was... amazing. You're Austin Moon! You gave up your career for me. You ran into a school on fire and saved your sister and kids. You, my Moon, are one of a kind. You're a great friend, a great brother, a great fiancé, and I know one day you'll be a great father."

"Thanks Ally-bear," he smiled, giving her a peck. "You know someone better than me?"

"Who?"

"She's got beautiful brown, wavy hair and the most amazing and sparkling doe eyes I've ever seen. She's got two hands, well besides one being broken," he laughed, and she laughed too. "We're getting married soon. And she's stolen my heart."

"Hmm, I wonder who?" This got her to smile and bite her lip, which always turned him on.

"You're so adorable," he said, booping her nose and resting his forehead onto hers, thinking about where she had been his whole life.

 _What would I do without her?_

He knew that answer to that.

 **Hmm I'm not sure if I like this :/**

 **Anywho, happy Friday!**

 **I'm still thinking about doing a sequel to this, but I'm not completely sure. So when you review just comment "yay" or "nah" without any other explanation. I'll know what you mean :)**

 **Please review**


	38. Where The Grass Is Always Greener

**Hey guys. Who's ready for Brooke? Don't worry- she's not a freak and never has been in this story XD.**

 **I just made a FictionPress! My user is PazzaAndCake2333 :). On with the story.**

Austin looked up at the stars. "Where have you been?" he asked to the sky. He believed with all he had that there was a God, but with what had been happening, he questioned it.

He strained his ears to listen when he heard talking from not too far away. "He looks blue," he heard Jeanette's voice murmur.

"Maybe he wants to talk about it," Gavin responded, his tone the same as hers. "Hey, Austin!" he said louder. He approached him, Jeanette falling behind him

"Hi." He waved quietly. Why was it that whenever he didn't want to talk other people wanted to talk to him? And whenever _he_ wanted to talk they didn't feel like talking? But Austin didn't like hurting their feelings. He just didn't really want to talk about what was bothering him. He already talked to Ally today and spent the whole day with her at the hospital talking about anything and everything. He didn't want to get upset and emotional again. Not in front of them, they were happy, and he didn't want them to worry.

"There sure are a lot of stars out tonight," Gavin said, obviously trying to make conversation as he plopped down on the curb.

"Billions," Jeanette said awkwardly as she sat down on the other side of Austin.

"Mhm," Austin said so quietly he wondered if his friends heard him.

"Are you okay man?" Gavin asked seriously.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" he snapped. "Anyway," he said after a silence and an apologizing look at Jeanette for snapping, "how are you guys? Where were you?"

"Good," Gavin said. "We just got back from dinner and a movie. You know, to celebrate."

At first Austin didn't know what he meant, but then he realized it was to celebrate that Jeanette was on remission. _Idiot, what else are you going to forget? Your own wedding? Krystal's funeral in a week?_ he scolded to himself.

"Nice."

"How's Ally?"

"Okay."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you think she'll be okay?"

He thought back to what Ally told him. "I know she'll be okay," he finally smiled.

"I'm gonna head up," Jeanette said, standing up. "My mom wants me back by 9:00. Bye Gavin," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Austin.

Gavin watched her back and turned back to Austin. "She's great, don't you think?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." As he looked at Gavin he realized that he hadn't chosen a best man yet. Ally had already chosen her maid of honor, which was Trish. _Gavin wouldn't be bad,_ he thought. But what about Dez? _He'll lose the rings, wear a weird tux to the reception, burn down the church, and try to put the fire out by- Oh! What am I doing? Dez isn't THAT clumsy, is he? Gavin is... aggressive sometimes. I wish Elliot was still here, he'd be the perfect best man. He's always happy and thinks what good could come out of things. No wonder Piper misses him so much._

"Austin, are you okay?" Gavin nudged him.

"Yeah, I was just... thinking." He had been thinking about a lot of things lately. And at times he over-thought.

"About what?"

"Well... I-I've been thinking... who is going to be my best man?"

"Well I can-"

"Yeah there is you," he interrupted, "then there's Dez."

Gavin nodded in understanding. "I don't care who you choose," he said after a pause. "Best man or not, I'm still your friend, and I'm still going to the wedding, and hey- I'm still one of the groomsmen right?"

"Of course, and thanks, I'm glad that you understand."

"I'm gonna head up," Austin said, standing up. "I'll see you later Gavin."

"I should go to."

"Goodnight," Austin said as he entered the lobby and went up the elevator.

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

 _Ugh._

Austin shut the alarm off and sat up in his bed. He barely even slept that night. Owen wouldn't stop screeching. He guessed he missed Ally. No, he knew they missed Ally.

It was almost 4:30 in the morning when Austin was just about to leave. Owen looked sat. So did Prince. Austin always believed that animals had feelings. "I miss her too guys," he sighed before he left.

Austin hopped into the car. He stopped when he realized Ally's songbook was on the passenger seat. Shaking his head, he drove out of the parking lot. He wasn't going to read her book again. But having it with him was like having a piece of her with him.

When he got to the airport, he instantly spotted Brooke and Matthew.

Only then he realized how much he missed her. He got out of the car and hugged both of them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Austin," Matthew said, sounding overwhelmed.

Blushing slightly, Austin pulled away from the hug. "Sorry, I just really missed you guys," he said sheepishly.

"I hear you're a hero," Brooke said, getting closer.

"Well," he smiled, "I don't know about _hero,_ but-"

She interrupted him by hugging him. "I really missed you."

"Me too Brooke." He had so many questions. Austin hadn't seen Brooke in awhile since she decided to move back to Oklahoma City.

* * *

"So are you two going out yet?" Austin asked, and he saw them both blush like mad as they sat in the backseat, holding each others hands.

"No..." Matthew said awkwardly.

"That'd be weird," Brooke blushed.

"Totally weird," Matthew said, "I-Is it hot in here?"

Austin laughed and shook his head. "Oh young love," he sighed dreamfully.

"Oh come on!" Brooke gave him a slap on the arm, still blushing. "We're all the same age. Just because you're engaged-"

"Gosh Brooke I was just kidding," he said. "So defensive sometimes."

"Whatever, Matthew and I are..." _Uh huh._ "I..." her voice trailed off.

"Seriously," Matthew spoke up, "it's _really_ hot in here."

"Matthew the AC is on full blast," Austin reminded him. Matthew slumped down in his seat to the point where he couldn't even see outside of the window.

"So where's the hotel?" he asked quietly, changing the subject. Brooke and Matthew decided to stay at a hotel for the few days they were in Miami.

"Not far," Austin told him. A moment later he got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Austin!" it was Ally's voice. She must have ben calling from the hospital, because it was an unknown number.

"Ally? Are you okay? Is-"

"Austin, you idiot, everything is perfect!"

"For a girl that has a broken arm and a fractured leg sure sound happy." He smiled in amusement.

"Listen! They're going to keep me another night or two and they're going to releasing me! I'm getting out of here!" she said excitedly.

"That's great!" His heart felt whole again with that simple sentence. "Ally I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been so negative about everything lately. I just-"

"I love you too Austin," she said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"We can get back to planning our wedding!"

"Yeah! Well I'm going back to bed, my nurse wants me to rest. Bye, love you!"

Before he got the chance to respond, she hung up. He guessed it was because she was so excited.

 _God really does work miracles._

 **So it's a quarter to midnight here and I really need to go to sleep. This was going to be much longer because I was going to add the funeral but I need to go to bed and it's past my bedtime (don't tell my mommy please ;) XD).**

 **QOTD: What other Disney Shows do you watch besides A &A?**

 **MA: Well I like GMW but that's pretty much it. I'm not a huge fan of Disney Channel anymore. A &A and GMW are the only exceptions :) But that's just me.**

 **Review**


	39. Funerals And Letting Go

**Guess who just made me he best author in the world? (I bet you read this in Trish's voice ;)) YOU GUYS! OMG JUST TWO MORE REVIEWS AND WE WILL HAVE AS MUCH AS WE DID ON THE FIRST ONE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

 **So here's the deal: This chapter is the funeral, and some other things... And the next is what we've all been waiting for- The wedding! YAY! After that is the epilogue so this story is almost over D': But don't worry I've gotten a lot of "yay's" so expect a sequel :D**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

Austin unlocked the door and swung it open to see Ally, in her wheelchair, writing on the table. "Hey honey," she said without looking up. She continued writing. It had only been a few days since Ally had been home, and Austin was starting to feel a little more happy, but still, the never ending sadness was still there.

Today was his first day at his new job, he knew he needed to work somewhere now that he didn't have a music career anymore. So, he worked at Melody Diner, where the waiters and waitresses had to sing the order. He didn't mind doing it, he loved singing, but he would rather be singing something that Ally wrote. Something meaningful. Something he could relate too. Not chicken-pot pie, or steak, but something _relatable._

"How was work?" Now she looked up, her eyes sparkling with curiosity in just that simple question.

"Alright," he answered, sitting down.

"Just alright?"

"Well, nothing really happened, Alls. Just rules, rules, rules. No singing yet. And besides, I'd rather be singing something _meaningful,"_ he spoke his thoughts, "like what you write."

Ally nodded in understanding. "Well you have to work. And when I get out of this cast and wheelchair, I'll be working too. Just before our wedding," she said.

They had set their wedding date for September 12th, where it wasn't too hot nor too cold. Summer was approaching, and they didn't want to get married on when it was too hot. Instead of a church, they found a nice park just near their house. It wasn't the same as Patrick got hurt in- it was better than that- and Lester was the one that suggested it. It didn't cost as much. But there was still a lot to be done, and Austin still was debating who his best man would be. Why can't you just choose? Why is it so hard for you to chose? Just one or the other, Moon. One or the other... he scolded himself.

"Hey, sweetheart," he started hesitantly, getting up and making himself a sandwich. He forced himself not to make eye-contact. "Who do you think would be good for my best man?"

"Well, it's usually your best friend, but..." her voice trailed off. She knew what she meant too. Brooke was his best friend. And she couldn't be a best man- she was a woman. Austin remembered when him and Ross would always talk about when the other got married, they'd be each others best man.

But that wasn't possible now.

"I don't know," she shrugged, closing her songbook. "That's for you to decide."

"Why is it so hard for me?" he asked aloud, almost irritated with himself for making it more complicated than it had to be. He sat down again, now with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a napkin. They needed to get paper plates, they were running low, and he didn't feel like using a plate, that'd just be more dishes.

He took a big bite.

"Maybe because you don't have a guy best friend," Ally suggested quietly.

He swallowed the food. "Yeah," he said with a sigh, "you're right. They're friends. Not best friends."

"Hey," she said a little louder, "what about Matthew? I'm sure he'd be happy to be your best man! And he and Brooke said they were coming to the wedding, and she's one of my bridesmaids, so instead of sitting in the audience he'll be part of the wedding!" she said excitedly.

Austin smiled. He could have thought of _that._ Matthew was nice, smart and funny; but he didn't understand why he'd man up and ask his best friend out already. He was different from his sister, Cassidy, and nicer. Austin realized Matthew thought about more things too, and was wiser. He was a year older, in fact. When he dated Cassidy, she'd never think about things, and sometimes did things that Austin wasn't comfortable with. And now that he thought about it, Cassidy only wanted one thing- his virginity.

"That could work," he said, still thinking half of Matthew and half of Cassidy, and what he ever saw in her.

"Happy to help," she smiled as he finished his sandwich and threw the napkin away. "Geez Austin!"

"What?" he asked, sitting down.

"One minute you just sit down with a sandwich and the next it's gone."

Austin chuckled. "I guess I was hungry. Now we should go to bed soon, we need our energy for tomorrow at the funeral, and it's getting late."

* * *

Ally looked around the church for Piper. _Where is she? She couldn't miss her own best friend's funeral, right? She wouldn't._ "Ally-gator!" she heard a voice from behind her and she turned her wheelchair.

"Who...?"

Then she realized Trish was coming this way. And before Ally could say hi, she hugged her. "Ow!" she felt pain come to her arm.

"Oh!" Trish pulled away guiltily. "Sorry!"

"It's okay."

When, her friend still looked uncertain, Ally put her hand on her shoulder. "Really."

"Hey guys," Gavin said, followed by Jeanette with Jason in her arms. "Where's Austin?"

 _The better question is where's Piper._ "In the bathroom. Hey, since you have Jason, is Piper here?"

"No," Jeanette said shaking her head, "we haven't seen her since last night. She asked if we could watch Jason for the night and she said she'd meet us here."

"Why would-"

"She said she was busy," Gavin explained before she could go on, "which I don't know why because she doesn't work at Lincoln anymore. Maybe she started looking for a new job."

"The Piper I know wouldn't give up so easily," Ally said. She knew Piper loved teaching.

"Has she been the Piper we all know lately though?" Gavin asked.

He had a point.

"You're right," Ally sighed. She paused. Then spoke again. "Didn't she say after the funeral that those who wanted to could come over?" She remembered it before the fire, and when they were still planning the whole thing.

"I don't know if she feels too keen about doing that now," he said quietly.

* * *

"Now to say a few words, please welcome Krystal's good friend, Piper Moon."

Austin looked around nervously, and he still didn't see his sister. He wanted to call her to see if she was okay, but not in the church.

In a matter of seconds, everyone else started looking around too, and just as everyone started to accept she wasn't here, she came to the door. Austin, and everyone else looked in sympathy for her. But their expressions changed when they saw what she was wearing- a pretty, purple dress which went down almost to her feet. Every eye was on her with such confusion.

Piper didn't say a word.

She walked slowly down the isle with a blank and dazed expression, as if this wasn't real. As if it were fake and her best friend was still alive, and Jason hadn't been born yet. She didn't even look a Jason, who was asleep onto Jeanette. She didn't look at Austin, or Ally or Gavin; she didn't look at anyone. Her blue eyes fixed on nothing but was ahead of her. A small piece of paper was in her hands. _Her speech._ She came prepared.

It felt like eternity, but she finally made her way up to the stage. Piper closed her eyes, then opened them, unfolding the small peace of paper. She swallowed. "G-Good afternoon," she said, her voice cracking. Austin knew that his sister didn't like talking in front of big crowds like this. "Th-Thank you for coming" she continued. "I know that... I-I know..." She started to stutter and clutch the paper more.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "K-Krystal is..."

Austin leaned in to listen, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Ally looked more worried. e put his arm around her gently and with her good arm, connected her hand to his fingers.

Piper finally looked up, shook her head, and crumbled the peace of paper and put it in her purse. "Hi," she started awkwardly. "To those of you who don't know I'm Piper Moon, obviously. I am- well, was- Krystal Jefferson's best friend. Now I've only been to one other funeral in my life, and that was for my parents and older brother. But that was almost five years ago.

Anyways, I-I remember when I first met Krystal almost two years ago. I was still volunteering at Lincoln, and she was working there at the time as a lunch lady. One day I decided to volunteer in the cafeteria by making food. Ironically, Krystal was the one that taught me how to. She was shy, and eventually I got her to talk to me, and since then, we became friends. She moved in about nine months ago, and almost a month ago she had Jason.

Jason is just like her, and I hope he always will be. Anyway, I...I really hope that she's okay now and where she always wanted to be. Now you may be wondering why I'm wearing a purple dress instead of black like a normal person at a funeral. Well, one day Krystal and I were bored so we decided to make a pact that whoever died first the other would have to wear their favorite color at their funeral.

I..." a few tears ran down her face, and she was starting to get chocked up. "I j-just didn't t-think it'd be so soon. I-I'm sorry, Krystal. I didn't mean for it to happen. I g-guess it was your time. And me yelling and snapping at you for _everything_ didn't help you. I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." she put her head down and looked up, meeting Austin's gaze, his eyes reading one thing: _it's okay._

"And... I guess that's it. I h-have to go, I'm sorry," Piper said quickly. She got off the stage and ran out the church like the devil was after her.

* * *

After the ceremony, Austin and Ally drove home in silence. "Do you think Piper is okay?" he finally asked.

"Maybe we should see her," Ally suggested. "She ran out of that church faster than lightning. I could tell she was really upset."

"Me too. Let's go see her."

Once they got there, they knocked at the door, and she answered. "What?" she groaned. "I already made a fool of myself at the funeral-"

"No you didn't," Austin interrupted, coming in without permission, helping Ally get through the door on her wheelchair.

"Whatever," she said tearfully, blowing her nose.

Ally talked her down, comforting her.

Wanting to get away from the drama and tears, Austin excused himself and went into Piper's room.

He looked around, and on her desk was a scrapbook. He looked around, making sure Piper wouldn't come in. He sat down on the chair and opened it.

The first picture was of her and Elliot and Piper. The caption under read _"Two most important people in my life."_ Austin looked through the rest, and looked at the pictures that where on top. He closed the scrapbook and looked at them. They were all pictures of her and Elliot. "Oh Piper," he whispered sadly too himself.

"What are you doing in here?"

He jumped. "Piper, I was just-"

"It's okay," she dismissed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You... have a lot of pictures here."

"Yes," she nodded. "Lemme see." She took the pictures of her and Elliot and looking at them.

Austin watched breathing normally and wondering what she was going to do with them. "I'm done being miserable. Being said. Being afraid. And most of all, done living in the past." She ripped up the pictures and threw them in the trash.

"Piper-"

"I'm letting go," she said quietly. "Elliot is behind me. And I'm always going to miss them, and when Elliot comes back, we could make it work, and if not- it wasn't meant to be. It's time to focus on things that really matter. I am letting go."

 **I like this chapter :)**

 **Musicgirl15 (guest)- Yes I did see the spoilers! They killed me with feels. And thanks so much for your reviews it means a lot 3**

 **Please review**


	40. Secrets And Nevousness

**I don't know why but I've felt that I'm not a good writer and I might as well stop because no one wants to read. I tend to get like that when I see all of these stories with a bunch of follows and favorites and reviews. Same thing with school. I shouldn't be telling you this. I just feel like a dummy in school right now and when I see people with good grades I guess I just get jealous of them because I wish I could be like that. Everyone tells me I'm smart but it's hard to believe when I get my math test back. I'm sorry, I should stop complaining other people have it worse, I just wish I was smarter.**

 **Anyway, sorry about that I just needed to get it out and you guys are so amazing I cant thank you enough for everything. Man I don't know what I'd do without you, I love every one of you. You guys brighten my day every time you review. And to those who are just reading this oh my God thank you thank you thank you! Silent readers you know who you are :)**

 **So this won't be the last chapter. Sorry, I lied! But the NEXT chapter will be the wedding and the one after will be the epilogue :)**

September 10th. Two days until the wedding. Ally had just picked up her dress a week ago, and Austin picked up his tux as well. They decided on going to Hawaii for their honeymoon, so the flights were booked.

September 11th. One day until the wedding, and ironically 20 years since 9/11. Everything was starting to come together, Austin had chosen his best man, which was Matthew. Him and Brooke decided they'd come to the wedding, they didn't want to miss anything. Dez and Carrie were going to be the photographers, it was cheaper that way and they were good at that kind of stuff. Ally had gotten her two cousins, Sally and Belle to be the flower girls. Austin had got his little cousin, Evan, to be the ring barer.

* * *

Later that day, Austin had just gotten off work. Ally was getting ready with the bridesmaids for her bachelorette party. Gavin, Dez, and Matthew were going to pick him up from work. They were going to have a guys night, and go to their bachelor party, which was at a bar. This would be his last night before he was a married man.

Austin sat on the sidewalk and started kicking the rocks, feeling anticipation mixed with excitement- and maybe a little nervousness- bubble up in his stomach. He started to feel sick. What if the wedding didn't go as planned? What if something bad happened? What if he got cold feet? Or even worse, Ally getting cold feet and running out? Worry about that stuff tomorrow, he told himself.

Suddenly, he saw someone getting out of their car. He froze when he saw who it was- Dallas Stevenson. "What do you want?" Austin snorted. _Manners, Austin Monica Moon._ He almost heard his mom's voice echo in his head. But he wouldn't be like this to someone who didn't deserve it.

"Listen, man..." Before Dallas could say anything else, Gavin's truck came in the parking lot, and the three boys got out.

Gavin looked surprised by Dallas's presence. He almost looked uncomfortable. "Hello, Dallas," Gavin said awkwardly.

"Hi, Gavin."

Austin could almost feel the tension.

"Anyway," Dallas said, awkwardly turning back to Austin. "Can...Can we talk?" He looked at the three boys that were giving him glares. "Alone?" he said in a quieter tone.

"He doesn't want anything to do with you!" Dez said, standing ahead of Gavin and Matthew. Dez knew about the things Dallas did in high school, and he even believed Dallas cheating on Ally at the time they were dating, but Austin didn't believe that, Dez didn't have any proof.

Austin took a deep breath through his nose, preparing himself to speak. "It's okay Dez," he said, approaching Dallas. "What is it Dallas?"

Dallas said nothing, just led him to his car. "If he does anything bad, you know we're here," Mathew said quietly.

"I know. Thanks." Austin said gratefully as he and Dallas got into his car. He didn't say anything. He just patiently waited for Dallas to speak. He remembered about 4 months ago when him and Ally re-connected with Dallas. He was the son of Ally's boyfriend, Darrel. And he was furious because Dallas didn't change at all. Ally got upset with him. He hit her. And he still didn't forgive himself for that.

"Listen Austin, first off, I wanted to tell you..." he chocked up, putting his face in his hands. "I've done something very wrong when Ally and I were dating."

Millions of questions raced through his mind. Did Dallas make a move on her that she didn't tell him? Did he hurt her more than just verbally? He knew that whatever it was he couldn't do anything about it now. It was in the past, and Ally was going to marry Austin today, and she'd be his forever. In high school Dallas never really liked Ally, he just used her; now Austin was thinking 10x worst that he did than just using her.

"I cheated."

There it was. Dez was right.

"But Ally never said-"

"She knew I was."

Austin silenced. Then spoke again. "Why did you do it? Why did you cause her so much pain?" he asked impatiently, starting to feel angry.

"I...I was young and dumb."

"That isn't an excuse!"

"I know," Dallas sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"Got that right," Austin grumbled.

"And I also wanted to talk to you about Danny," he changed the subject. In a way Austin was grateful for that. He didn't want to think about Ally hurting so much. But at the mention of Danny Austin always got angry and his fist would roll into a ball.

"What about him?"

"He's... not my real brother."

Austin stared in shock. "Really?"

"Mhm. His real dad abused him, and his mom died when he was young."

Austin heard that before. He felt pain hit his stomach when he thought abut Krystal. The same thing happened to her. But she didn't let it get to her. She was strong, and one of the sweetest, quietest people Austin knew.

Dallas continued. "He's really...messed up," he explained slowly. "My dad is more of a father to him more than his own father will ever be." With that Austin thought of Gavin

"Dallas," he was careful with his words, "what happened to your mother?"

"She died," he answered quietly. "This January. I think Ally's mom was a rebound. They broke up."

"Ally never told me that." He began to wonder _what else_ Ally had been hiding. "I'm sorry. I mean that." Austin started to realize that here, in Dallas's truck, that he didn't hate him. He didn't exactly like him as a friend, but he didn't hate him as much as he did that night.

"Thanks Austin. I really do try to keep him out of trouble though," he told him. "He just won't listen. But I'll keep trying. I'm sorry I put you through all of this, and I hope that someday we can put everything behind us and be friends."

Austin thought for a moment. "Maybe," he considered, "but not now."

* * *

When Austin got home, it was late. He plopped on the couch, exhausted and maybe a little drunk. He got back up and took a few aspirins, then lay back on the couch.

A few minutes later Ally came in. He sat up, happy to see her. "Alls!" he got up and kissed her and hugged her.

"Hi Austin, how was your party?" she asked.

"Great, yours."

"Good." She broke into a yawn. "I'm tired, wanna go to bed?"

"You read my mind."

He took her hand, and they got ready for bed.

* * *

"Ally?" Austin whispered. It was almost three in the morning, and he couldn't sleep. He was so excited. Today was their wedding day. "Alls?" he tried again. Her back was faced towards him.

"Yeah Austin?" she asked, turning on her back and her eyes were still closed.

"Are you awake?"

"No Austin." **(1)**

Austin laughed. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm so happy we're getting married today."

She finally opened her eyes. "Oh, me too. I love you so much." She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted to ask her about Dallas, and why she never told him that he cheated on him. And why she hadn't told him that her mother broke up with Dallas's dad.

 _That can wait. Not here. Not now._

 **Hoped you like it.**

 **1) I got that from an episode of Good Luck Charlie when Bob moves into Gabe's room. I love that episode, not sure if you remember it but it was funny. I really miss that show!**

 **Please review :)**


	41. Finally

"So... today's our wedding day," Ally said quietly, smiling, but honestly feeling like she was going to throw up. They played with each others fingers. There was a silence.

"I can't believe it," Austin whispered as he gave her a soft, sweet kiss. It wasn't heated but just a soft touch that sent chills up their spins. "Ally Moon," he continued dreamfully. "And our kids will be the kids of Austin and Ally Moon, and their kids that'll be our grandkids-"

"Austin you're getting a little a head of yourself," Ally smiled in amusement. "We're not even married yet."

"Yeah, I know. But we will be after today," he reminded her.

For a few moments, they stayed like that, looking into each others eyes and lovesick smiles formed on their faces. "Can't we just stay like this?" Ally begged, scooting closer to him and snuggling into his warm chest that made her feel safe and at home.

"As much as I'd like to," he replied, "we gotta get up. There's a lot to do today. And we have plenty of time to be romantic after the wedding. We'll dance, eat cat, maybe kiss a little," he gave her another kiss, "you name it Ally-cat."

"Thank you Aus, now we should get ready, the wedding is at 2:00."

* * *

Ally studied herself in the large mirror in her old room that revealed her whole body. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. Her hair was straightened and it flew perfectly in place. Her dress was plain white with not a single stain. Well, she only wore it once and that was one the first time she wore it.

"Look at you," her fathers voice entered the room. "You make a beautiful bride."

"Thanks daddy." She hugged her father. "Today is the day," she said, sitting down on the old bed.

"My little girl getting married," Lester said more to himself than Ally. "What happened? One minute you're five and the next you're getting married."

"I grew up, I guess," she tried to explain. _She_ didn't even know what happened _herself._

"Hey, maid of honor coming through." Trish made her way into the room. "Hi Mr. D." She waved.

"Trish I've told you millions of times, call me Lester." He gave her a gentle smile and got off of his feet. "I'll leave you too alone." Lester walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my God Ally you look amazing!" Trish squealed. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner Dez and I had lunch and he was kind of distracting-"

"Wait," Ally interrupted. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with him. Do you like him?" Ally smiled.

"I...I don't know," she shuffled her feet. "I'm confused. He just seems so sweet. I mean he seems like the type of guy that'll be my ideal boyfriend."

"I'm so glad you're considering it," Ally said. "He's such a sweet guy. He comes over sometimes and he feels like he has to serve everyone; whenever I get up to get a soda he gets it for me. Austin too- he even sets up the Xbox when they play video games and makes popcorn... I always feel bad afterwards and tell him that but he always replies with 'I don't mind.' I wonder why that is?"

"Some guys are like that."

Most guys Ally knew were polite. She met a lot back in high school that were slobs with no manners. But that was the past. "Yeah, some guys..."

* * *

Austin put on his tux and looked in the mirror, feeling more and more nervous by the second. "Are you okay man?" Matthew asked.

Austin decided there was no point in lying to his friend. "I...I'm kinda getting cold feet," he admitted. "What if I'm not enough? What if someday she finds someone better?" He couldn't help but ask all of these questions. He always worried she was going to find someone better and leave him.

"Dude, she's never, ever, going to find anyone better you than you. She doesn't and never will love anyone more than you. And neither will you."

"But feelings change!" Austin argued. " _People_ change."

"Not you two. You and Ally are going to last. You're not like the other couples," Matthew tried to convince him. Austin finally realized Matthew was right.

 _Stop arguing. He's right. Enough is enough._ "You're right." _Ally will never leave you, and you will never leave her_

* * *

Ally started to go pale as she walked down the isle. Even with her father by her side, walking her down the isle. It was tradition. By this point, halfway down the isle, she was trying not to throw up. She knew she couldn't back down now. They had been planning it for so long; the wedding had many delays, but with each one, it got them closer to this day. Ally still couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes she was going to be Ally Moon.

Everyone was smiling. Ally smiled to. She was so excited that she was nervous. Lester smiled at her too. It was more of a reassurance smile, but she was grateful for that.

As Ally got closer, she spotted her mother tearfully smiling at her.

Then there was Austin.

Ally's heart stopped.

His smile.

The tears forming in his eyes.

He looked amazing to her.

Her night in shining armor.

* * *

Austin literally saw an angel today. She looked outstanding in that dress. He was the luckiest man in the world. _That's not an opinion anymore. It's a fact. Ally Dawson is an angel,_ he thought.

As she came closer, she faced him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back, surprised he could even speak.

"We are gathered here today..."

Austin didn't know about Ally, but he didn't hear anything the priest was saying. He wanted to kiss her right there so badly. When the priest said it was time to share their vows, Austin shook himself. "Wha... OH! My vows, er, right!" he stuttered, causing a few people to giggle, including Ally, and even the priest.

He cleared his throat and grew serious. "All my life, I never though I'd find someone like you, because I never thought I was good enough." He saw Ally frown. He hated that, but he knew he needed to continue. "But you proved me wrong. You were _always_ the person to keep me moving forward. You never gave up on me. No matter how hard it was, you always told me how much I meant to you. I can't think of a more perfect woman to spend the rest of my life with. You are the most beautiful, special person I know. You always forgave, but never forgot. I know as humans we make a lot of mistakes, and we'll continue to make them. But as long as we're together, we can go father than the moon. I love you so much."

Upon finishing his vows, Ally started to tear up. He knew that he was going to do the exact same thing. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered.

She took a deep breath. "For a long time, I was afraid of falling in love because of my parents. I was worried the same thing would happen to me. But I know that's not true, because I know that you and I are timeless. What we have is like no other, and I understand that now. You gave me a new destiny. I still remember when we first met, how young we were. You promised you'd always protect me, and you did. I don't care what you say, you did. You never left me like I thought you would. And I know that you never will. I always dreamed marrying the perfect guy..." she paused and smiled, "And the perfect guy is you. I love you. There's no way I can make it without you."

Austin was starting to tear up now. "New song lyrics?" he mouthed.

She nodded.

All Austin remembered was the priest saying "You may now kiss the bride." The rest of it was a blur; and the word "kiss" snapped him out of his love gaze. He was surprised he even got out "I do". He was too focused on Ally.

Ally pulled him by his tie, and before he know it, his lips where touching hers. He smiled against them and closed his eyes, feeling like he was on top of the world. He put his arms around her, and it started getting heated. _Save it for tonight!_ he thought to himself as he pulled away, red and blushing for the second time. Against his will, before pulling away he gave her a small peck and they faced his family and her family.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I may I present the new Mr. and Mrs. Austin and Ally Moon!"

Loud cheers filled through the park, and Austin was sure the people on the road, driving by the nice park heard them. He caught the eye of Piper, who was clapping loudly. She gave him an I-told-you-so look. She was the one that always teased him about someday marrying Ally, and this was the day.

* * *

At the reception, everyone ate. There was a buffet of pretty much everything.

Austin and Ally sat closely to one another, eating and talking about their future as a married couple.

"Hey guys," Gavin approached them.

"Hi Gavin," Austin said.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about all of the crap I put you two through in high school. I was... out of line."

"We told you it's okay thousands of times," Ally reminded him gently.

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad..."

"Seriously, it's fine. I promise." Austin said as he wrapped his arms around Ally, and she leaned on his shoulder.

Next Austin and Ally had their first dance as a married couple.

Austin put one hand on her side and the other on her shoulder; she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and they swayed back and fourth. "So, is it everything you pictured?" Austin whispered, looking into her eyes.

"No."

Austin frowned.

"It's better," she smiled. She blinked once, then twice. He loved the way she looked at him like he was he highlight of her life. _Her eyes hold the stars. And more._ "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, his heart melting.

After the song ended, everyone else was invited to the dance floor, when the music got faster. "Hey," Austin nudged Patrick, "why don't you ask Hazel to dance?"

Patrick blushed as he realized the girl was looking at him with a smile. "I don't know, Austin..."

"C'mon," he urged him forward.

"Okay," Patrick sighed.

Austin watched from afar. And soon enough, they were dancing. Austin smiled. "Hey married man!" Piper said, approaching him. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," he said.

As they danced, Austin started the conversation. "So how's it been with you?"

"Okay. Jason is crawling now. Me and some other teachers are trying to raise money to rebuild Lincoln."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. I was thinking you and Ally could preform at the mall and people can pay money to see you guys."

"That's a good idea," Austin reasoned. "I'll talk to Ally about it. But it might have to be after the honeymoon."

* * *

After the food and dancing, the cake was brought out. "How should we cut it?" Austin asked.

"Hmm..." Ally smirked, pretending to think.

Austin eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Oh I mean it." She smiled mischievously and grabbed a piece of the cake, and before Austin could protest, cake was smothered all over his face.

"You're going to pay for that Ally Moon!" he laughed.

"You wouldn't smother a girl with glasses, would you?" she asked.

"Take them off," Austin laughed.

"No, you are not smothering me with cake."

"You did it to me!" Before Ally could say anything else, Austin got more of the cake and threw it on Ally. He started to kiss her on her face, cheeks, neck, and shoulders, despite them being covered in cake.

"Austin! Stop!" she squealed. "Save it for later!" she laughed.

At this point everyone was laughing as they covered themselves with cake. There was barely even enough to feed to people when they were done with their little food fight. "Sorry..." they said at the same time, blushing, covered in cake.

Ally took a piece from Austin's head. "That's pretty good cake though."

 **I found this chapter a-dorable :). Even though it feels sloppy to me... but hey, they finally got married! So this is technically the last chapter before the epilogue which is the OFFCIAL end :(**

 **Just watched the last episode of iCarly... still cry every time :,(**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAURA MARANO!**


	42. Who Said Change Was Bad? (Epilogue)

**1 YEAR LATER**

Ally stared out the window, holding her belly with a smile. She had just found out she was pregnant a week ago. She hadn't told Austin yet, but she knew he'd be thrilled. She decided it would be best to tell him now, even if it wasn't the best or special way. But Ally had ideas, and Austin wouldn't care how she said it, but he would just be happy that he was going to be a dad.

"Ally, dinner's ready!" Austin called from the kitchen.

 _Let's go eat some of daddy's famous spaghetti, baby, you're going to love it!_ she silently said as she sat down on the table.

Austin set down the plate of spaghetti in front of her. "Thank you sweetie," she said.

"Only the best for my Alls," he said, kissing her head and getting his plate and sitting at the chair across from her.

They ate in silence for a little while. _Alright Ally, just tell him! You can do this. God I feel sick..._ she held her stomach.

"Al-" before Austin could say the rest of her name she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Austin instantly ran to her and held her hair back. Once she finished, she looked at him with sad eyes. "Poor sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up." He helped her rinse her mouth out.

Austin sat her down on the couch. "Austy, I'm cold," he shivered, "can you-"

"Sh," he put his finger on her lips. "Say no more, I'll be back." He got a blanket from the closet and sat down with it, letting Ally lay her head on his lap like always as he wrapped the blanket on her.

He stroked her hair. "Wait happened there? This has been happening for the last three days," he said, worried.

Ally looked up at him and licked her lips, preparing to speak. "Aus..."

He looked down at her with loving eyes.

"I...What if...What if there..." _Spit it out! Just say I'm having your baby! Or...babies, who knows?_ She inhaled. Then exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. "How d-do you f-feel about Fathers Day?"

"It's a good day to appreciate fathers everywhere, why?"

"How would you feel about becoming one?" she smiled.

"You're pregnant?!" Then he smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Yeah! I found out a week ago!"

"Ally this is great!" He gave her a kiss and hug, happy tears falling down his face. "I'm gonna be a dad..." he whispered excitedly. "I'm gonna be a dad! You and I...we're going to be parents!" he said louder.

"Hi baby," he bent down to her stomach. "I love you so much." He kissed the belly then looked back at Ally. "And I love you so much!" he kissed her again, then sat up. "I'm going to be a dad!" He ran out of the apartment and danced around, nocking on everyone's door and telling them the news. Most of the neighbors were weirded out, and others just congratulated him.

Austin went down the elevator, leaving his wife laughing and shaking her head as she followed. "Austin, where are we going?" she laughed.

"We have a lot of places to go! First we'll tell Piper then your dad, Patrick, Sidney, Gavin, Dez, Trish, Gavin Jeanette," he rambled. "We need to tell everyone!"

* * *

When they got to Piper's, she was lazily on the couch, flipping through the channels. Jason was on the floor, on a blanket, playing with his toys.

Austin didn't even bother to knock, he just went in. "Piper!"

"What do you want?" she asked, amusement in her eyes as she turned off the TV.

"Austin!" Jason squealed. He didn't say much, but he knew a few words. He _loved_ Austin.

"Hey buddy," Austin said, picking him up.

"We have some news," he said, putting Jason down and he went to Piper.

"Mommy," the toddler whispered, putting his arms up and Piper lifted him up.

"What is it guys?"

"Ally's pregnant!"

"That's amazing! I'm going to be an aunt!" she hugged both of them. "Hear that Jason? You're going to have a baby cousin!"

"Yay!" he clapped his hands together.

Soon after, their was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Austin said, the smile on his face still there, it wasn't leaving his face any time soon. He opened the door to someone he didn't expect to see. That someone he knew for a fact was still in love with his sister. That someone was Elliot. "Elliot?! Hey buddy!" he hugged his friend.

Elliot stepped in the apartment, and once his eyes locked with Piper's, she ran to him. "Piper!"

"Elliot!" she ran and he picked her up and spun her around. He hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much," she whispered, "please never leave again."

Austin knew he couldn't promise that. It wasn't his choice when he got deported somewhere to fight for his county.

"I missed you more," he said as they pulled away. He looked at her and took a breath. "Piper... I love you," he said. "I never stopped, and I-I don't care about the distance, I will always return, so don't worry. I'm yours."

"I love you too, you big idiot!" she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

"Awww, true love," Ally said, smiling. "Just look at the way they look at each other! You can tell they're still in love! I bet they can't even here what I'm saying because..."

Austin hugged Ally from behind and rolled his eyes at his wife's gushing as he lay his chin on her shoulder. He and Ally watched Jason and Elliot's first meeting, and Jason was always shy at first, but he came around.

They told Elliot the news, and they left, telling more of their families and friend about their little miracle.

* * *

Later that night, Austin and Ally lay in bed, thinking about their future. "Hubby?" Ally whispered.

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"Are you happy, Austin Moon?" she smiled at him.

If he answered that question over a year ago it would be no, but now, he had everything he needed to be happy. "I'm the most happiest person in the world," he smiled, "because I'm with you."

It made Ally so happy to hear that he was happy, and she knew he wasn't laying.

It made Austin happy himself.

 _Things change,_ he thought. _But who said that was a bad thing?_

 **There it is! This could have been way better but I've had crazy writers block all week so that's why it took so long. I feel like it's rushed but oh well.**

 **So there is a sequel! It'll be up in a few days, a week tops. Just please be patient with me :).**

 **Thanks so much as always for sticking with me! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Happy December :)**


End file.
